Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief
by TenshinG
Summary: Born to do great things. Naruto di Angelo is forced on a quest to find Zeus's bolt, along side his friends in this suicide of a quest. And through the journey he learns from his past bit by bit. Will he rise to the light of the future or forever drown in the darkness of his misery. (Naruto characters will appear in the series but will be descendants of Shinto gods.)
1. Prologue

**Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief**

**The Prologue**

* * *

Oct 9 1929

In a Japanese cuisine there stood out a woman in a black dress wearing a black veiled hat with white gloves and had her dark hair pulled back; strangely the woman looked maturely pregnant she groaned when she felt a kick from her stomach.

"He is such fiery little boy isn't he my love just feel him kick away" said the pregnant woman as her lover brought down his hand to her stomach.

"He sure is Maria," Chuckling was a man who had albino skin with oily black hair and was wearing a dark suit "Have you though a name yet for him my dear".

"I think going to name him after my favorite meal in this restaurant"

"Fishcake? Dear you can't be serious you'll make him a laughing stock" said the man who couldn't hold his chuckle.

"I'm not naming the English version of fishcake Hades, I'm going to name the Japanese version, it's going to be Naruto" said Maria in a smile.

"Naruto it's not a bad name it also means Maelstrom, I like it" said Hades with a smile

"I was also thinking of his middle name to be Alexander, so that he could grow up to do great things in his life so I can be proud of him".

"Naruto Alexander di Angelo doesn't sound bad at all" mused Hades in a warming smile to his beloved.

On October 10 Naruto was born and it was one the happiest moments of Maria and Hades lives.

"Aren't you the little ball of fire "said Hades as he cradled his son who received giggles and kicks from the baby.

"Let me hold him my love" hades proceeded to give her love the child "aren't you just adorable just imagine all the girls you will be getting but I can let you do that because you can't be playing with girls hearts you must find the right one someone that put you in line".

* * *

Twelve years later Fall, 1941

In the late of night where thunder was booming but were no thunder clouds, was training a young boy who look to be around 12 years old who was sweating heavily due to swinging his shinai you couldn't see his face due to being covered by his helmet which was called Men, he was practicing his favorite sword style Laido.

In the movements of speed and strength he was truly focused due to he will be facing another genius in kendo he was excited to be facing his opponent his name; Itachi Uchiha he was strong swordsmen that he admired greatly due to he wasn't overconfident with his blessed talent like his little brother man was, such snot. The young warrior stop practicing and took of his gloves that looked similar to boxing gloves that were called Kote and proceeded to take off his helmet, the boy appearance looked very unique due to his sunkissed spiky blonde hair showing his Pale blue iced eyes and his facial features where something that many females would tease saying cute, due to having baby fat.

The boy's name was Naruto Alexander di Angelo and he was smiling due to his hard practice session and his family was going to visit him to see him compete in the tournaments, he really wanted to see his little brother and sister and also her dear mother.

Naruto then went outside to get some fresh air, He was enjoying his wind blow until he was struck by lightning bolt out of nowhere, and he was blasted severely on his chest and felt scorching burns that was his armor and flesh.

He could have died but his teacher Jiraiya did not allow it. He came to scene quickly and saw Naruto moaning in pain, Jiraiya did not hesitate and grabbed Naruto in bridal style and carried him to a table. Jiraiya grabbed a wooden box that was made by the finest wood and quickly opened it to reveal the skin of a fox that had six tails it originally had nine but jiraiya used three on himself; you see jiraiya was not a mortal but an Immortal who tough many Warriors in many generations, when he was young he slayed the nine tails fox before it could rampage on the Shinto gods he kept his skin as trophy for his victory and discovered that if he absorbed all nine tails he would become a god, but Jiraiya was not interested and absorbed three which made him immortal and he kept the rest as safe keeping. Jiraiya cut two tails of the fox skin and merged it with Naruto the first tail offered enhanced healing, strength, speed, stamina, and agility which would rival many Monsters, but it only grows when he reaches his potential and the second tail offered him the ability to control his own fate and others of his choosing, these gift would be something that any person would kill for and Naruto was very lucky to have this in his body.

"Is he alright" a man appearing out in the darkness he had oily black hair and looked albino white and was wearing an expensive dark suit.

"Don't worry Hades I got to him just on time" said Jiraiya as he showed Naruto sleeping healthily as his skin was no longer going pale.

Hades let out a sigh of relief as his son was alive he was his pride and joy due to him winning in many tournaments and beating those arrogant genius with there so blessed talent in the arts of the sword.

"You know we don't like other gods coming to our domain and attacking our people even though he is from your side, my gods wont enjoy this intrusion lightly Hades" said Jiraiya in a sternly tone.

"Forgive me that I had to let you take care of my son Jiraiya I just couldn't trust no one in my family to hide him and besides Zeus killed Maria, he tried to get the children but Maria got in the way and now he goes to kill my son but thankfully failed due to your help and the gifts you place on him" said Hades in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry for your loss Maria was nice young woman" jiraiya said in sympathy due to him loosing love ones as well and began to question "how you're going to tell Naruto about this he won't take the news well, it will break him".

"I will put Naruto in a deep sleep of hibernation in the lotus casino and erase his memories when the time comes he will be released" said Hades.

"You know lies can't be hidden forever and you'll know he will find out eventually and when will this time come" said jiraiya in a wise voice.

"I have no clue yet but when fate represents its opportunity I will free him" said Hades in calculative voice.

* * *

Sept 2, 2005

'My son it is time for you wake up from your dream'

Naruto wakes up in a fancy apartment paid by his parent's inheritance who had died in a car crash.

"Man am i stiff, sure can use some ramen" said the yawning Naruto.

Sept 9, 2005

In the school auditorium in the row of seats sat Naruto wearing sleeveless orange jacket having skull patterns on the low left side while wearing a black shirt underneath with black baggy pants wearing black sneakers. Naruto was really bored and wanted to go and take his classes already to get over this lame speech.

"This is boring"

"I feel you"

Naruto replied automatically and snapped his daydreaming and looked at the person who said that. The boy looked right about his age who black hair and sea green eyes wearing plain clothes which spelled troublemaker all over his appearance.

Naruto smirked and offered a hand shake saying "Name's Naruto di Angelo what yours".

"Percy Jackson" said Percy in similar smirk while shaking his hand.

Few weeks Naruto and Percy became best friends and later befriended a boy in crutches who's name Grover Underwood.

* * *

**That's wrap please feel free to comment and review the prologue and feel free to check out my other story Devil May Cry: Naruto's Awakening **

**Oh and this story won't be a harem fic sorry one girl don't like don't read.**


	2. Welcome to my World

**Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief **

**Chapter 1: Welcome to my World**

* * *

If I weren't a half-blood I do not know where I'll be right now.

You know if you're reading this story that means you're a half-blood and it also means you're awesome in so many levels depending on who's your parent.

Before you even read on you will have the opportunity to close this book and continue you're every boring day life and believe whatever lie your mom or dad ever told you. Read On. Awesome I knew you would be the type for adventure, but be warned being half-blood maybe awesome but it will also have its risk due to fighting dangerous monsters and tasks for the gods.

My name is Naruto di Angelo, and this is my story.

I'm Thirteen years old. Until a few months ago I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Am I a troubled kid?

Well yeah. You may think that.

Let's start in my early childhood I never knew my parents due to they died in a car crash, my dad died first but my mother died soon after she delivered me. You could say, "Wow must been rough", but I learned to grow up. I had Lawyer who handled my inheritance due to my parents where once rich, he was nice and he treated me kindly, emphasis on kindly, and never complained about the trouble I get in.

I was a Natural born prankster, my ideas where a work of art. I remembered that one time where I flashed bombed the entire class, oh and that one time I made that jerk kid look like a new age vampire in glitter and cologne who was horribly ravaged by hordes of wild fan girls. Good times. I did a lot of pranking in my school years and I wasn't even caught once, I was good. The reason I became a troubled kid due to defending kids who could barely fight back, hey I wasn't that type guy who would ignore a person in help, I always try to be civilized but people just don't take the hint and it always ends up in same result I win, your face is on the floor, yep got expelled after that and that's how ended up in Yancy.

So here I was in a school field trip to Manhattan –twenty –eight mental – case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at the ancient Greek and Roman relics and myths.

Ah sounds like the perfect setting for a horror movie. Yancy field trips where always the best.

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this, so I had hope that this trip was going to be fun.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged man in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. Many kids would say he is lame but he was really cool due he tells us stories and jokes and let us play games in class. The Greek stories always got me attentive which was really amazing, due to I have trouble focusing and sometimes when the subject is boring I fall dead asleep. He talk about Hercules, Theseus, Achilles and other heroes in their quest with the gods, it's like he knew them; weird right. He also had this awesome collection of roman armor and weapons, nothing lethal here, so he was the only teacher the only teacher whose class didn't bore me or sleep me to death.

I hoped this trip was going to be fun. At least I hoped, because sometimes I want something interesting to happen in my boring life.

Man did I get my wish.

* * *

The trip was horrible due to putting up with Nancy Bobofit, the Freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting one of my best friends Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and- ketchup sandwich.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and start of wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria, he ran like there was no tomorrow.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, it took everything in my will power to not lash out at her, she can be annoying. I even heard my best friend Percy mumbled; I'm going to kill her.

Percy was a twelve year old kid. He was about my height. Percy was the type of guy who would fight and ask question later when his friends where being bullied, this mostly happens when Grover gets picked on. He had sea green eyes and black hair and had pretty lean build, even though he excelled in PE class than the most kids. The most interesting thing about Percy is that weird stuff happens around him and that somehow I could relate to him for and odd reason.

Grover told Percy he was on probation and couldn't do anything to stop Nancy from throwing wads, I could tell it frustrated Percy, and hey it frustrated me too so I decided to intervene in Nancy tyranny.

"Percy is on probation Grover but not me" I said in my most mischievous grin.

I saw Percy smirk due to Nancy was going to get it. Grover sighed in relief but gave the look to not take it far, I replied by pulling, relax its me face-on, which made Grover head shook in amusement.

"Hey Ms. Boba fett! Leave my friend alone" I said while playing with her last name while giving an annoying smirk that could get on people nerves easily.

Nancy growled at me and screeched "What do you care Mr. di Angela! Why do you even hang out with losers like him?"

"Because there better people than you" Nancy scowled at my reply and I started to growl menacingly that even the kids in the school bus took a step back except Grover and Percy who were safe in the eye of the storm "so shut up and sit down."

Nancy went pale that she almost lost her skin tone and she proceeded to sit down. I was satisfied that she listened and proceeded to say. Good girl. This took out the heavy atmosphere and was replaced with laughter. Percy and Grover where also laughing, due to Nancy's embarrassed face.

* * *

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.

He rode front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past the marble statues of Greek gods. I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw Hades marble painting, I didn't know why but for some reasons I felt close to him.

I saw Percy gawking at the pottery's due they were still in good condition. I couldn't help to chuckle due to Percy's mouth being open. "Dude close your mouth or you will catch a fly". Percy blushed in embarrassment and quickly closed it. I couldn't help but to laugh at my friend expression.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised that this stuff is still in top condition." Percy said.

"Heh, well, when you have fanatics looking for this stuff, they find it and try and bring it back to the condition it was once in." I said.

Percy looked at me oddly before shaking his head. "I keep forgetting that you are one of those fanatics. I mean you read about all that Greek Mythology all the time."

"What it's interesting, I heard it will give you points in college," I said as we walked with the group where Mr. Brunner had stopped. "Besides, Mr. Brunner is under the assumption that we should both know about it all." Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you're interested in it. I mean that class, science and writing class is what you excel in, the others are mediocre, like me."

"Heh, touché Percy" I replied knowing that I been had in there. Percy, like me, tried his best in school but thanks to his Dyslexia AND ADHD life was never easy, even I had my fair share of troubles, it was just so hard to concentrate in the subject.

* * *

I and Percy started to turn our attention to Mr. Brunner who gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl who was about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was enjoying my time in listening but some of the kids just wouldn't shut up and listen, luckily I wasn't alone, Percy was enjoying his time but everybody were getting on his nerves and told them to shut up repeatedly, this got Percy the evil eye every time by certain teacher.

Mrs. Dodds was a Math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even thought she was fifty years old, she still made it looked badass. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

From the first day, Mrs. Dodds loved me and for some reason I felt like I knew her, weird right. She treated my existence like I was meant to do great things, I had suspicion if she knew my middle name, and she treated Percy existence like he was the devil spawn she always pointed her crooked finger at him and always talk in sweet voice but had venom inside those words. Percy told us that he thought that Ms. Dodds isn't human. I looked at him in a raised eyebrow giving the look, "really?", while Grover told him that he was absolutely right in a serious expression.

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, I rolled my eyes and inwardly cursed profanity in my mind on how immature Nancy could get. Percy turned around in Nancy direction and heard him said, "Will you just _shut up?" _it came louder than Percy meant it, that he got the center of the attention.

The whole group laughed and oooed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson" he said, "did you have a comment?"

Percy face went so red that it could have given a tomato a run for his money; I couldn't help but to snicker at thought. Percy replied to Mr. Brunner "No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. I recognized it very well due to it was Kronos eating his children. He asked a question to Percy "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

Percy looked at the stele and flushed of relief cause I could tell Percy knew the answer; which I was proved right. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because . . ."

"Well . . ." Percy seemed like racking his brain to remember. "Kronos was the king of the god, and-"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

I decided to intervene. "Titan, Kronos was the king of the Titans, he ate his children due to a prophecy telling him that one of his children would be throw him from his reign just like he did with his father," Percy sighed of relief and looked at me mouthed thanks, which I just replied in smile saying no problem. "Kronos started acting like a little school girl and ate his children due to not wanting to happen, but all he did set the prophecy in motion and screwed himself over because his wife hid her last born, Zeus and gave the guy a rock to eat. Talk about bad taste." I joked, which made a lot of people laugh, including Mr. Brunner. "Anyway, when Zeus was all grown up he tricked his dad into barfing up his brothers and sisters and well….the war between Titans and God came to be and the Gods won."

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.

"Of course in my opinion, I find it odd that even if the gods were immortal, that they survived in rock head's stomach all the those years. Heh, look at me little brother, I am still alive after all these years and covered in stomach acid, let's hug!" I joked, making people snicker.

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"And why, Mr. Jackson and Mr. di Angelo." Mr. Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted" Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, as her face gotten even brighter red than her hair.

Man does Mr. Brunner have radar ears, because he was the only person who caught her saying anything wrong.

Me and Percy thought about this question, and shrugged "I don't know, sir" saying this simultaneously.

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well half credit to you both. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal Gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside.

The class drifted off, girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around acting like doofuses.

Grover, Percy and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said "Mr. Jackson and Mr. di Angelo."

I looked at Percy and had the face that what was going to happen and told Grover to keep going. Then we turned toward to Mr. Brunner and questioned "Sir?"

Mr. Brunner had this intense look that wouldn't let you go, intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything, which I thought was weird.

"You must two learn to answer my question"

"About the Titans?" Percy asked.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh." We both mumbled, I had a sinking feeling that the he was talking about both things.

"What you boys learn from me," he started, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from both of you, Percy Jackson, Naruto di Angelo." This made both of us a bit angry at the man, sure he was cool in class when he set up those tournament days, but the man was pushing us a bit too hard.

Percy mumbled something about trying harder while I just nodded my head as we left to go eat. I noticed that Mr. Brunner gave a long sad look at the stele. It was odd to say the least. Heh, maybe the guy knew the girl…..not likely.

* * *

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overheard a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured it was either end of the world or global warming, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd have massive snow storms, flooding, earthquakes, and wildfires from lightning. I wouldn't have been surprised if people start screaming judgment day.

Nobody seemed to notice, except me and Percy. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse. This was horror for me, she tough she was good but she was horrible, I could telegraph all her mistakes, even Mrs. Dodds notice it but she wasn't doing anything about it.

I sat with Grover and Percy on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know where from that school, the school for loser freaks that wouldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," Percy said. "Not from Mr. Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean – I'm not a genius."

"Heh, that's understatement" I said as I got chuckles form my friends and a light punch from Percy who was shaking his head smiling.

Grover asked Percy if he could have his apple, Percy uncaringly gave it to him who looked too lost in thought it must have been his mom. I didn't knew her but Percy told me about how kind she was and the best mom in the world, his words told no exaggeration, it was nice, It made jealous that Percy had a mom unlike me who was alone in the beginning.

"Thinking about your mom" I asked.

"Yeah, we are kind of close to her place. I hope she is doing alright, I mean she has been living with Gabe after all." Percy said, a little angry about her still being with Gabe.

"Hey, I am sure she is alright. She put up with that slob this far, I am sure can do it a little bit more. Still don't see what she sees in that guy though." I commented.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table. i couldn't help but to chuckle as I thought of it that way.

Percy and I were about to unwrap our sandwiches when Nancy Bobofit appeared In front of us with her ugly friends and got brave enough to dump her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap in my presence no less.

"Oops" she grinned at us with her ugly crooked teeth. She looked at us daring us to do something about. _"Oh she is so asking for it!"_ I growled menacingly in mind. The next thing I knew was I saw my shadow grabbed Nancy's shadow and pulled it up front moving her also and was hit by wave of water from the fountain, which made her landed on her butt.

Apparently this wasn't what Nancy saw and screamed, "Naruto and Percy pushed me!" The next thing we knew Mrs. Dodds Materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water"

"-the shadow-"

"-Like it grabbed her-"

I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew that I was glaring menacingly at Nancy Bobofit with pure anger.

As soon Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was alright, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., she turned to the two of us and started off with that "Now honey", but Percy beat her to it. "I know." Percy grumbled, "A month of erasing workbooks." I just sighed, getting this gut feeling it was going to be much worse than that.

"Come with me both of you," Mrs. Dodds said.

"_Curse you guts"_ I mentally said.

"Wait!' Grover spoke, "It was me! I pushed her!" We both stared at Grover, stunned. I couldn't believe that Grover was trying to cover for us. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death even Percy knew this fact about him. Mrs. Dodds glared at him so hard that his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood."

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here!" Miss Dodds forcefully said each word with anger, making Grover shrink.

"It is ok man." Percy said while I nodded.

We saw Nancy smirked while me and Percy gave her our perspective glares, mine saying I'll-rip-you-to-shred stare, while Percy gave her his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare, which made Nancy stiffened. I turned my head to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at us to come on. I was starting to believe that Percy was right about Mrs. Dodds not being human because no one can move that fast.

Percy glanced back at Grover, while I was doing the same. He was looking pale, cutting his head between us and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but was too absorbed in his novel. Gee our hero.

We looked back up Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. Ok seriously is she batman or something, seriously understanding our current situation unlike Percy who tough it was going to be another lecture of agony. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

We followed her deeper into the museum. When we finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty_. "Yeah why do I get this feeling this is a setting for a horror movie?"_ I inwardly said to myself.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. That is not normal. She looked at the frieze like she wanted to pulverize it. . .

"You've been giving us problems honey" she said, while looking only at Percy.

Percy did the safe thing and said, "Yes, Ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to kill him, right?"

Percy started to stutter and said "I'll- I'll try harder, Ma' am."

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found out about you and your friend. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

All I could think of was that she found out that Percy was selling illegal stash of candy that he was selling in our dorm room, which I was his top buyer. Or worse they figured out that our essay on tom sawyer was copied off the internet without us reading the book and now they were going to away our grade. Or worse, they were going to make us read the book, and I don't read.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am we don't . . ." Percy said as he was cut off.

"Your time is up" she hissed.

This was the part where I was cursing myself for being right about Mrs. Dodds. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She was not human that was for sure. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs and it seemed that she was about to slice Percy to ribbons.

"Please tell me you see that too." I whispered to Percy who fearfully nodded. "Good, then I am not going insane." That is when things got even weirder. Mr. Brunner, who had been reading a book at the entrance, wheeled his chair at the entrance of the gallery with a pen in his hands.

"What ho, boys!" he shouted, and tossed the pen at Percy through the air.

Percy let out a yelp, as we dodged and felt talons slash in the air next to our ears. When Percy snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air it transformed in to sword, which made me gawk at it, I remembered that it was the sword Mr. Brunner used in the tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds spun toward Percy with a murderous look in her eyes. "Die, honey!" she snarled at him, when she flew straight at him.

Percy looked like his legs were about to turn into jelly, but did the most natural thing in the world: he swung the sword. When the blade hit her Ms. Dodds, it cut her cleanly off as she was made out of water. _Hiss!_

Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded in yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but sulfur and a dying screech and a evil chill in the air, as we did something that was going to haunt us back and bite us.

We were alone and Mr. Bruner was no were and Percy was still holding the ball point pen.

"Ok…." I said out loud, "I think we should get back to the others….something odd is defiantly going on here."

"Right." Percy agreed.

* * *

Back outside, it had started raining. Grover was using his museum map as a tent to keep himself from getting too wet, while Nancy was still wet from earlier. She looked to us and smirked. "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts!"

"Who?" Percy let out.

"Our teacher, duh!"

We both blinked, asking who that was Mrs. Kerr, but all she did was walk away. We asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was, but he just gave us an odd look and asked, "Who?" But he did pause first before saying it, like he knew something was going on.

"Not funny man." Percy said, "This is serious." He didn't answer as thunder boomed overhead.

Shaking my head, I lead Percy over to Mr. Brunner, who was under a red umbrella reading his book, like he never moved. He looked up distracted and asked, "Ah that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson and Mr. di Angelo." He said as Percy handed the Pen back to him.

"Sir," Percy started, "where is Miss Dodds?"

"Who?" He said with a blank face.

"You know, the other chaperone, the math teacher, Mrs. Dodds." I explained.

"Boys, there is no Miss Dodds on this trip, nor is there one in the school. Are you boys feeling alright?" He asked concerned.

We both just sighed and left, making our way back to Grover. On the way back, i muttered out, "I hope we didn't just entered the Twilight Zone."

* * *

**That's wrap thx for reading please feel free to comment o review much appreciated **

**This spoiler for naruto's demigod abilities throught the series **

**As a son of Hades, Naruto is an extremely powerful demigod. Naruto has all of Hades powers and divine authority over his domains and subjects in lesser degree. Naruto was the strongest demigod in most of the series until Last Olympian Percy and Thalia finally cached up to him but Percy was the only one to be Naruto's true equal.**

**Geokinesis:**He can control the earth – levitating rocks and making them deadly, black, and extremely sharp. Naruto can open fissures in the earth that can swallow up creatures and trap them in the Underworld. He can cause earth tremors so powerful; they can shatter the pillars of a mountain fortress. He can also control the black walls of the Underworld.

**Geographic detector**: Naruto can detect and determine the landscape of an area by putting his hand on the ground. His skill could somewhat lead them to the labyrinth but when it changed shape he had trouble to check out the route.

**Ferrokinesis: **Naruto can summon precious metals but are useless in battle.

**Necromancy: **Naruto can summon an army of dead, he can put them sleep, and communicate. He has full divine authority of the dead and furies. He can banish the dead and release people who should have died. Some of his abilities in this domain include the power to destroy Skeleton Warriors and physically manipulating ghosts, such as taking hold of them by hand or forcing them to be silent with a gesture.

**Death Senses: **He can sense death as it happens or when it is coming; when a person close to him dies, it comes as a ringing in the ears. He can also sense when an immortal is fading, as on the case of Pan.

**Life Senses: **He can sense someone's life aura and knows when a person's life is being judged in the Underworld.

**Flashbacks: **Naruto is able to look into his own past which made him regain his memory's.

**Metamorphysus:**Naruto can capture and release ghosts in a blast of yellow flames but in a lesser degree and he cannot capture living souls like his father.

**Umbrakinesis: ****As a son of Hades Naruto has absolute control over the Darkness and Shadows.**

**General Umbrakinesis: **Naruto can shoot bolts of darkness and is able to surround enemies into black clouds lightless space.

**Umbragenesis: **Naruto can create darkness out of his own body, thought it wastes his energy.

**Superhuman Strength: **Naruto can absorb shadows which causes his strength to increase greatly in battle.

**Umbra Solidification: **Naruto can harden shadows and darkness into a almost solid shape. He can create a shadow shield that could block lightning bolts, shoot bolts of darkness and even create prisons of darkness. He could even surround them on his body to become gauntlets and grieves.

**Shadow travel: **Naruto can travel at high speed by using his shadow, he can even cover great distances but it gets him weary over the long distances.

**Invisibility: **He can use shadows to cover himself in darkness to become invisible.

**Dark Pyrokinesis: **Naruto has absolute control over black hellfire which is more destructive than normal flames, as it turns whatever it touches to liquid. Due to control over his shadows and darkness Naruto can give the flames a more powerful and controlled shape.

**Dark Pyrogenesis:** Naruto can make fire from his body heat, and even from his own body

**Dark Fire Propulsion:** Naruto can propel himself in fire it can also let himself fly, he can even shoot the fire that he creates.

**Dark Fire solidification:** He can solidify his fire in a almost solid shape, he created a fire shield and walls of flames, he can even make a large fire arm that could follow his movement.

**Fire Immunity:** Naruto is fireproof; he uses this ability to cover himself in fire while fighting his opponents in hand to hand combat.

**Induced Fear:**He radiates fear and death like his father, Hades, but to a much lesser degree. Naruto's fear is much greater than Nico due this eyes change color to blood red.


	3. I knock Fate so hard it's never standing

**Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief **

**Chapter 2: I knock Fate so hard it's never standing up again**

**Read the Disclaimer!: Naruto and PJO is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan yep those guys, if I did this story would actually be published. . . curse you cruel world.**

* * *

Percy and I were used to occasional weird experiences, but usually they were quickly over. This Twenty- four/seven hallucination was more than we could handle. It's like the entire campus was getting back at me for those months of pranking, but why were they involving Percy: that doesn't make any sense. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr- a perky blonde woman whom me and Percy never seen in our life until she got on our bus at the field trip- had been our pre- algebra teacher since Christmas.

Every so often when me and Percy would bring Mrs. Dodds to reference on somebody, just to see if we could trip them up, but they would stare at us like we were psycho's: he, I'll show psycho.

It got so real I almost believed them- Mrs. Dodds had never existed.

Almost.

But Grover couldn't fool me. When we mentioned the name Ms. Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim that she didn't existed. But I knew he was lying, cause I knew Grover was horrible liar when he knew something even Percy could see it coming mile away.

Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum, and I just got feeling we weren't going to like the surprise that was in store for me and Percy.

We didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, I didn't have trouble sleeping but apparently Percy did when he thought about Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings he always woke up in cold sweat, I just told to not think about it, but it looked it easier to say done on Percy's case. In that same night I went back to sleep, which Percy interrupted, I didn't dream about Mrs. Dodds because I was dreaming about seeing myself playing a shogi game with a kid who had a lazy expression with fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and looked to be wearing a black Japanese Yukata. How did I know this, simple I read Manga's. It gotten weirder when I was wearing a traditional Hakama and was caring around a shinai in my waist, couple a minutes passed by and saw myself win, which was very funny to see because the lazy boy went in shock, I only wished what he was saying or what were they saying but the dream ended before it could go further. This just left me in question on what was that.

* * *

The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in our dorm room, which made yell at the sky to go bother someone else, I received a lightning bolt from the sky as reply_. "weird" I thought_.

Percy started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. His grades slipped from Ds to Fs. He got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. He was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. I was in some of his class, I was feeling the same way as Percy, I stayed under control….most of the time. I was getting really annoyed about these stupid rich kids calling me orphan and telling my abandoned when I was young, Percy was going to punch him in my steed but I wouldn't let him, it was my fight and I wanted to punch him more badly than he did, this got me expelled but I didn't care, I was too busy reveling in m victory in beating the snot of him: I gave him a bloody nose.

Though when Percy got in trouble for calling our English teacher an old sot, whatever that meant the school sent a letter his mom telling her that Percy would not be allowed back next year, his mood lifted. . .but just a little bit. I could tell Percy missed his mom because he hated that fact that she was with Gabe of all people. Hey he was homesick, no surprise there.

And yet . . . me and Percy were going to miss things at Yancy. The view of the woods out our dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. We'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange and smelled funny. We were worried how he will survive the next year without us. We'd also will miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that we could tell.

I just sighed when reality came to me, exam week was come up soon, like Percy and Grover, I had to study. _"Like Shikamaru says, it is going to be troublesome,"_ I said absently in mind until I clicked. Who is Shikamaru?

The night before the exams started, Percy and I decided to have a study session in our dorm. Throughout the night, I could see that Percy was getting more and more agitated. Finally he threw his _Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_ book across the room. I couldn't blame him even I was getting irritated due to the words swimming in my head doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards.

Percy started to look sheepish when I was looking at him with a raised eyebrow saying. Want to talk about it.

"Sorry about that man, but how the heck am I supposed to know the difference between Chiron and Charon!" he said.

I put on my cocky smirk, due to saying yet again one of my genius smart ass replies. "Simple, one has an I and the other one has an A in their name," I said in the most simple list thing to say. Percy banged his head in the desk and muttering to himself. "I can't believe I just walked into that one."

"Ok, let me help you then. Chiron, is the one with the I, is half horse and trains heroes. Then we have Charon, the one with the A, he is the ferry man of the dead who is a greedier than a gold-digger. The dude loves Olympian money!" I said, due to that's how I remember.

"Is that how you remember everything? Give it a short description and/or insult them?" Percy asked while trying to hide a smirk.

"Hey, it's easier for me to remember stuff like that." I smiled. "But my way might be best for you. Everyone has a different way of remembering stuff."

"Yeah," Percy said. "I can't believe I am saying this but I think I should go see Mr. Brunner, he might have a way that is good for me."

"Want me to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, so I don't feel like a total idiot going down there." Percy replied and got up to get his book. I just laughed leaving with him.

* * *

We walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. We were three steps from the door handle when we heard voices coming inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said ". . . worried about Percy and Naruto, sir."

We froze at that. We nodded at each other and leaned closer in to eavesdrop, not that we did it a lot but when a friend is talking about you to a teacher, you'd want to know what was going on.

". . . alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boys to mature more."

"But they may not have much time. The summer solstice deadline— "

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let them enjoy their ignorance while they still can."

"Sir, they saw her. . ."

"Their imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Naruto alive until next fall—"

The mythology book that Percy had brought with him fell to the floor with a thud and my eyes widened in panic as all went silent. As soon as Percy grabbed the book, I grabbed him and we started to run for it. We saw a shadow of something much taller than our wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked like an archer's bow!, we steered to the nearest room and we proceeded to hide for a bit.

A few seconds later we heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside the door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.

We were both sweating, that was too close.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn . . ."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." We heard Grover whine.

When the lights went off in Mr. Brunner's office went off, we bolted out of the room that we were hiding, talk about close. When we made it back to our dorm, Percy locked the door. "Ok, now we know for sure something is going on!"

"Yeah, but what and who would want us dead. I mean, they talked as if someone was after us." I questioned wanting to know who want us dead. Was it Mrs. Dodds?

"Hey, you can stay up the night." Percy said. "I mean, you're the one here that can actually still be hyper and kicking when you don't get sleep and if anything happens we would have a better chance at surviving."

"Fine with me. . ." I said. Then I'd sighed, "I just hope we survive the exams."

Percy groaned and then hung his head, once again reminded of the exams and why we went down there in the first place. "I am so screwed."

Just then Grover walked in like nothing had happened. "Hey, how are you guys doing on the studying?" When we both hung down our heads and didn't say anything, he got worried. "You guys ok?"

I answered, "Yep, we are so screwed."

* * *

The next afternoon, we finally got out of our THREE HOUR LATIN EXAM! "Three hours of that madness!" I complained, test back in the other schools were never like this!

"Ugh, my eyes are swimming with all the Greek and Roman names that I misspelled." Percy complained as he held his head. Unfortunately, Mr. Brunner called us back in. "great" I muttered.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best." He then turned to me and asked. "And same goes for you Naruto"

"You see." Mr. Brunner commented. "This place is not the right place for you boys then. It was only a matter of time."

I glance at Percy sadly to see that Percy was upset too. I mean, this was our favorite teacher at this dump of a school and in front of a whole freaking class, was telling us that we couldn't handle it here. This made me pissed off. He can tell this to me but in front my best friend Percy was crossing a border line.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say . . . you're not normal, Percy and neither are you Naruto. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," Percy blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."

"Percy—" He called out but Percy was already out the door.

I looked from the door to Mr. Brunner and scowled. "Way to choose your words Mr. Brunner." I said as I left to chase after Percy.

* * *

On the last day of the term, Percy shoved his clothes into his suitcase while I proceeded to do the same.

The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, rich one's at that like me. Their parents were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. All of them were spoiled rotten.

They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them that I was staying in a hotel to Manhattan, but in reality I didn't wanted to go because then I'll start feeling bored and lonely, sure I can just go to Vegas an make a casino go bankrupt but it wasn't fun when you're doing it alone. They say money makes the world go around, but I say that's bullshit because even with all that money you're still alone.

Percy and I were dreading on how we were going to say good bye to Grover, but as it turned out, we didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same greyhound as we had, so there we were, together again, heading to the city as the three _amigos_. During the whole bus ride, we saw that Grover was very fidgety, like he was expecting something to come out the works to come after him or us. He was like this every time they left the school campus: which was odd.

Though Percy was getting annoyed by it and he blurted out, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" which made me smacked my head. Leave it to Percy to get to the point.

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"

We confessed about eavesdropping on his and Mr. Brunner's conversation the night before the exams.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh . . . not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" Percy asked

"Or is that too hard for you answer Grover" I said. _"I always wanted to interrogate someone, too bad it has to be Grover" _I mentally said to myself.

He winced. "Look, guys ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers . . ."

"Grover/Dude-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you guys were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and . . ."

"Grover you suck at lying." I blurted, speaking the honest truth.

Grover began sputter and his ear turn pink.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a couple of grubby business cards. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in fancy script, which was murder on our dyslexic eyes, but they finally made out something like:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"What's Half—"Percy started.

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address." That made my eyes rolls. There was something really odd going on, that was for sure.

Percy looked at little sad that even Grover had a summer home like the other people at school. Even if I was one of those rich kids he knew I was alone, and I was also going to be hanging out with him in the summer, so yeah this made me glum to. "Okay," he said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."

He nodded. "Or . . .or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Percy growled out harshly, which surprised me.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you, both of you." He said making us look at him oddly. I mean, we were the ones who had to protect him from bullies and we were lost sleeping worrying that he'd get beaten up the next year without us. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended us.

"Grover," Percy said, "what exactly are you protecting us from?"

Before he could answer, there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound bus over to the side of the highway.

* * *

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Percy, Grover, and I filed outside with everybody else.

We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd would notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

"Talk about being in the middle of nowhere." I commented while hitting the back of my head on the bus. I raised an eyebrow and took a look at the fruit stand on the other side of the street. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks they'd ever seen. These where no ordinary socks, they were as big as sweaters! Who wears socks that big?

The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The creepy thing was, is that they were staring right at Percy and Me. "Talk about creepy," I commented. "Hey Grover . . ." When I was going to ask it suddenly died in my throat.

"You ok man?" Percy asked when he saw Grover's face.

We looked at Grover to see that all the color had drained out of him, that and his nose was twitching. "Tell me, are they looking at you two? They are aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" asked Percy in a joking manner.

"Not likely," I replied, getting really freaked out. "I don't think they would even fit fat Albert!"

"Not funny you two. Not funny at all." Grover whined.

"What is eating you?" Naruto asked. Grover only pointed to the old ladies.

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. They heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," he told us. "Come on."

"What?" Percy said "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"You actually like the heat Grover?" I asked while a little bit annoyed.

"Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside while we'd stayed back for a bit. Across the road, the old ladies were still watching us. The middle one cut the yarn, which they could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for, probably for big foot or King Kong. I shuddered due I did not wanted to find out and stay and climbed into the bus.

"Come on, let go see Grover before he starts to wet himself."

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment, the bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life and everyone cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

"Oh just in time." I drawled, as I walked to the back with Percy.

* * *

Once the bus got going, Percy got all feverish like he got the flu while I started sweating and complaining about the heat. Grover was not any better but he was chattering his teeth like he was cold.

"Grover?" asked Percy.

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling us?"

Grover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, Naruto what did you two see back at the fruit stand?"

"A few old ladies with way too much time on their hand." I replied while putting my hand on his forehead and wiping off the sweat.

"Yeah," Percy smirked but lost it at Grover serious face. "Wait, they're not like Miss Dodds are they?"

The look he gave us made it seem worse. What could be worse?

"Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." Percy shrugged, like it was nothing

Grover closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself,

But it wasn't. It was something else, something almost…older. Now that is odd. _"Uggh why am I being so paranoid"_ I said to myself.

He said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?" Percy replied, getting the feeling like it was something big.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time." We both asked, getting freaked out as much as Grover was now.

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." Grover mumbled to himself again.

"Grover," Percy said, because he was really starting to get scared. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you two home from the bus station. Promise me." This seemed like a strange request but we promised he could.

"It is no problem, I am going over to his place anyway." I replied.

" Is this like a superstition or something?," Percy asked, but got no answer. "Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

He looked at us mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers that would be best on their coffins.

That is when the cogs of my mind started churning and rapidly. The things that have been happening lately and all the Greek Mythology we'd had been learning finally caught up to me. Those three old crones were something, which made me pale realizing who they were, wishing I never answered to my superstition. "Oh man, please tell me this is a dream"

"What?" Percy said, freaked out that I was scared now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading feel free to comment or review my story on what you think **

**Naruto and Percy's height are 5'3 yep little wolverines lol**

**Here's a peek at Percy's demi-god powers even though you can just check out in the wiki but I feel like posting this**

* * *

**As a son of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Percy is an extremely powerful demigod. He has a degree of divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. Hazel had considered Nico di Angelo the most powerful demigod she knew, until she met Percy and Naruto , and believed that Percy's power rivaled Naruto's, Nico's and Jason Grace's abilities. Nico later states that, even compared to the rest of the Seven Heroes of Olympus, Percy is the most powerful demigod he has ever met who was also supported by Naruto. Both through his father's authority and his own inherent power, Percy's abilities include: **

**Water-Induced Abilities:**When in contact with or in the presence of water, Percy gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god and he has shown to be more powerful than Ares while in this state. In The Lightning Thief, Percy was able to defeat Luke in the Camp Half-Blood swordsmanship class after he'd doused himself in water. In addition, after Percy was pushed into the creek during Capture the Flag, he effortlessly defeated four children of Ares in rapid succession, including Clarisse. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound.

**Hydrokinesis:**With the power of the sea within him, Percy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Percy can control water almost omnipotently. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. His hydrokinesis abilities include:

**General Hydrokinesis: **He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape.

**Hydrogenesis: **Percy can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. Percy did this while at Mount Saint Helens, creating water out of nothing to cause a volcanic eruption. He also uses this skill while creating his own personal hurricanes. While traveling on the Argo II during The Mark of Athena, he presumably used this ability while combining his powers with Jason Grace's to create powerful storms.

**Superhuman Strength: **Percy's strength increases greatly to the point where he was able to hold the sky, (which is The Curse of Atlas), on his shoulders.

**Healing Factor: **Since he is the son of Poseidon he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water.

**Water Propulsion: **He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates.

**Underwater breathing: **Percy can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater.

**Water Immunity**: Percy can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Percy can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter.

**Water Solidification: **Percy can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. So far, he has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and on two instances in The Son of Neptune, he hardened the water into giant hands that followed and imitated the movements of his own hands.

**Sailing Skills**: Percy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea.

**Communication**: Percy has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in The Sea of Monsters, in a conversation with Tyson).

**Aerokinesis (unknown degree):**Percy can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. By the events of The Son of Neptune he is able to sustain the storm with less effort than his first use of the skill against the Titan Hyperion, although it still drains him over time.

**Geokinesis (limited):**Percy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades.

**Cryokinesis (limited):**Percy can use Cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane, as he does during the battle in Alaska in The Son Of Neptune. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him, demonstrated during The Titan's Curse.

**Electrokinesis (limited): **Percy used this skill unintentionally on one occasion, while creating his own miniature hurricane to fight Hyperion. Sparks of lightning appeared as his hurricane increased in power. His control of this ability, however, is far less than that of a child of Zeus and appears to be limited to a side effect of his storms.

**Heat Resistance:**Percy has as far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a Cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. He was able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines, though it began to get more painful the longer he was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the super-heated steam from the eruption of Mount Saint Helens**.**


	4. I have the weirdest dreams

**Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 3: I Have the weirdest dreams**

* * *

**Read the Disclaimer! : I don't own anything of PJO and Naruto except this story which came from my intelligent brain.**

* * *

**Question corner: Your host Naruto di Angelo (clap)**

**Naruto: thank you glorious fans, if you're wondering what the question corner is? Well is where you ask question from the author about situations of the story but I suggest you don't because the author is a major troll, this is can also be used to ask personal question for the characters of the story especially from e. Wink. Wink**

**Jose19 5/31/13 . chapter 3**

**I want to know who is more powerful Naruto or Percy beause I think in the original story he was far too powerful for my tastes, and the story is quite interesting to read.**

**Naruto: *snort* me of course! I'm the main character people**

**2013Gokurocks201993 5/28/13 . chapter 1**

**Will Naruto be getting his memories of his past back?**

**Naruto: Of course I will get it back**

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 2 **

**when Percy matches Naruto will it be because of the curse of Achilles because he wasn't that good at using his powers so that's the only thing I can think of that will make them pretty even or else Thalia should be around equal to them as well if that weren't the case because of her training with Artemis a good I know there are a lot of hunters but there are more demigods at camp so to make the compassion fair is that Naruto doesn't have the curse Percy does Thalia doesn't.**

**Naruto: Percy will have the Achilles curse which will be a massive cheat code for him. I have already have something that equals the Achilles curse which all of you know the two fox tails. Thalia will equal us in magic, you know her lightning powers but not giving spoilers for her future powers. hehehe**

**Guest 5/31/13 . chapter 3 **

**actually he dosen't have super human strength as you recall even Annabeth held the sky for a bit and she isn't partially strong probably mostly because of will and determination that got them through it**

**Naruto: actually he does they call us demigods for a reason half us have godly strength but percy strength doesn't equal that of a son of Zeus nor mine.**

**End of Question corner**

**Naruto: see you later my beloved fans. Until next time our host on the next Chapter will be Percy, give him a good time maybe you can ask him some question about Annabeth or ask him what's two plus two. LOL. Bye**

* * *

On the rest of the bus ride we listened to Grover freak out sessions. We heard him muttering "why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?" What made this worse it's when looked at us like we were dead mans. Grover was seriously freaking us out.

Whenever he got upset, Grover's Bladder acted up, so we weren't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made us promise to wait for him which I took it seriously, if there's one thing you need to know about me is that I always keep my promise. When we saw Grover went to the bathroom Percy took this window of opportunity to get his suitcase and slip outside but stopped and looked back at me and began to speak.

"Aren't you coming, seriously I know Grover is freaking you out"

"Yeah but I don't want to be rude and abandon him besides he made me promise" I said, but in my mind I wanted to say "I know, just grab me and leave, I don't want to stay!" but Percy bought my excuse and took the first cab and heard him "East one-hundred-and-fourth and first".

I was somewhat pissed at Percy, when he just left me there with crazy Grover muttering things that made no sense at all, is not like it could get worse.

"Naruto where is Percy?"

I spoke to soon. "He kind of ditched us for you being too crazy, I could of have joined him but since you made me promise and didn't want to be rude I decided to stay"

Grover went extremely pale and started to walk back in forth, without his crutches, freaking out and started to rambling gibberish which I couldn't hear well but I caught a line saying "This can't be happening, I can't fail like last time I did with Thalia".

When I heard the name Thalia I started to wonder who she was, so I went and asked "Grover who's Thalia? She's your girlfriend or something? Is she hot?" I said the last question in a joking manner to get Grover to stutter, it was funny to watch him that way.

"I can't fail"

Apparently I was completely ignored, it got me irritated: I don't like being ignored. But then again no one likes being ignored.

"Grover!"

"Oh dear" said Grover, still ignoring me and off on his own world.

"GROVER!" I said raising my voice but that didn't snap him out of his daze. My eye started twitching and began to rub my hands rapidly, I walked up to Grover and caught him in a tight grip by his shoulder to turn him around and slapped him back to the real world.

"OOW, thanks Naruto I needed that" said Grover while he proceeded to rub his check where I slapped him.

"Anytime" I said which I literary meant because I always wanted to do that, next was to slap someone silly maybe Percy will take the hit for this one.

"Do you know where Percy could have gone, because he said you were going to spend the summer with him" Grover said.

"Who knows? Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I said trying to be stupid but then went on to my real point "I'll only answer if you answer mine".

"Naruto we don't have time to play twenty-one questions here, Percy just might be in grave danger" Grover said in a panicked voice.

"What? From the kindly ones?" I gave a long a long pause and proceeded to be more forceful on my questions "Grover what is a Kindly one? What were those old crones in the fruit stands? Please answer me".

"Naruto the less you know, the more safe you are" Grover said in a worried tone but also in a quite scared one to, it was due to I was giving him the stare. I couldn't blame him it was only used when I tell bullies to back off or to get lost; which they gladly do.

"The more you stall my question, the more time Percy slips away" I said due to knowing that Percy was going to take a trip in Montauk, which he invited me to go to. "So stop dodging and answer my questions".

Grover let out a frustrated sigh and began to look at me glumly, I felt bad because I was still giving him the stare and gestured my hand to go on. "Naruto how much do you know about Greek mythology".

"Seriously you know better than I do that I'm acing that class, even thought that test was hard" I couldn't blame myself for finding the test hard, there were some minor Greek stories that I didn't bother looking up; I'm always engrossed in the big ones.

"Naruto, I know this going to sound crazy but gods exist and everything you read about monsters they exist too" Grover said.

"You mean like the Mino-"

"Don't say the names!, Names have power Naruto" Grover said in a panicked tone.

"Okay but what does this have to do with me and Percy" I said.

Grover looked at me sadly like my life was a living curse, which I didn't like very well. "Naruto what do you know about Zeus"

"Well he is the youngest child of Kronos and Rhea, Later became king of the gods for the drawing of the lots but the one that I mostly recognized is that he is famous for being a skirt chaser which resulted to many children with mortal women who were Demi-god's like Hercules, Perseus, and many more" I said trying to understand but then it hit me like a pile bricks. "Am I one of Zeus children?" it was a question I didn't want to ask, because I didn't like the Idea of being the son of a skirt chaser.

Thunder boomed. Grover paled while I backed off.

"NO, you're not the son of Zeus, he is forbidden to have any children" when I heard those words I sighed in relief; talk about dodging the bullet. "I'm saying that you're the son of one of the gods, a demigod" Grover finished.

"Which one?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," which made deflate "But if I had to guess is either you're the son of Ares, Hermes, or Apollo or you're the son of a goddess which maybe is Aphrodite or Nemesis."

Ares, well I do enjoy the good fight but not an extreme level where I beat my opponent merciless. Hermes maybe my father due to I have a mischievous side in my pranks and know how to steal pretty well, and not once ever caught which I took great pride in. Apollo that was just weird sure I was inspirational to people, I could also sing but I suck at poetry and have suckish aiming which was proved; basketball. Nemesis well I'm not that very vengeful but I do believe in equal value. Aphrodite?

"How the heck am I a child of Aphrodite?" I said. Grover just looked at me in dumbfounded expression and muttered some lines which I got ear off saying. "He is so blind; he doesn't even know when they check him out."

"I get checked out" I said almost stupidly. This time Grover chose not to comment. So I decided to drop the conversation and went to a more pressing matter. "So the crones in yarn where they really, you know who I think they were."

Grover nodded.

I looked sad. "I'm going to die" I said not enjoying my demise.

"No!," Grover yelled which caused me to look at him oddly. "It doesn't always mean that you're going to die, it could mean that someone you know is going to die." Grover said as he tried to lift my spirits up, but I didn't dread about myself dying, if I was then I wasn't going to make It easy, if there's one thing I knew about myself is that I'm a fighter not a quitter.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We find Percy" which made me look like an idiot forgetting that Percy was on the same boat as me. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

I grabbed my suitcase and proceeded walk outside and got the nearest cab, I called over Grover to get inside. As we entered the cab, I quickly said "East one-hundred-and-fourth and first and go fast, I'll pay you extra". The cab driver didn't need to be told twice when I showed him my cash.

"So," I said trying to start a conversation "Why Zeus can't have children?"

Grover looked at me in a frowned, but he spoke nonetheless "It's not my place to tell you nor this isn't the place but you will know once Percy and you go to camp"

"Camp?" I said.

"It's a camp for people like you" he gave a long pause. "And the safest place to keep you away from the monsters eventually".

"What's this camp called anyway? Camp half-blood?" I said in curious manner.

"Yeah that's what it's called, Camp half-blood, how did you know?" Grover said in a surprised tone.

I was stupefied due to that was the actual name of the Camp. "I didn't I just took a wild guess".

* * *

Grover and I stopped talking for the rest of the road. We got out of the cab and handed the money to the cab driver and gave him my thanks. We started to enter the apartment building. As we entered we found a very strange but rather funny sight, there was a fat man who looked like a walrus in a thrift store. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something. The more I looked over the fat man it made me realize that this was smelly Gabe, I wasn't sure at first so I sniffed him and by the gods did I regret doing that.

"YUCK" I said in absolute horror. He smelled so horrible it was nauseating me. I started to think that Percy wasn't exaggerating on Gabe's disgusting odor; I once smelled it on Percy when we first met and asked if he drinks or smokes because he had the smell, he quickly denied and said it was his step-fathers odor.

"I know he smells just like a sewer" said Grover as he covered his nose, not that you can blame him, I did it to.

When I looked at Gabe's prone I started to have conclusion that Percy did this, Heh, I'll give him a high five for this.

"Grover I got an idea" I said.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see" I said putting an evil smirk that would make super villains go in shame.

Grover went a little pale due to I was grinning like a madman when I went over my suitcase. "Naruto, are those Halloween masks?" Grover asked timidly.

"Yeah, put it on," I went and threw the mask to Grover, which he caught "This going to be a classic" I said trying my best not laugh manically.

"Mine's to scary Naruto give me a less scary one" I groaned and grabbed the leather face Halloween mask and gave him a vendetta mask. "Hmm" Grover was still not satisfied.

"Oh for the love of" I snatched the mask from Grover and pulled out my sharpie marker and drew multiple peace symbols on it. "Here" I said.

Grover was now a happy Grover. "Much better" Grover said as he put on the mask.

"Good for you scamp, now do Daddy a favor and pick up the walrus" I said as I put on my Michael Myers mask which had voice projector. I do my best to look scary.

Grover proceeded to grab Gabe and dragged him to the bathroom as I followed shortly holding a chair, rope, Duct tape, flashlight, and a bucket.

"Grover fills this with cold water" I said as I proceed to tie Gabe in the chair and wrapped duct tape around his legs and arms. I then went over the bathroom and turn all of the lights except the one in the middle were Gabe was located.

"I'm done Naruto" said Grover as he gave me the bucket filled with cold water.

"Thanks". For some reason I began to wonder what was missing in this situation. I have evil music, check. I have fake gun, check. Horror background, check. _"What am I missing"_ I pondered to myself.

"Oh of course, how could I forget; Duct tape in the mouth," I said. "Grover may you please" I gestured. Grover didn't need to be told twice and splashed the cold water on Gabe's face ceremoniously; I chuckled and turned on my voice projector.

Gabe woke up and was immediately frightened over my face due to I had the flashlight on under my head. He tried to speak or scream but couldn't due to tape on his mouth.

"**Calm down Mr. Ugliano,"** Gabe went to total shock, for me knowing his name. **"Yes I know your name and know where you eat and hide, my friend over there will remove the tape from your mouth so you can speak, if you scream well you'll just have to find out"** I laughed sinisterly which scared him quite badly.

I gestured my hand at Grover to remove the tape. Grover yanked the tape out of walrus so hard it made me wince, Gabe let out a yell of pain but Grover quickly silenced him with a back handed slap in the face. "Silence human!" he said which I gave raised eyebrows.

"_Where did that come from"_ I said clearly amused

"Who are you? What do you want?" Gabe stuttered as he was trying to regain his wits, failing horribly if may add.

"**I want to play a game"** I was laughing inside my head due to he was panicking quite badly. **"I want you to answer me a question if you answer correct you live if you answer wrong well this happens"** I pulled out the fake gun and shot Grover multiple times were he was standing and looked over his blood which was actually ketchup and passed out of total shock. Gabe tried to scream but I hold out the fake gun at him, which shushed him pretty good.

"**Where is Percy Jackson?"**

"He went to Montauk, Long island they rented a cabin, please I swear it's what I know now let me live" the next thing I knew I see something shocking. I saw a grown man cry, talk about the shame and humility. I did Gabe a favor and swung a Haymaker to knock him out cold; if this were slomo you would see the ripples on his faces.

I proceeded to wake up Grover but the only response was food; He should lay of the enchiladas. I knew no matter how much I would shake Grover he would never get up when he is thinking about food, so I started to remove his mask. It was a shame that I didn't get Percy, but I guess Grover has to do; I proceeded to slap him silly.

"Oww" Grover yelled as he woke up.

"**He is Montauk, Long island in a cabin but I don't know which one is it," **I said what the walrus has told me and later on turned off my voice projector.

"I got that covered I can smell him, but how will we get there I just can't leave you here" Grover said.

"Wait you can smell him how?" I asked.

"Oh you see the reason I know your demi-gods is by your sense of smell, you know its godly" Grover said, as I noticed that it actually made some sense. I started to wonder if I could smell them too so I asked.

"Can I smell them too if I tried"

"No, you have to be a monster" Grover said as he began to remove his pants which got me to react like any typical person in this situation.

"Grover!, I like girls not dudes keep your pants on!," I said totally disturbed in the situation. I took a peek down at his feet but realized they weren't feet they were hooves and looked up to see that Grover had furry legs. "Grover your half-".

"Goat, I know" as he cut me off.

"Oh, I thought it was donkey" I said in a joking manner even though I knew he was a satyr.

"Blaa-ha-ha," I could tell it ticked him off. "Satyr's would trample you for such an insult"

"Sorry" I said scratching the back of my head looking sheepish.

Grover just shrugged it off. "Let's just go and call a cab" he said.

"I got a better idea" I said as I was eyeing at a black 1968 dodge charger and there was a man over the hood of the car looking all smug wearing a leather jacket. His hair swept back. He was currently playing with his keys, this guy is just begging to be robbed; I'll do him the favor. "Put your mask on Grover we are about to barrow a car". I said as I turned on my voice projector.

Grover and I approached the man and when he looked he snorted_, "Heh, not like he is any better" _I said in my mind.

"What do want brats, Halloween isn't on of a couple of months so get lost" said the man in the leather jacket.

"**We're not here for you, were here for your ride"** I said scaring the man.

The man's shocked face instantly went to a scowl and pointed his keys like a make shift finger threatingly. "Listen here kid-" The man never finished his threat due to me and Grover stomped his feet in perfect harmony, I went an landed a hard blow on the man's gut which made him drop his keys which I caught with my free hand. Grover then landed a round house kick which connected on the man's jawline and drop like a sack of potatoes.

I whistled because that was impressive. "Nice Grover" I said.

Grover looked to have blushed in embarrassment but I couldn't tell due still having the mask on. "Thanks I had a great teacher" he said.

I proceeded to slide in the hood of the car which I was always wanted to do. I got in the passenger's seat while Grover; who also slides in the hood of the car, got on the wheel while I handed him the keys. He started the engine and we drove to Montauk.

"Wake me up when we get there Grover" I said as proceeded to take a very short nap.

* * *

Note to self don't take a short nap, ever!.

When I was sleep, I had very vivid dream. It was storming on the beach, and three beautiful animals, a white stallion, a golden eagle, and a black Rottweiler, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up kicked the eagle's wings. The dog looked very confused but it looked angrier than confused, he would team up with the eagle and started to attack the horse viciously and later change sides with the horse helping him attack the eagle. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

I ran toward them knowing that I had to stop them from killing each other especially the dog, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I wouldn't make it in time. I saw the dog bit viciously in the stallions leg, which he cried in pain trying to escape but the grip of teeth was keeping him still, I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I heard someone screamed behind me_, No!_ ,Who was confirmed to be Percy when I turned back my head.

Suddenly I fell down like the ground swallowed me like a large sinkhole; I fell into a white room nothing but a door in front of but it wasn't white for long you see darkness started to leak and began swarmed the wall's in darkness and the next thing I know the door started banging like someone was trying to get out. I didn't know which was worse the banging door or darkness that was creeping behind me like it wanted to swallow me. Then I heard the monstrous voice again, telling me to go and embrace the darkness, I didn't know why but I felt at home if went over there but my instincts told me to not go forward.

As the darkness got closer, I went and open the door as quickly as I can, having fear of not wanting to listen to the evil voice.

When I had entered the things got really weird, I was in a dojo wearing a karate GI and looked to be bowing to a boy with bushy brows in a Chinese appearance wearing a robe and a martial arts belt around his waist. He had short hair that was curved upwards in the back. There were also four kids around my age and two of them looked younger; they were all wearing the same clothing as the boy in front of me. The first figure looked to be a boy with pupiless pearl eyes which was weird, he had long black hair that reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail. The rest were girls, both had pearl eyes like the first figure, they must be related. The girl next to the boy had dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling down to her pretty face. The girl next to her had dark black hair but had a blue tint when it shined on the sun, she had fair skin. She looked like a nervous wreck due twiddle ling her fingers too much and she constant caught glances at me and blushes away when I look back, she must be sick. The last girl was also pretty and looked quite energetic. She had black hair that was worn Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead and steel gray eyes.

I looked back automatically to see there were two adult males with silver hair and three kids who looked one year younger than me. The first adult who was the oldest and the tallest with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals). The second young adult had heterochromatic eyes the right eye was dark colored while left was blood red and had this vertical scar that reached on his cheek his was appearance was really cool especially with that face mask. He wore the same clothes as the old adult but his was blue. The three kids were wearing karate GI just like me, the first had this aura complexion that we were beneath him and had this brooding personality that any stupid girl would walk into. He had onyx eyes and his hairstyle was quite weird, He had black chin-length hair and the back of his hair was spiked up that it looks similar to a duck's ass. I wonder if he noticed it. He was being annoyed constantly by a girl with dyed pink hair and normal green eyes. She constantly played with her long hair and kept asking the guy on a date but she was rejected, but she still tried. The final person was a boy who had pale skin and short black hair and black eyes. He was giving a fake smile which was really creepy but somehow you felt really bad for him.

"Lee!, let those flames of youth burn deep into your soul and show your opponent what you can do!" said a well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style in a green spandex in a nice guy pose. Who knew Bruce lee had a reject.

"Yes Guy sensei, I Rock Lee will show you the power of youth Naruto-san". I didn't know how but for some reason I could see that Lee's eyes were on fire with burning passion. "Let's begin Naruto-san" Lee said as he put his hand behind his back and raised his right arm upward gesturing to come on.

I couldn't help but to smirk and dashed aiming with the right a straight punch while guarding my face with my free arm. He dodged well but I could see that I slightly grazed the left side of cheeks. Then suddenly Lee left my field vision, he was no longer in front me until I decided to look down only to be greeted by a high kick under my chin, I flipped back from harm's way but I stumbled slightly feeling the massive damage of that kick. Rock Lee was pleased and intercepted with strong jabs and straights which led to be on defensive. He was using his momentum quite well but I wasn't going let him proceed farther. As Lee released a strong right I ducked under it and landed a right hook which connected perfectly that it made Lee stumble back in a safe distance, I intercepted with a diving punch which was blocked by Lee's arms but it sent down in the process.

This declared me the winner in round one, Lee got up again and smiled. "I'm sorry I underestimated you, but I won't do it again I'll be the winner" then Lee turned and looked at his teammates. "Neji, Hanabi, Hinata, and Tenten, I'm sorry due to having lose the match I won't do it again, I'll win next time" said Lee in a nice guy pose calling his friends in an orderly fashion and turned around and face me.

"So we done talking, cause I'm itching for round two" I said automatically, it was weird I wanted to say something else but I couldn't. It was also strange that I knew martial arts it felt normal when I was fighting even though I don't know any styles.

We both bowed and the last thing I saw was rock lee launching a roundhouse kick, suddenly everything went black and felt that someone was jerking me to wake up.

* * *

I woke seeing Grover. "Naruto wake up were here c'mon" he said.

I was groaning and started to let out a yawn, wiping the sleep in my eyes to see clearly. I was greeted by a storm, The kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.

"_Hurricane?"_ I wondered. I knew that was crazy. I never been in Long Island but heard it never see's hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on the end.

Me and Grover were running until we reach our destination on the south shoe, way at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. Grover started to bang the door yelling to open up.

The door was open to reveal a woman with long straight brown hair with a few gray strands in it, but, otherwise, doesn't look old. She was wearing her nightgown. Percy came seconds later only let out a loud holy and hid behind his mother due to he saw me. Miss you too buddy.

Percy's mom went mama bear mode on me, picked up a stick and proceeded to protect her cub, which Percy gladly let her do. Grover decided to defend me. "Hold it!," he said as he turned back to me. "Naruto your mask is still on" he said.

"Oh" I said feeling like an idiot and proceeded to take of the mask. "Sorry for scaring you mam, the name is Naruto di Angelo one of Percy's friends" I said making an impression.

"Searching all night," Grover said. "What were you thinking?"

Mrs. Jackson looked at Percy in terror, not scarred at me or Grover for why we had come.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

Percy was frozen, looking at me and then at Grover. He looked like he couldn't understand for what was he seeing.

"_O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" _Grover yelled. "It's right behind us! Didn't you tell her?"

Percy and I were shocked due to we'd had understand as Grover cursed in Ancient Greek. Percy also looked too shocked on how me and Grover gotten here by ourselves in the middle of the night. Also for Grover not having his pants on- and where his legs should be . . . where his legs should be . . . yeah this going to be a long night.

Percy's mom looked at me sternly and back to Percy and talked in a tone that made me took a step back, to me that was saying something. "Percy. Tell me now!"

He stammered something about the old ladies in the fruit stand, who were technically Fates, and Mrs. Dodds turning into a monster, who was fury. Mrs. Jackson looked like she got the memo, due staring Percy as her face went deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.

She grabbed her purse and tossed Percy his rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. All of you. Go!"

Percy and I ran for the Camaro while Grover was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, while Percy made a sudden realization understanding about Grover's muscular disorder in his legs understanding how he could run fast and still limp when he walked . Someone should give him a medal.

* * *

**Thanks for reading feel free to leave your great comments and reviews. See you in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Naruto Son of Apollo**

**I was doing the my local story of Naruto di Angelo and the Olympians and then after quite a while I got this awesome idea where Naruto was the son of Apollo and Grandson of Mercury (Hermes roman form) it made think of Naruto was still a ninja but after his fight with Sasuke made his demigod activate when Naruto was run through the chidori, it awaken his powers and totally owned Sasuke in battle and his father came to meet him and talk to tell that Naruto needs to come his world cause demigods were abused for their powers and would start fighting for him due to being powerful. Naruto goes to camp Jupiter becomes friends with Jason grace and many more. The story will start in when heroes of Olympus is finished. This could also be adopted if someone very good Idea on how to start the story. Rules no harem. Chakra would be restricted for Zeus being a paranoid f- er but I'll let you decide on this one, the second rule not the first one. You can make him Greek if you feel like it. Last rule don't make him god like, that's all.**

**Spoiler to Naruto's Powers**

**Naruto Uzumaki son of Apollo Profile**

**Name:**** Naruto Uzumaki**

**Alias:**** Son of Apollo**

**Golden Maelstrom **

**Hero of Olympus**

**Family:**** Apollo (Father) **

**Kushina Uzumaki (Mother)**

**Mercury (Grandfather)**

**Apollo brothers and sister **

**Height: ****6'1 (185 cm)**

**Eye color:**** cerulean blue**

**Hair color:**** sun kissed blonde hair**

**Birthdate:**** October.10**

**Zodiac sign:**** Libra**

**Age: ****16**

**Weapons:**** Golden fire (sword)**

**Bow and arrow**

**Fire **

**Light**

**Species: ****Demigod**

**Home:**** Camp Jupiter **

**Camp Half-Blood (formerly)**

**New York City**

**Quests:**** Quest to Save Hera**

**Quest for Athena Parthenos**

**Abilities**

**ADHD: **Like all Demigods Naruto possesses inborn battle reflexes and senses to break apart the battle style of his opponent with brute strength**.**

**Dyslexia: **Naruto's brain is hardwired for Latin instead modern language.

**Music: **like all children of Apollo, Naruto is a fine musician.

**Poetry: **Naruto's Poetry is half ass but he can tell good poetry when reads it or hears it.

**Archery: **as a son of Apollo Naruto has a fine archery skill.

**Swordsmanship: **Naruto's swordsmanship is extremely flashy, powerful, aggressive, and inspired by videogames characters such as Nelo di Angelo and Dante from Devil May Cry.

**Fighting skill: **Naruto has been trained in hand-to-hand combat. His fighting style is considered unorthodox, consisting of dirty moves and skills from movies like tony jaa: the protector, and various famous martial artist movie stars.

**Demigod Abilities**

**As son of Apollo, Naruto is considered as son that could rival the power of the children of the big three. Naruto considered the only demigod in camp Jupiter to be able go toe to toe with Jason. In the many battles Naruto defeated Jason five times while Jason could beat him three times. **

**Pyrokinesis:**Naruto is one the rarest children of Apollo to control fire. Naruto can cover his sword in flames and arrows and not burn them in the process. He can absorb fire and light and become stronger

**Pyrogenesis: **Naruto can make fire from his body heat, and even from his own body

**Fire Propulsion: **Naruto can propel himself in fire it can also let himself fly, he can even shoot the fire that he creates.

**Fire solidification: **He can solidify his fire in a almost solid shape, he created a fire shield and walls of flames, he can even make a large fire arm that could follow his movement.

**Fire Immunity: **Naruto is fireproof; he uses this ability to cover himself in fire while fighting his opponents in hand to hand combat.

**Photokinesis**: A another rare ability for a son of Apollo. Naruto can cover his blade and arrows in light he uses this power to blind his enemies in combat and cut through his enemy's defenses. He can absorb which makes him stronger.

**Photogenesis: **He can make light from his body but only uses this when he is at night or dark places.

**Light solidification: **Naruto can make light solid and make it look at a glow stick or a light saber to Leo can shape it to the form of his hands and can shoot a solid light bolts.

**Sun: **Naruto can absorb the suns light and increases his physical and magical powers in tenfold; when it's completely up. It helps his physical abilities like his enhanced strength and speed for being the grandson of Hermes.

**Vitakinesis: **Naruto can heal any wound that he is inflicted upon, he can also heal people by singing to them and absorb diseases.

**Mercury's Abilities:**As a grandson of Mercury, Naruto has a few skills from him as well his personality which includes his pranking side and insubordination.

**Enhanced strength**: Naruto can go toe to toe with the Minotaur in strength but is less than a child of Jupiter.

**Enhanced speed: **Naruto can run fast like the wind but is lesser than Mercury.

**Traps: **he can create and sense traps.


	5. Is that a bull on Steroids

**Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: Lightning Thief **

**Chapter 4: Is that a bull on steroids**

* * *

**Read the disclaimer!: I own anything except the idea of this awesome story**

* * *

We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I could see pretty well, but I was surprised that Percy's mom could see very well as she kept her foot on the gas.

Every time there was a flash of lightning, Percy looked at Grover and then at me as we were sitting in the backseat, while he was in the front. He looked to be wondering if he just gone insane, and looked very much in denial but you cannot deny that Grover smells like a wet barnyard animal.

Percy decided to get his courage and asked, "So you and my mom . . . know each other?"

Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror thought there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly" he said. "I mean we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you"

"_Creepy way of saying it"_ I said to myself.

"Watching me?" Percy said.

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking on being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend"

"Hey, what about me" I said in childish voice. "Don't leave me out of the circle now"

"You too Naruto" Grover said while rolling his eyes out.

Percy decided to ask what looked to be bothering him a long time, "Um . . . what are you, exactly"

"Oh, he is a S-" I said only to be cut off from Grover.

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, One of my best friends is a donkey – "

I snickered due to that's what I said when I saw Grover's legs, even though I knew what he was when I saw them.

Grover let out a sharp, throaty _"Blaa-ha-ha!," _. "Goat!" he cried.

"What?" Percy said stupidly.

I decided to spare Grover the lecture and said, "He's a satyr, you know half-man and half-goat"

"Wait like Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"You paid attention to that?" I smirked. "No wonder the world is ending." Percy just glared at me.

"I thought it didn't matter"

"_Blaa- ha- ha! _There are satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such insult!" Grover said.

"Hey man, sorry for getting the wrong appearance," Percy paused for a second then quickly processed what he was just told then ask. "Wait but those are just myths, they don't exist"

"Was three old Lady's a myths, Percy?" I said.

"Was Ms. Dodds a myth?" Grover said.

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"Of course"

"Then why –"

"The less we know, the fewer monsters we attract, it's what Grover told me but I don't know how he prevents us from seeing it" I said.

"It's the Mist" Grover said

"The wha –" me and Percy said now.

"Mist, we put over human's eyes. We hoped that you and Naruto thought the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. Both of you started to realize who you were"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean" Percy said. I smacked my head and told a different way to better the meaning.

"Mist, Percy. Is an illusion that messes with our heads, it's why everyone thought Ms. Dodds was Ms. Kerr," Percy finally understood it and was about ask another question until it died when we heard a weird bellowing noise somewhere behind us, to close for comfort. "Grover what the hell was that?" my only response was him whimpering.

"Percy," Mrs. Jackson said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have get you and your friend to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after us?" Percy said.

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions"

"_Hades!"_ I said to myself.

"Grover!"

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please!" Grover cried out, while Percy looked to be in his own world trying to know if he lost it.

Mrs. Jackson made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" asked Percy.

"The summer camp I told you about," Mrs. Jackson said in a tight in a voice, like she was trying to not be scared for Percy's sake. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go"

"Please, dear," Mrs. Jackson begged. "This is hard for me. Try to understand. You're in danger along with your friend.

"Because some old ladies cut yarn"

"Dude!, you have no idea!," I said to Percy grabbing him by the collar. "Those three old ladies weren't just some three random old ladies, they. THE. Three. Old. ladies!"

"What are you talking about" said Percy freaking out, due to my outburst.

"Those were Fates. Do you know what it means – the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to . . . when someone's about to die" Grover let out.

"Whoa. You said 'you'."

"No, he said someone!" I said.

"He meant 'you'. As in _us_"

"I meant _you, _like 'someone'. Not you, _you_" Grover said trying to convince Percy that he is not on death's road."

"Boys!" Ms. Jackson said.

She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid – a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"We're almost there," Mrs. Jackson said ignoring Percy question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

I knew where Mrs. Jackson was heading and it took every fiber of my bean to tell her to 'Step on it!', but she was already doing that. Suddenly I started to have a sense of déjà vu like something was aching in my chest almost like I were zapped or something. Then it happen, the hair rose on the back of my neck, suddenly my breath hitched. The next thing was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and the car exploded.

* * *

I felt so light and dazed. Why did I felt so light and dazed? Oh right my head was currently in front of the cracked window were my blood was flowing. There goes my brain cell's. I could even feel that my nose was broken on the impact. I heard Mrs. Jackson yell for Percy's name but I couldn't move that much to move , I felt like I could pass out any second now just when I was about to go back to the world of the unconscious. Percy pulled away from the crack window shaking me to wake up.

"Naruto c'mon, wake up!" Percy said in panic.

I let out a groan and started to regain my senses. "Percy stop shaking me your making my headache worst."

"Oh, sorry about that, Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll manage," I didn't know how but the pain in my head started too slowly go away like it was healing, but how? That's when my question was answered.

"Naruto!, your healing!" said Percy letting a surprised shock.

"What?, How?," my question was once again answered when a shard of glass window just popped out of my head, which was caught out by my hand. "Gross"

"Food" Grover said breaking the shocking discovery that I learn about myself, I saw him lying unconscious with blood trickling down on his side of the mouth. At first I would be shocked but when I heard mutter some words, I knew there was some hope.

"Percy, Naruto," Mrs. Jackson said, "we have to . . ." Her voice faltered.

Percy and I looked back. In a flash lightning, through the mud spattered rear windshield, we saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight made me groan in misery. It was a dark silhouette of a huge individual, like a wrestler. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

Percy swallowed hard and began to ask. "Who is – "

"Percy, Naruto" Percy's mom said deadly serious. "Get out of the car."

Mrs. Jackson threw herself against the driver's- side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. Percy tried his. Stuck too. I tried my door and it opened.

"Percy, Mrs. Jackson!, In the passenger's side" I said as I grabbed Grover, as I was preparing to lift him.

"Percy, Naruto – both of you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

Another flash of lightning and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw what she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree- sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line," She said. "Get over that hill and both of you will see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too"

"You can't expect us to leave Mrs. Jackson" I said with reason.

Her face was pale, her eyes were sad as she already played her part in this story.

"No!" Percy shouted. "You are coming with us."

"Mrs. Jackson, when person breaks a rule or demand, your labeled trash, but if you abandon your love ones and friends, your worse than trash," I paused putting a serious face. "Percy isn't going to abandon you cause I know he is to stubborn for it to let it happen."

"I'm glad my son has friend like you" she said in honest truth.

The man with the blanket on his head kept coming towards us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands – huge meaty hands – were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head . . . was his head. And the points looked to be horns . . . Please don't tell who I think it is.

"He doesn't want us," Mrs. Jackson told us. "He wants both you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But . . ." Percy said trying to refuse.

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."

I grabbed Grover who was surprisingly light and lifted him up to my shoulder, as I walked out in to the rain as felt the cold rain splash my face, washing the blood of my face and could feel that my scar was gone. Percy wouldn't take no for an answer and grabbed her mother.

"I told you – "

"Mom, I'm not leaving you!" Percy said in determination, as sally let out a defeated sigh and went out of the car.

Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven foot tall, easy, his arms and legs were similar to those of body builders, Bulging biceps and triceps and bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein- webbed skin. I take it back, Body builders be jealous. He wore no clothes except underwear – seriously, bright white Fruit of Looms – I was going to laugh, but it died on my throat when I saw his lower half. Coarse brown hair started about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.

His neck was a mass muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming steeled ring, cruel black eyes, and horns – enormous black-and- white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.

I blink once. Two times. Three times. And finally got the rain of my eyes and asked. "Is that a bull on steroids?"

"That's – " when Percy was about to say was immediately got cut off by his mother.

"Pasiphae's son," Mrs. Jackson said. "I wish I'd known how bad they wanted to kill you"

"But he's the Min – "

"Don't say his name," Mrs. Jackson warned. "Names have power."

The pine tree was still way too far – a hundred yards uphill at least.

I glanced behind me again.

Steroids was hunched over Mrs. Jackson car, looking in the windows – or not looking, exactly. More snuffling, nuzzling, I wasn't sure why he bothered at first, until hit me.

* * *

"_Wait you can smell him how?" I asked._

"_Oh you see the reason I know your demi-gods is by your sense of smell, you know it's godly" Grover said_

* * *

"Food?" Grover moaned.

"Shhh," I told him. "Not now Grover"

"Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?" Percy asked

"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes –"

"He smells us, it's how he was able to fallow us, and it's how Mrs. Dodds found us" I said.

"Wha – " Percy let out.

As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked Mrs. Jackson's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

Car goes boom.

"Percy, Naruto," Mrs. Jackson. "When he see us, he'll charge. Wait to the last second, then jump out the way – directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have been expecting this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

"Keeping me near you? But – "

Another bellow of rage, and the Minotaur started tromping uphill.

He'd smelled us.

The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter. He should really lay off on the enchiladas.

The Minotaur closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.

"Go, Percy!, Naruto! Separate! Remember what I said." She said.

I didn't want to split up away from my friends but we had no choice, she was right – it was our only chance. I sprinted to the right feeling the weight of Grover on my shoulder, turned, and saw the creature bearing down at Percy with hate.

He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at his direction, I had to cringed due he was going to maim Percy.

I wanted to yell to Percy to run but I knew he will never outrun that thing. So I saw in fear at seeing my friend about to get skewered by those razor-sharped horns. I wanted to run but I knew I would never make it due having Grover lumping over my shoulder. That's when I saw something cool from Percy. He held his ground, and at the last moment, I saw him jumped to the side.

The Minotaur stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, Towards us this time, but I felt he was staring at Mrs. Jackson. He didn't want me? I began to lay Grover down on the grass and gave him my sweater as makeshift pillow.

We reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, Just as Mrs. Jackson said, and the light of the farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half mile away. We'd never make it.

The Minotaur grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing at Percy's mother, who was now trying to retreat slowly downhill, back to the road, trying to lead the monster away from us. Until grabbed her and looked at her in the eye.

"I'll do it"

Mrs. Jackson eyes widen in fear trying to change my decision, but she was already too late, I began to sprint away from them, leading the beast away. The Minotaur just seemed to ignore me, still looking at Mrs. Jackson. I needed to get his attention and knew how.

"Hey! Over here you disgusting excuse of an oversize hamburger," as said those, I had the beast full and undivided attention, so I went for the kill. "Do everyone a favor and hide your ugly face back in the labyrinth like your daddy told you, is why you were stuck there in the first place."

The Minotaur let out a bellow of anger, outrage, and other emotions that involved me hurting his feelings. He charged at me in full intent to crush me, forgetting about Mrs. Jackson. I buckled myself and rolled out of the way of the dumb monster charge. I began to lead it away from Mrs. Jackson and my friends, by making provoking him to come this way, like some dog.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Percy yelled.

I just ignored him and put on my annoying smirk, making hand gestures at the Minotaur. "C'mon come catch me if you can fatty"

The Minotaur let out another bellow of anger but was silenced this time when a rock hit him in the back. My eyes widened, when the perpetrator turned to be Mrs. Jackson. I stood there helplessly in shock, as the Minotaur began to charge at her instead of me. She tried to sidestep, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking pummeling the air.

"Mom!/ Mrs. Jackson!"

She looked at us, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around her neck, and she dissolved before our your eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as she were a holographic projection a blinding flash, and she was simply . . . gone

"No!" Me and Percy cried out.

Anger was the only thing I felt, when I saw Mrs. Jackson disappear. Newfound strength burned in muscles – I felt that I took a gallon of various energy drinks.

"I'm going to murder you" I said as the Minotaur bore down in to my soulless eyes, which he flinched away in fear. I took that moment of hesitation when I latched on to his neck like a leech, holding tightly around his fur. I grabbed his steeled nose ring and yanked harshly from his snout.

The Minotaur cried out in pain, flinging me away harshly from his neck, but I stood my ground and used the steeled ring as a make shift brass knuckle and punched away furiously on the right side of his face. The Minotaur spun around trying to shake me off until he raised both of his hands trying to give me a crushing bear hug. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. Percy saved me as he latched to the Minotaur's backside of his neck.

The monster was now focused on Percy trying to shake him off, but failed when Percy locked his arms around his horn. The Minotaur prepared to run into a tree slamming himself to the side, as me and Percy grabbed tightly, bracing ourselves for impact.

The dumb bull staggered around, trying to shake us. He could have just smashed me to the front of the tree flat, but I didn't look away from the gift from the horse mouth. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain washed down my spikes and felt the droplets in my eyes dripping. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.

Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I felt jealous that he gets to lay in the comfy grass using my jacket as a comfortable pillow, while we have to fight this ugly hybrid of expired meat in the raging weather doing our best to not get tossed away to something fatal.

"Food!" Grover moaned.

I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but in the current situation me and Percy were in, we had our hands full. If I opened my mouth I'd bite my tongue off, and didn't want that to have that.

The Minotaur wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. As saw this, my eyes shifted in rage as I remembered Mrs. Jackson life squeezed out, disappearing in a flash of light. I snarled and let out a desperate jabs on the bull's face which bore fruit having it stagger, Percy then used this opportunity and pulled backward with all his might, around the horn.

The bull-man screamed and dropped in one knee, which caused us to drop off from him. I landed to the sweet ground, which I was never felt so happy to have landed and felt something soft in my hand. Minotaur fur, gross. I got up to one knee, feeling the adrenaline rush coursing through my body. The beast tried to get up but grabbed the fur were it was attached in his throat, I pulled my fist backwards and launched upwards his chin, meeting my steeled brass knuckle ring. Then Percy came for the kill, appearing with the sharped horn. As the monster barreled past, he drove the horn straight to his side, right up into his furry rib cage.

The Minotaur roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate – not like Percy's mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart when Percy had slashed her with that bronze sword, that Mr. Brunner tossed to him at the museum.

The beast was gone.

The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only at distance. I was dripping wet and I smelled like livestock. I felt the rush disappear and glanced at Percy. He was shaking and trembling in grief. You couldn't blame him, he saw his mother vanish before his eyes. He looked like he wanted to lie down and cry in grief, but there was Grover, needing our help, so I grabbed his shoulder.

"Cry later, right now we need to go forward." I sounded like a first class jerk when I said those words, but I knew it needed to be said.

Percy just nodded and helped me carry up Grover and we staggered down into the valley, towards the lights of the farmhouse. Percy was crying, calling for his mother, but he still held onto to Grover. I was just grief-stricken; Mrs. Jackson death really shook me up. I've never felt so weak in my life.

As we went inside, Percy collapsed as he took me down along with Grover. I got to my knees, having heavy time breathing, I looked up seeing moths flying to the light, and came across stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a cute girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked at me then at Percy, and the girl said "One of them is the one. They must be"

"Silence, Annabeth," the man said, which my mind clicked noticing the voice.

"Mr. Bru – "

"Rest Naruto, you had long night." Mr. Brunner said, as he was right. I nodded my head, as Mr. Brunner caught me from hitting the dirt as I passed out to the land of the unconscious.

* * *

**Please feel free to review and comment. I'm sorry I haven't updated I was just sleeping in my comfy bed and reading the awesome fanfics about Naruto from Kenchi618. Bye till next chapter**

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Camp, Scamp! **


	6. Welcome to Camp, Scamp!

**Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: Lightning Thief **

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Camp, Scamp!**

* * *

**Read The Disclaimer!: **I Challenge you! Rick Riordan and Masashi Kishimoto! In a steel caged match for the rights of Naruto and Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Starting in nine o clock central live on, SUNDAY! SUNDAY! Only on Ninja-View!

* * *

**Dream**

I had a weird dream were I was cradled by woman with black hair and dark brown eyes, she was singing me a lullaby. At first I felt insulted, but for some reason I felt really small. I didn't know how, but I just felt it.

"Ma-ma" was the words that came out of my voice, but only it was younger. I raised my little toddler hands close to her face, but I was tickled by her. I was giggling and let out a few gurgles, and to be honest I was enjoying my time, was this is how it felt to be loved? I wish this could had lasted longer but I was waking up to the land of conscious.

* * *

**Real world**

I opened my eyes, I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was blanket over my legs, a soft pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a thousands of bees had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt, like some jerk decided to play golf and put a tee over my mouth to position his ball and began to hit it multiple times with his club.

On the table next to my right was a tall drink. It looked like apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.

I removed the blanket over my legs and began to stretch my legs. I reached my hand out for the drink, but my hands were a little shaky that I almost drooped the glass once I got my fingers around it.

"Careful," a familiar voice said.

Grover was leaning against the porch, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled two shoe boxes. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain and normal Grover. Not the goat boy

So maybe it was just a nightmare, which was caused by me hitting my head to hard. Maybe Percy's Mother was okay. They were still on their vacation, and I just got picked up by Grover who decided to let me crash in his big house for some reason. And . . .

"You saved my life," Grover said. "I mean both of you"

I looked over my left side and it was Percy who letting out a slight drool in his mouth, who was sleeping soundly in a deck chair just like me, having a blanket over his legs and a pillow over his neck.

"Here . . . I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this . . . it was the least I could do for you and Percy."

Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap. Inside was a bull steeled ring, it was splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.

"Mrs. Jackson" I said.

Grover looked down.

There was nothing to say everything actually happened. I wasn't sure if should be celebrating for just being alive or mourn for the loss that in that stormy night, then I wondered how would Percy take it.

"How long was I out?"

Grover stood silent for a few minutes but answered away, "One day, You've been out for one day. It's amazing that you woke up that fast."

"What can I say I'm awesome that way." I said bitterly.

"Naruto how much do you remember?"

I stared across the meadow. There groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one. Directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.

"I wish I didn't remember Grover," I said.

"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm – I'm the worst satyr in the world."

He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.

"Oh, Styx" he mumbled.

Thunder rolled out in the clear sky.

As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well that settles it, everything did happened.

Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid – poor goat, satyr, whatever – looked as if he expected to be hit.

"Oww!" Grover yelped out when I smacked gently across the head. Man he is weak.

"Grover man up . . . or ram up – whatever it is on goat language, it's not your fault so don't beat yourself up for this."

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you both."

"Who asked you to protect me?"

"No one. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least . . . I was"

"Grover that's really noble, but why . . ." I began to get a slight headache.

A vision came up about two kids playing in the swing set cheering me to them push higher and everything a slight blurry. I was still fighting to stay conscious.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here"

He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.

I recoiled at the taste, because I was actually expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was ramen. Man I could feel the soup and noodles pour endlessly on my mouth, and I could smell that seafood flavor on to my nose. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. I felt like I could beat any MMA fighter in twenty seconds.

Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.

"Was it good?" Grover asked.

"Good? Man that was the best drink ever! Period."

"What did it taste like?" He sounded wistful, I immediately felt guilty.

"Crap, sorry man," I said. "I should've saved some for you to taste."

His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just . . . wondered."

"It tasted like ramen." I said in a grin.

He sighed. "And how do you feel?"

"Like I can kill Nancy Bobofit and get away Scott free, and leave the ultimate question. Where's the body?" I said letting out a dark chuckle and right on cue the sound lightning flashed in the clear sky.

"That's . . . good," he said hesitantly. "That's good . . . I think. Well let's not risk drinking any more of that stuff."

"What!, dude this taste good."

He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it was the A-bomb, and set it back on the table. "Huh, that's odd those marks should have disappeared when you drank the ambrosia."

"huh, what marks"

"Take a look for yourself." Grover said as passed me the mirror.

I grabbed the mirror and my eyes immediately went wide in shock as I was seeing my face reflecting upon the mirror.

Six thin markings, almost looking like whiskers. Three on each side on my cheek. And finally I let myself have it.

"Who the F*Thunder* did this to my FACE! Cause I swear by the Gods that I'm going to shove my FOOT so far up his A*Thunder* Not even Apollo would dare shine upon him, and I'm going to B*Thunder* SLAP the living S*thunder* out him that not even His own mother will recognize his face when I'm through."

The room was in silence. Grover was a chuckling nervously. I rub my cheeks harshly to rub these whisker like marks off my face but no matter how hard I just wouldn't erase. There was silence

Silence was broken.

"Explain to me why I have whiskers across my face." I said slightly annoyed.

"We thought that you got them from fighting the Minotaur, well I guess not." Grover said.

"So you're saying these just randomly appeared in my face." I said as Grover nodded his head.

"Well isn't this just gre – "

I was cut off by groan by Percy due to he was just woken up.

"Who's making that noise" he let out weakly.

"Hey Perce welcome back man, we thought you were goner." I said cheerfully.

"Drink this Percy it will make you feel better" Grover said, as he passed down the same identical glass of apple juice that I drinked a few moments ago.

Percy went on and began to drink the apple juice that tasted like ramen. He drank the whole glass leaving a bright smile.

"What did it taste like?" I asked curiously.

"Chocolate-chip cookies," he said. "My mom's. Homemade."

Me and Grover flinched when we heard Percy mention his mom, which Percy didn't miss.

"Where is my Mom" Percy asked in a frown.

I looked at Percy sadly, which he didn't took quite well. "Percy, Everything that had happen last night was real."

"My Mom . . . she's dead" I just closed my eyes imagining Mrs. Jackson face when the Minotaur choked the life out of her.

"What now?" he asked.

"I don't know, Grover?"

Grover grabbed the glass away from Percy and finally spoke. "Well we need to see Chiron and Mr. D, c'mon there waiting."

* * *

The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.

Percy was legs where wobbling, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but held on it. He'd paid for that souvenir the hard way, just like me.

As we came around the opposite end of the house, Percy managed to catch his breath.

I didn't know much about Long Island, but I knew that we must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile distance. Between here and there, I was simply amazed for what I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture – an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena – except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school – age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids with bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and then I blinked long hard to realize that the horses had wings. Pegasus's.

Down the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. There two girls one was the same blond that I saw when I passed out, and the other girl was a longed haired raven with beautiful blue eyes who was a total babe, who looked to be two years older than me, who were leaning on the porch rail next to them.

The man facing us was a small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels – what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it, I'm so smart. He looked like a cherub who'd turn middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, which Percy told so much about, except this guy could've out-gambled him easily.

"That's Mr. D" Grover murmured to us. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl's over there are Annabeth Chase, and Silena Beauregard. There both cabin counselors, but Annabeth been here longer than just anybody. And you already know Chiron. . . ."

He pointed out at the guy whose back was to me and Percy.

When I saw that wheelchair, that tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

"Mr. Brunner!" Percy and I cried respectively.

The Latin teacher turned and smiled at us. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B, clever old man.

"Ah, good, Naruto, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered us the vacant chairs to the right and left of Mr. D, who looked at us with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"What a flattering speech, am I right Percy"

"Yep." He said.

We both scooted a little farther away from pork and grumpy because, if there's one thing I learned from watching reality TV, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol. I was a satyr.

"Annabeth, Silena?" Mr. Brunner called out the girls.

They came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us.

"These young ladies nursed you back to health, Percy, Naruto. Annabeth, and Silena, my dears, why don't you both check on Percy and Naruto's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron." They both said.

Annabeth looked to be around my age or Percy's, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. She had a deep tan just like me and had curly blond hair, she was almost exactly like a thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined her image. They were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.

She glanced at the Minotaur horn on Percy's hand, then she glanced at my steel ring in my hand, clutching it like a brass knuckle. She looked at us, and I imagined she was going to say, _You killed a minotaur! _Or _Wow, both of you are so awesome! _I was hoping for the last one to be actually be said.

Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep." To Percy.

"You purr when we rub your whiskers" to me.

Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.

Me and Percy could laugh at each over those comments at each other's faces, but we were no position to laugh.

"I find it cute actually," she said as our attention turned on to Silena, she in a small tint of a blush on her face. "I have to go, bye"

Silena then sprinted in the same direction where Annabeth had left.

Me and Percy where gazing at the retreating backside of Silena Beauregard in perfect synchrony, and in our minds we finally understood the statement that every adult male said when a hot girl left, _Hate seeing her go but I love to watch her leave_.

"What a babe" I blurted out.

Percy just nodded in my comment.

There was a moment of silence as me and Percy saw Silena retreating backside leave out of are side. After she left our field vision, we heard a murmur almost sounding, _Young ones_, that it look a lot like Mr. Brunner's voice.

"So," said Percy, breaking the silence over the table. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Wait!, you mean the trainer of Heroes?" I said as Mr. Brunner nodded his head. "Aren't, you supposed to be dead or something?"

Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him. "I honestly don't know about should be. The truth is I can't be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."

Wow, that was amazingly deep and admirable about Chiron, Becoming a teacher for years wasn't something on my top ten wish lists, it was actually making kind of glad that Chiron was going to teach awesome fighting skill's in the near future.

"Doesn't it ever get boring?" Percy asked.

"No, no," he said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."

"Why depressing?"

"Being immortal means you will see all those that you have learned to love die sooner or later . . .I am not sure if I could do that." I said to Percy, who finally understood.

"Mr. D . . . does that stand for something?" Percy asked, changing the subject.

Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at Percy like he'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

I didn't know why but I could see a slight purplish gold aura enshrouding Mr. D, I didn't how but something was screaming in my head to stay away from him.

"I must say, Percy, Naruto," Chiron broke in. "I'm glad to see you both alive. It's been a long time since I've made house call to potential campers. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"House call?" we both said.

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me soon as he met you both. He sensed you two were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin to . . . ah, take a leave of absence."

I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher in my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.

"You came to Yancy to just teach us?" I asked.

Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about both of you. We contacted your guardians, letting them know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But both of you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless both of you made it alive, and that's always the first test."

"Are you guys going to play or just talk" Mr. D said impatiently.

"Forgive me for stalling Mr. D," Chiron said. "Let's begin."

"_Do_ you both know how to play pinochle?"

I just nodded my head. I learned how to play back at Yancy making those kids broke was one of my favorite things I liked about Yancy.

"I'm afraid not," Percy said.

"I'm afraid not, _sir_," he said

"Sir," Percy repeated. I could tell that he was liking the camp director less and less. I couldn't blame him I wasn't liking him either; I wonder who was the Genius that put him in charge.

"Well," he told Percy, "it is, with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games invented by humans. I would expect all_ civilized_ young men to know the rules."

I had to hold back a snort due to the mention of the word civilized. Percy is the opposite of civilized, the only time he will be civil is when he is on a date with a girl, or to his mother and respected elders.

"Please," Percy said, "What is this place? What are we doing here? Mr. Brun – Chiron – Why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach us?"

Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question"

The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time when a card started landing on my pile.

Chiron just smiled at Percy and me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if he let us know no matter what our average was, _we_ were still his star students. He expected _us_ to have the right answers.

"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?"

"She said . . ." Percy looked to be remembering about her mother "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."

"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man are you bidding or not?"

"What?" Percy asked, while I just frowned at Mr. D's word

He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so Percy did.

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell" Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."

"Orientation film?," I asked 'Is it Pg-13?'

"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy, Naruto. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know" – he pointed to the horn and ring in the perspective shoeboxes – "That you both had killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad's. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods – the forces you call Greek gods – are very much alive."

Percy stared at us around the table, then straight at me.

He looked to be waiting for me or someone to yell, _Not!_ But all he got Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied his points."

"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "If you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"

"Eh? Oh, all right."

Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.

"Wait," Percy told to Chiron. "You're telling me there's such thing as God"

"Well, now," Chiron said. "God – capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."

"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about – "

"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."

"Smaller?" we asked.

"Yes quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."

"Zeus," I said. "Hades. Poseidon. He means them."

And there it was again – distant thunder on a cloudless day.

"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would be really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."

I just looked at Mr. D and shrugged it off.

"But they're stories," – I just winced Percy said those words – "They're – myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."

"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. " And tell me, Perseus Jackson" – Percy flinched when he said his real name, which I just learned now today – "what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh mortals – they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come _so-o-o _far. And have they, Chiron? Look at these boys and tell me."

Talk about issues, for a god he's quite cranky, oh yeah I figured it out. When Mr. D said mortal's, I instantly knew he was a god, Grover was a major help due to him being quiet and chewing his soda can.

"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that _immortal _means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"

Percy looked to be about to answer, off the top of his head, that it sounded like a pretty good deal, but the tone of Chiron's voice made him hesitate.

"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," Percy said.

"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like to be called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call _you_ a myth, just created to explain how a little boys can get over losing their mother's?"

Oooh, low blow right there.

Percy looked ready to attack Chiron like a rabid dog, but he looked like he wasn't giving Chiron the results. Then he said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods." – I winced, then looked at Wine dude to see if he wasn't going to blast Percy to oblivion, until I was assured.

"Oh you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."

By Wine dude's threat.

Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."

"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this damn miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe!"

He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

"How . . godly" I said while Percy had his jaw dropped, which made snicker, I hope a fly comes out or comes in.

"Mr. D," he warned "Your restrictions."

Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.

"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"

More thunder.

Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.

Chiron winked at us. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."

"A wood nymph," I repeated in interest, while Percy was still staring the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space. Yeah . . . right.

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time – well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away – the second time, he sent me here. Half- Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence', he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha! Absolutely unfair."

Mr. D sounded like a six year old child, how old was he? 2,000 or is it 1,000 years old. I just hoped the rest of the gods weren't bratty like he is.

"And . . ." Percy stammered, "Your father is . . ."

I just had to groan and face palmed myself, Percy can be dense sometimes.

"_Di immortales,_ Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."

"Didn't you say names were a powerful thing, and shouldn't be used around using them for no reason, Mr. Wine dude" I said cheekily.

Mr. D just growled at me and looked ready incinerate me on my spot, but I knew he wouldn't do it, he's on probation.

"You're Dionysus," Percy said. "The god of wine."

'_Finally!' _I said in my head.

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"

"Y-yes Mr. D"

"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"

Oh man I tried my best not to laugh at the Aphrodite comment.

"You're a god." Percy said

"Yes, child."

"A god. You."

Ooh, yikes. Mr. D turned to look at Percy straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that his whiny, plump little man was only showing Percy the tiniest bit of his true nature. Even though Mr. D wasn't looking at me, I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, Drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. I got the message if I pushed him, Wine dude would show me worse things. He would plant disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a straitjacket in a rubber room for the rest my life. How charming.

"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.

"No. No, sir."

The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."

"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

"I'm have to stop you right there Chiron, because Lady Tyche shines upon me." I said as I showed my cards.

Mr. D looked ready to vaporize me right out my chair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to beaten at this game. He got up, and Grover straightened his posture like a soldier.

"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before sing-along at tomorrow night. But first, Grover, we need to talk, _again, _about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."

Mr. D turned to us. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. Naruto di Angelo. And mind your manners."

He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.

"Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He been . . . ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."

"Mount Olympus," Percy said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"

"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."

"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like . . . in _America_?"

"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."

"The what?" we both said diligently.

"Come now, Percy, Naruto. What do you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilizations were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know – or as I hope you know, since both of you passed my course – the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names perhaps – Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite

"And so then they died." Percy said.

"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not – and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome either – America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we here."

It was a little too much, but then I thought about the most recent thing in my life you just had deal with as another obstacle in life no matter how high the mountain seemed to be.

"Who . . . who am I?" Asked Percy.

Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair; at first I would think it would be Impossible. He was paralyzed from down. But Chiron was a centaur.

"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."

And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I would have thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

"_Just like Grover" _I said in my mind.

"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson, Naruto di Angelo. Let's meet the other campers."

We both nodded and followed Chiron to our tour.

* * *

**That it's is a wrap people what will happen next. Will Percy accept his fate as Naruto or will he be forever ignorant, will Naruto blend in this lifestyle? Do I really to go to school? Find next time on DRA- Err I mean – Naruto di Angelo and the Olympians . . . Z**


	7. I am the greatest fighter that has ever

**Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 6: I am the **_**greatest**_** fighter that has **_**ever**_** lived, period.**

* * *

**Read the Disclaimer!: **I do not own Naruto nor PJO but I shall soon, This day is day I rise from poor to filthy rich. I worked my body in soul for this match up, Riordan and Masashi I'm coming.

* * *

**An: This chapter Dedicated to Kenchi618 for his awesome finish of the Naruto fanfiction story 'The Sealed Kunai' it was amazing it brought manly tears to my eyes.**

**This also dedicated to Bonesboy15 for giving me props over liking the story I made 'Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian'**

* * *

Percy looked like he got over the fact that our Latin teacher was centaur, we had a nice tour, though me and Percy were careful not to walk behind him. Me and Percy done popper-scooper in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade a few times, and, were sorry, but we did not trust Chiron's back end the way we trusted his front.

We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the camper nudged each other. One pointed over to the minotaur horn and then the steeled ring. Another said, "It's _them_."

'Yes it is _us' _I thought sarcastically.

Most of the campers were older than us. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, man I had to say I was digging the color choice of the shirt. Then they started to stare it us uncomfortably which caused Percy to shy away, which wasn't normally him. They looked like they were expecting us to flip or something, but they're not our first Satyr we seen and strangely enough I was feeling ballsy on making that donkey remark.

I'd looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized – four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale sea resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.

"What's up there?" I asked Chiron.

He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded.

"Just the attic."

"Somebody lives there?" Percy asked this time.

"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."

I got the feeling he was telling the truth. But I just felt something alive it was weak like barely hanging on to is life, and I was sure something had moved that curtain.

"Come along Percy and Naruto," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."

* * *

We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.

Chiron told us that the camp grew a nice crop for exports to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."

He said Mr. D had his effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D restricted those, so they grew berries instead.

I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bus to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind magic with music. I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D.

"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" Percy asked Chiron, which made me support him.

"Yeah, I mean . . . he was a good protector. Really he kept me right?" I said.

Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy, Naruto. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."

"But he did that!" Percy and I exclaimed.

"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost Percy in New York, but he just might squeeze out it due to he kept Naruto. Then there's the unfortunate . . . ah . . . fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when Naruto brought him and you over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."

I winced maybe this wouldn't had happen if I didn't act like a child trying to figure what was going on, and maybe just maybe we could have gotten Percy on time and saved his mother from harms way. I felt really, really, really guilty. If I knew what was a stake Grover wouldn't be in this much trouble.

"He'll get a second chance, won't he?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, he helped get us here so I think that is good enough, even he is a bit weak, he is still a good guy." I said trying to support the good cause.

Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Naruto. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age. . ."

"How old is he?" I asked curiously.

"Oh twenty-eight."

"What! And he's in sixth grade?"

"Well hey, I am thirteen and I was in sixth grade too!" I said, trying my best to support Grover.

"Yeah but . . . twenty-eight! And besides, no one would think much of that Naruto!" Percy panicked as he looked back to Chiron.

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."

"That's horrible." Percy said while I just shivered, being in school for long periods of years was quite frightening.

"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career…"

"That's not fair," Percy said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"

Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?"

Percy and I weren't quite ready to let this subject drop.

Something had occurred to me when Chiron talked about Mr. Jackson's fate, as if he were intentionally avoiding the word _death._ This looked like a tiny and hopeful ray of light that seemed to caught on to Percy and asked Chiron.

"Chiron," Percy said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real . . ."

"Yes, child?"

"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"

Chiron's expression darkened.

"Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now . . . until we know more . . . I would urge you to put that out of your mind."

"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"

"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods."

* * *

**~Woods~**

Percy wanted to know what he was talking about, even myself who was left curios but when we reached the edge of the forest that thought left me. As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.

Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"Stocked with what? I asked. "Armed with what?"

"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you both have your sword and shield.

"Uh, no," I said rhetorically. "But we do have a steeled ring and a Minotaur horn."

Chiron just rolled his eyes over my smartass remark and ruffled my hair which made me grumble. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later."

The tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held spear fights.

"_Cool."_ I thought.

"Sword and spear fights?" Percy asked.

"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall." Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

What do you do when it rains?" Percy asked with a confused face.

Chiron looked at him as if he had gone a little weird. "We still have to eat, don't we?" He continued then sighed and decided to drop the subject.

Finally, he showed us the cabin. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collections of buildings I'd ever seen.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops, which were something me and Percy can do.

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. I found this odd because there was something strange power that radiated from the girl, something that felt similar to Dionysus but yet totally different.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Zeus and Hera?" Percy said.

"Wow, there really is a brain down there." I said.

"You're an ass sometimes." Percy said giving me half glare.

"Well I try."

"Children, behave," Chiron said scolding. "And Percy you are correct."

"Their cabins look empty"

"Several cabins are that's true. No one ever stays in one or two."

Okay so each had different god, like a mascot twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_"NO, you're not the son of Zeus, he is forbidden to have any children"_

* * *

I looked to see Chiron pulling Percy back from cabin Three.

It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Come along, Percy, Naruto." Chiron said.

Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers. Number five was bright red – the real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to fallow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe around my age or close to Silena. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me and Percy an evil sneer. Great just what we needed the 'welcoming committee' and to be honest, this girl reminded me awfully of Nancy Bobofit, though she was bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown, instead of red.

We kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves.

"We haven't seen any other centaurs," Percy observed.

"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here."

"Oh, seems my kind of crowd." I said in a deviant smirk.

Chiron put a smirk and said, "I am not sure about that Naruto. They take it to the extreme and they do that every day."

"So what you are saying is that they are the ones who invented Tail Gate Parties and Frat Parties?" I said in a grin and Chiron just nodded. "Oh boy."

"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."

The blonde girl that me and Percy met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.

When we reached her, she looked at us critically, like she was still thinking about how much Percy drooled and how much I would purr. It aggravated me a little.

I saw she was reading a book of were there pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take these two from here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told them, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on _old_. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. It was a caduceus, which meant this was the Hermes cabin.

Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.

Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."

He then galloped away toward the archery range.

We stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me sizing us up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."

So naturally Percy made an impression by tripping in the door and made a total fool of himself. I couldn't help but to join people in the snickering, at least nobody said anything to him.

Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, Naruto di Angelo, meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.

"Well since were new I guess were undetermined." I said.

Everybody groaned.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward.

"Now, now, campers. That's what were here for. Welcome Percy and Naruto. You both can have those spots on the floor, right over there"

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall, about 6'1, and muscular, with short cropped hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded quite different. Me and Percy glanced over and saw her blushing. She saw us looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now."

I fought hard to not roll my eyes for her one-eighty mood swing, well at least I have a leverage.

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

"Hah, thank the gods I didn't bring my wallet." I said which made Luke laugh and some of the campers snicker, and I even heard people say damn. Bingo. ' I'm getting you, you, oh I'm definitely getting you' I said in my mind eyeing at the people that though that they were going to rob me.

"How long are we going to be here?" Percy asked getting in to the seriousness.

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

The campers all laughed.

'Damn, I don't like the sound of that.' I said in my mind.

"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you both the volleyball court."

"We already had seen it." Percy replied.

"Seriously" I said.

"Come on."

She grabbed our wrist's and dragged us outside. I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind us, so acted maturely and flipped them off which just added more fuel to their laughter.

* * *

**~outside~**

When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson and di Angelo, you have to do better than that."

"What!?" we both had said in unison.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought one of you were the one."

"What's your problem?" I said barely keeping myself in control.

"Seriously all we know is that we killed some bull guy – "

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told him. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"Hah, I bet they totally loved the chance at seeing their loved ones sacrificing themselves" I said in equal fury, getting to her personal space.

Annabeth took few stepped back having a frightened look in her features. She quickly regained her composure but had slight trouble making eye contact with me due to I was still glaring at her.

"I'm sorry for being rude" Annabeth said mustering courage to face me.

"Apologize to him." I said gesturing at Percy. "It was his mother."

Percy looked Annabeth in a frown due remembering his mother's sacrifice, which once again led Annabeth to apologize.

"Look I'm sorry for your loss, but to fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?" Annabeth said.

Percy shook his head. "Look, if the thing we fought was really _the _Minotaur, the same one in the stories . . ."

"Yes."

"Then there's only one."

"Yes."

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So . . ."

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."

"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."

"Ha ha, wow what a pain." I said now remembering Mrs. Dodds, while looking at Percy. "So you mean if you killed one, accidentally with a sword – "

"The Fur . . . I mean your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad." Annabeth informed him.

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked.

"You talk in your sleep."

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" I asked while Percy nodded.

Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Man, you guys take fear to the extreme, sure she was creepy but, come on. They can't be that bad." I replied, getting Annabeth to give me the look.

"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?" Percy whined. That even sounded sad to him. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." He said, pointing to a few other cabins.

"You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or . . . your parent." Annabeth informed him.

She stared at Percy waiting for him to get it . . . Yeah.

"My mom is Sally Jackson," He said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central least, she used to."

"Uh Percy, I think she means your dad." Naruto commented.

"But he's dead. I never knew him." Percy said.

Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids. "Your father's not dead, Percy."

"He's a god." I said putting it bluntly as possible.

"What?" Percy said surprised. "Do you know him?"

"No."

"Then how can you say and how can she say – "

"Because we know both of _you. _You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

You don't know anything about me." Me and Percy said prospectively.

"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet both of you moved around from school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"Wha – "

"How –"

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too." Annabeth cut in

We tried swallow our embarrassment. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost sure sign. The letters float off page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD – both of you are impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

"You sound like . . . you went through the same thing?" Percy asked.

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar."

"The food of the gods?" I asked.

"Yes. The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and both of you would be dead. Face it. Your Half-blood's.

Hey I knew I was half-blood but Percy still looked confused still trying to ask question but cant really seem to pick the right one.

Then a husky voiced yelled , "Well! If isn't newbies"

Ah crap.

I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls and two boys behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

''Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which I understood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' it was an odd insult though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could fallow through on the threat. She turned toward me. "Who are these little runts?"

My eye twitch, I didn't know why but I just didn't like being called a midget.

"Percy Jackson and Naruto di Angelo," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

I didn't even care if she was his grandmother.

"Like . . . the war god?" Percy said.

How embarrassing.

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," he said, recovering his wits. "It explains the bad smell."

I just laughed, this is one of the reason I like Percy he's always blunt, even though it gets him in trouble.

Clarisse growled at us. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy and Natty."

"Percy."

"Naruto."

"Whatever. Sherman and Mark you get the blonde, I got this one."

"Clarisse – " Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of this wise girl."

'Wise girl' I thought.

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and we didn't really want her help. We were the new kids. We had to earn our own rep. And I liked being the new kid.

I handed Annabeth my minotaur steeled ring while Percy handed his horn and we got ready to fight, in the time we had our backs turned I felt a grabbing sensation by the neck, and by reaction Percy stomped the foot of the perpetrator, while I rolled to my left and parried the hand by my neck, following by a harsh nasty right elbow.

The person dropped on the floor harshly. I got a better view at the person and realized I knocked out Clarisse. Ahhh my bad.

Percy tried to say something but it died in his throat when a front kick connected to my chest. I felled on my ass and wheezed harshly, I felt like someone just threw a log at me.

I saw Percy assault the big red head kid on his back. Percy raised his right arm ready to make an elbow strike to the mean kid's head. Before he could do it a kid with dark brown hair, slipped his arm underneath his armpit and locked his hand behind his neck yanking him of the redhead. Then he slipped other hand and gave Percy a full nelson as he was raised above his chest.

Percy struggled to get out but there was a problem, Percy was shorter than this guy, two inches short to break the hold.

"Hold him good Sherman." Said the redhead kid.

I got to my feet and sprinted fast, slamming my fist to his right side of his cheekbone.

"Mark!" cried out Sherman as threw Percy like a ragdoll.

He tried to grab me but a parried it away and grabbed his shoulder as leverage and delivered a flying knee strike to Sherman's face. But put his hand to block right on time before it could fully connect to his face. Still he dropped on his butt while I did too.

"You little – " Sherman's word died as Percy came giving him a low dropkick to the face knocking him out of cold.

"Hah, way to have the drop on him." I said grinningly at Percy, who also was smirking.

We got up and saw the girl's helping Mark and Clarisse.

"Let go," said Clarisse fully conscious, and scowled at us. "This isn't over, both of you are dead new boys."

That's when I let her have it.

"Oh please, I'm only going to tell you this one time with all the humility I can possibly summon up; my name is Naruto di Angelo and I am the greatest fighter that has ever lived, period. You will not beat me again so save yourself the pain and humiliation and save me the time and the chance of breaking my hand on your face and just walk away."

Oh man, sure I sounded arrogant but man I was just waiting forever to use those lines, and know I thank Clarisse for giving me the open invitation.

Her friends had to hold Clarisse back. They dragged her back toward to cabin five letting yells of obscene death threats, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.

Annabeth stared at us. I couldn't tell whether she was surprised or shocked at what she just saw.

"What?" Percy demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want the two of you on my team for capture the flag."

* * *

**Yep the water thing didn't happen except the action fist fighting did. Feel free to coment, or review this chapter.**

**Again I dedicate this chapter for Kenchi for his awesome story of 'The Sealed Kunai' check out my fanart that I drew for him in my profile I think it came out wicked.**

**This also for Bonesboy for giving props and fan's on 'Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian', the chapter is on its way in progress.**

**P.s : No this isn't a Silena X Naruto fic guys. It's a _Naria _fic. Naruto's a guy that is just admiring the figure and looks of a pretty girl.**


	8. Burn food! Burn!

**Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 7: Burn food! Burn!**

**Read the Disclaimer!:** (Oh gods *deep breath* TenshinG did it he's running away with the rights of Naruto and PJO who are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan he is finally the owner.)

**~Reality~**

Yes. . . you're finally mine Naruto. . . and PJO. . . Zzzzzzzzz*snore* Zzzzzzz.

* * *

Word of the fight that happened near the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever I and Percy went, campers pointed at us and murmured something about ass whooping.

Annabeth showed us a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords) which looked awesome too me, the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man), and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough.

Finally we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Sure, will see you then." I said.

"Thanks for the tour." Percy said politely.

"Whatever," She said. "By the way how did you two learn to fight?"

"He did." Percy said motioning to me

"Movies and street fights." I said flatly.

She looked at us, like she didn't believe it. But I didn't care I wasn't the type of person to convince someone with words, I was the type to beat them up until they believed it.

"Both of you need to the Oracle," Annabeth said.

I just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who?" Percy said.

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."

I saw Percy looking at the lake, whishing somebody would give him a straight answer for once, which kind of cause me to stare at it too.

We weren't expecting anybody to be looking back at us from the bottom, then I notice two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved at us if we were long-lost friend.

Me and Percy waved back, I also winked the girl in the right, gave her a flirty smile, leaving an option to be more than just _friends_. She giggled at my attempts.

"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads, cute." I said knowing the myth's that involved them being cuties and capturing the hearts of few god's.

"That's it I want to go home." Percy said feeling completely overwhelmed.

Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You _are_ home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?" frowned Percy.

"I mean _not human_. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?"

"I think you know." Annabeth replied.

"half-god," I said remembering and old memory from my lawyer.

* * *

**~ Flashback~**

"_Mr. Fury were did my parents get all this money" I asked._

"_Well I suppose can know a little," Mr. Fury chuckled, as he adjusted the file. "You got your money from your father, who was a powerful man."_

_For minute there I could tell Mr. Fury tied his best not let out a chuckle at was. "Can you tell me about him."_

"_I cant, but I can tell you he expected great things from you, cause you my boy have a bright future ahead of you." He said with great enthusiasm._

* * *

"_Is this my future?" _I thought.

"Half-god." Percy repeated my word.

Annabeth nodded. "Like your friend told you here in our last conversation, Your dad is not dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's . . . crazy."

"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"_Old habits!, sorry!_," I said mimicking Mr. D voices. "Yeah powerful people need some release if you know what I mean."

That earned me a smack from Percy, who blushed at the inmate thoughts.

"Right, so what are we called again?" Percy asked.

"We are Demigods," Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who is your dad?" Percy asked.

Her hands tightened around the pier railing. I got the feeling that Percy just trespassed on a sensitive subject.

"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small."

"He teaches American history."

"Oh, so you got a super mom then." I said, making Annabeth chuckle a bit at my reference to her mother.

"He's human." Percy stated.

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"

"Um, who is your mom then?"

"Cabin six."

"Meaning."

"Athena. The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle." I said sparing Annabeth the lecture.

"Ok, so who is my dad?" asked Percy.

"Undetermined," Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew."

"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."

"My dad would have. He loved her."

Annabeth gave him a cautious look. Like she didn't want to burst his bubble, I didn't like that look. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"

Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always ... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."

"Huh that explains why some of the kids in the Hermes cabin, looked sullen and depressed, so it's like a call, waiting for it to hear it ring or not." I said, getting a frown from Annabeth.

"So I'm stuck here," Percy said. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"

"Hey man you can crash in my place, seriously I have a lot of money, and I tend to get bored maybe my lawyer might just pull some strings." I said giving Percy some light.

"That sounds great but it makes me a free loader," Percy said honestly. "But seriously do we really have to stay here for the rest of our lives."

"Well, it really depends." Annabeth stated. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us we're old enough to cause trouble—about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

"So monsters can't get in here?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"

"Practice fights. Practical jokes."

"Practical jokes?"

"Heh, some people's idea of a prank . . . Nice." I said in honesty, which caused Percy recoil, due experiencing some of my pranks.

"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."

"So ... you're a year-rounder?"

Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.

I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."

"Why did you come so young?"

She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business."

'Touchy.' I said in my thoughts.

Oh." Percy stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So ... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless . . ."

"Unless?" we both asked.

"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time ..."

Her voice trailed off. I could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.

"Hey," I said in curiosity. "Do you know anything that relates to the summer solstice would you?"

"Yeah I was meaning to ask that to too." Percy stated.

Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So both of you _do_ know something?"

"Well... no. Back at my old school, Naruto and I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean because we could not figure it out?"

She clenched her fists. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so _normal_."

"Normal? _Riiiight,_ as normal as you can get with Gods anyway_." _I said sarcastically.

"You've been to Olympus?" Percy asked surprised.

"Some of us year-rounders—Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others—we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."

"But... how did you get there?" Percy questioned, which got me really curious.

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor." She looked at me like she was sure I must know this already. "Both of _you_ are a New Yorker's, right?"

"Oh, sure"

"Duh." I said, as far I knew, there were only a hundred and two floors in the Empire State Building, but I decided to not point that out.

"Right after we visited," Annabeth continued, "the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping ... I mean— Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."

I frowned. I wish I could help her, but I felt something deep inside of me that it wasn't my problem, like I shouldn't even bother to help her, It was almost like I should just mind my own business and walk away without a care in the world. Huh weird.

"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm _not _too young. If they would just tell me the problem . . ."

I could smell barbecue smoke smoking coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth must've heard our stomachs growl. She told us to go on, she'd catch us later. We left her on the pier, tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan.

* * *

**~ Cabin Eleven ~**

Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, I noticed that a lot of the campers in the cabin had the same features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers. In a sense, they were sort of like me natural born pranksters. I couldn't help but to feel home amongst my kin, maybe I was a child of Hermes. I left Percy alone for the moment as he sat down with his Minotaur horn.

The counselor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was his marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact.

"Found you and your friend a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

"Thanks." I said as I went to set it up.

"No prob," Luke said as he was walking to Percy giving him is own sleeping bag.

As I set my sleeping in my spot I started to hear on Percy and Luke's conversation.

So…your dad is Hermes?"

He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second I thought he was going to gut Percy, but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."

"The wing-footed messenger guy." Percy asked, skeptical.

"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.

"Once." Luke said but didn't seem to say more on that subject.

I waited thinking he was going to tell the story. Apparently, he didn't. I wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar.

"Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."

He seemed to understand how lost Percy felt, and we were grateful for that, because an older guy like him- even if he was a counselor – should've steered clear of a bunch of uncool middle-schoolers like us. But Luke had welcomed us into the cabin. He'd even stolen us some toiletries, which was nice of him to do for us.

Percy asked Luke another question. "Annabeth, from Athena cabin said that me and Naruto thought that we might be 'the one'. She said we should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"

Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."

This got me attentive in the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

Luke's face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until... somebody special came to the camp."

"Somebody special? You mean like me or Naruto." Percy asked.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, it's dinnertime." The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance.

Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!" The whole cabin, about twenty or so of kids, filed into the commons yard. They lined up in order of seniority, so of course Percy and I were dead last. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.

They marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined the group from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods – and when I say out of the woods, I mean _straight_ out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill. I thought that looked adorable.

In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. Me and Percy had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench.

We saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur. That made me laugh a little.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.

Clarisse sat behind them at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over the fight close to the bathroom, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! Our glass was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want—nonalcoholic, of course."

Percy said, "Cherry coke."

The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid.

"_Blue_ Cherry Coke." He said experimenting the idea.

Seriously Orange was way cooler than blue.

"_Orange _Red Bull," I drinked it in one go. Awesome. "More."

"Here you go, Naruto and Percy," Luke said, handing us both each a platter of smoked brisket.

I loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. I wondered if they were going for a dessert or something.

"Come on," Luke told us.

As we got closer, we saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, warmest, most buttery roll.

"Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell." He murmured.

"You're kidding." Percy said, while I believed due to reading it in a book.

Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

While Percy made a silent plea to whoever was listening, he threw it in there and not much happened except for an odd smell of chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. . Percy looked oddly at it before letting me have my turn.

I threw mine and was caught by the familiar scent of ramen, garlic bread, spaghetti with meat sauce and other familiar scents that smelled quite good to be honest.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for their attention. Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have two new campers today. Peter Johnson and Nirvana di Angle."

Then Chiron muttered something. "Er, Percy Jackson and Naruto di Angelo," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered. They all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. They sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, we didn't feel that anyone was staring at us anymore. Somehow I felt like I didn't belong here, I couldn't figure out why but I just felt it inside my gut.

Later that evening, when the sparks from the campers were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all field back to our cabins. I didn't felt tired, I felt like I could run a marathon in four days straight, but I just felt that I needed some sleep.

When I closed my eyes, I fell asleep instantly.

That was my first day at Camp Half-Blood.

Then I had one of those weird flashbacks again, I didn't knew what they meant but I couldn't stop it.

* * *

_I was dripping wet, my clothes were soaking in the water while I was holding a katana._

_I looked around my surroundings, it look just like the forest in Camp half-blood but it had a different allure to it. I saw a man who looked over the height of 5'9 with short, spiky, black hair that gave him the appearance of a rock star and black eyes. He had pair of goggles with orange lens connected to ear protectors hanging on his neck. He was wearing a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-colored pants he wore some kind of black running sandals with white stirrups. On his waist was a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it. Strapped to his back, he carried a purple gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that ran up his right sleeve._

_He had this huge cocky smirk that threatened to split from his face, while playing with his toothpick._

"_You're a sadist Obito-nii." I said, once again not controlling my voice. _

_Obito let out a bark of laughter and wiped a fake tear in his eye. "Shut up and start running already you stupid gaki." _

_I growled but for some reason I bolted to the forest running for my life. Until I hit something, which sent me falling on my ass._

"_Oh Naruto, have you seen Sasuke, I was meaning to try this new awesome technique but I guess you could do." Said a aloof man_

_I got a better look at him; He was two inches taller than Obito, with gravity defying white hair, with heterochromatic eyes, a right dark-colored eye. His left eye looked crimson red having a vertical scar running over it, finishing on his cheek. Wearing a facemask, which made him look really cool. His clothes consisted of a long sleeved blue-navy shirt, with rolled up sleeves, with a pair of matching blue navy pants. He also wored the same type of sandals like Obito except his was blue and instead of white stirs it was heavily covered with bandages._

"_Ah kuso, it's you Kakashi-nii." I said, as my face went deeply pale._

_He gave me a closed eye smile and said. "Well start running it wouldn't be fun if you didn't."_

"_All of my HAAATE!" I said as I ran for my dear life, until I heard crackling noise that sounded similar to lightning._

"_Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu"_

* * *

**Yep they have appeared. So yeah I'm not going to lie updates might take while due to me back at school, but don't worry I won't quit on you guys so expects some updates but not frequently.**

**Oh yeah I noticed that I grew and inch taller . . . I don't feel so different but then again when you go to a school where the average height of males are about 6ft to 6'4, yeaaah I need to join the basketball team or football.**

**I'm 5'10 now(Originally 5'9 *174 cm*). . . just pointing that out *cries***

**p.s**

**Hey has anyone seen the new Percy Jackson movie, because I sure didn't. You know I kind of like Annabeth and Thalia's actresses, there kind of hot and I'm not complaining about that . . . **


	9. Symbol of Fear and the Unruled

**Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief **

**Chapter 8: Symbol of Fear and the Unruled **

**Read the disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or PJO it's is all own by the respective Authors Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan. . . . . but I shall soon and they won't see it coming.

* * *

_**~dream~**_

"_Uggh" was the words I muttered out of my mouth as I was dragged by the electric white haired man to where ever he was taking me too._

"_Oh cheer up," Kakashi said. "At least you didn't die, isn't that just wonderful."_

"_Haha, wow you're so sensitive Kakashi sensei." I replied sarcastically._

"_I'm glad you think that Naruto."_

_I was dragged in too the huge forest only to stop. Kakashi grabbed me by my neck and hefted me back up to my feet. When I looked up I saw a row of vermillion colored gates that I instantly recognized as torii's. Above there was plate that ascribing's in them I narrowed my eyes so that I could get a better read, it said "hermitage" or "retreat"._

_Kakashi walked aloofly and I just plainly fallowed him like a lost puppy. After a few minutes of walking I saw a bright flash engulfed me._

_I appeared in too a different place, almost like I was teleported. I saw a sign saying 'KONOHA Home of the Shinto Legacy's'_

"_Oi, brat get here and clean the dojo!" said a man._

_I got a look at him and saw him towered over me in the height of 5'10. He had natural wavy white hair and half-lidded red eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt and pants with red linings, with black leather boots. Over it he wore a white summer kimono with light blue patterns worn sloppily, draped over his left shoulder, wrapped in the waist with a gray sash and a black belt hanged loosely over it._

_I just scowled at him an blew raspberry's at him, that got me a smack from a wooden sword over my head._

"_Disrespectful Brat!" he said as he raised me by my collar. "Just clean, I aint training you for free!"_

_He dropped me on my butt and I grumbled._

"_you barely teach him anything Gin-san." Kakashi said._

"_Shaddap I am teaching him." He replied childishly._

"_Yeah by kicking his ass *laugh*" said a familiar voice._

"_Oh, Obito I see you found Sasuke." Kakashi said._

"_Yep and extra crispy too." Obito said chirpily, as he carried a ragged and burned Sasuke on his gunbai._

_I just shivered not wanting to know what happened to him. Obito looked at me and gave good nature smile._

"_Hehe, well if isn't my favorite Blondie," He said ruffling my hair. "Didn't think you would dip your hair on 'that' lake but at least you didn't get pink hair or else I would be laughing at your misery."_

_I grumbled and walked to the dojo and went to clean it._

* * *

**~few days later~**

I had been having those dreams for quite a over the next few days, as Percy and I settled into a routine that felt almost normal, if you don't count the fact that we were getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur.

Each morning we took Ancient Greek from Annabeth, we talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense, which I had great time learning. I discovered that Annabeth was right about our dyslexia: Ancient Greek wasn't that hard to read. At least, no harder than English and Japanese. After a couple mornings, Percy could stumble through a few lines of Homer without too much headache, which I considered quite a miracle.

The rest of the day, we'd rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something we were good at. Chiron went to teach us archery, which led me to be pretty decent, no bull's eye but I still shot close to it. Percy wasn't very good though, why? Well when he shot, it almost aimed my head. I chased him all around camp shooting him telling him 'how does it feel now'.

Foot racing? Nope. The wood-nymph instructors dusted it us in the dirt. They told us not to worry about it. They'd had centuries of practice running away from love sick. That got me a chuckle at imagining Dionysus chasing the wood nymph, and already out of breath by just covering one mile. But still, it was a little humiliating to be slower than a tree.

And wrestling? Hah hilarious. Every time Percy got in the mat, Clarisse would pulverize him. Me well I tried my best to slip from her holds but she somehow managed to get me in a cobra clutch submission hold but I got her back Cross legged STF. The tension between us got more heated which always ended in a heated staring contest which I always win, every time she stared she got frighten and took a step back fearfully but somehow got her bearings a little.

The only thing I didn't excelled in was canoeing, sure it didn't matter because it wasn't a heroic skill but some quest and Greek adventure's happened in the sea. But Percy surely did excelled though he canoed like a champ while I was going in circles.

We knew the senior campers and counselors were watching us, trying me, trying to decide who were our dads , but they weren't having an easy time of it. I will admit some of the Ares kids were better martial artist but I was close in matching in strength though but I would soon give in, or that good at archery as the Apollo kids seriously they make me look like a total amateur, seriously my aiming was still a bit suckish. I didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork but somehow I could tell the type metal it was and how much it cost if we sell it or – gods forbid – Dionysus's way with vine plants, I rather be a son of Artemis than being related to him seriously I would go as far as becoming a girl to fit the approval. Percy though had much more trouble on who was his dad was, but then I remembered about the incident that happened with Nancy, which made me think 'The water' and 'The shadow'. Luke told us that we might be children of Hermes, a kind of jack-of-all-trades, master of none. But I got the feeling he was just saying that to make us feel better. But I knew he really didn't know what to make of us either.

Despite all that, the camp was growing on me but I still couldn't help there was something missing about it. I got used to the morning fog over the beach, the smell of hot strawberry fields in the afternoon, even the weird noises of monsters in the woods at night. I would eat dinner with cabin eleven, scrape part of my meal into the fire, and try to feel some connection with my dad, I knew my mom was mortal because my lawyer left some clues for me, I wondered if could call Mr. Fury but my phone was left in the car and camp half-blood had no phone line when I asked, due to being a signal for monsters.

* * *

**~Thursday afternoon~**

Three days later after we arrived from Camp Half-Blood, Me and Percy had our first sword-fighting lesson. Everyone from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be our instructor.

We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. I did the lessons naturally like I did them before except with a different method that I just couldn't recall. Percy did okay, and we both learned that are reflexes were good.

There was a problem though , I couldn't find a blade that felt right in my hands, Percy to was having the same problem too. Either they were too heavy, or too light, or too short, The long ones almost worked but somewhere to heavy or too light. Luke tried his best to fix us up, but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for us.

We moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced that he will give us the basics and later would partner us together, since this our first time.

"Good luck," one of the campers told us. "Luke's one of the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

"Maybe he'll go easy on us," Percy said.

The camper snorted.

I had to agree with the reply I would feel insulted if he didn't took me seriously.

Luke showed us thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way, which I didn't complain. I was a little battered and bruised, Luke praised me for keeping up and doing quite good. I wasn't close to matching his strength due to being older and muscular than me. Percy got more bruised than I did though.

By the time he called a break, Percy was soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. I poured ice water on my head; Percy saw and thought that it looked like a good idea. So he did same.

Tighten my hold over my sword but then something odd happened. I felt that my veins were being pumped for some unknown reason, I look over it and could see my veins clearly over my skin except they looked black and pumping. I was more freaked out when my nails turned white and grew claws!

"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."

As I heard Luke finish, I went to see my hand but found it to be normal, maybe I was just hallucinating, but it just felt too real. But it didn't stop me from seeing my favorite show. Let's all watch Percy get pounded.

The Hermes guys gathered around. They were suppressing smiles. I figured they'd been in Percy's shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used him as a punching bag. He told us he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.

"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."

He demonstrated the move on too Percy in slow motion. Sure enough the sword clattered out of his hand.

"Now in real time," he said, after he'd retrieved his weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"

He nodded, and Luke came after him. Somehow, Percy kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of his sword.

"Ten bucks Percy wins." I blurted out.

All Hermes cabin jumped on that bet and favored Luke, I didn't know what came over me but for some reason I was going to win this bet.

Percy saw Luke's attacks coming. He countered. He stepped forward and tried a thrust of his own. Luke deflected it easily. Luke's eyes got narrowed, and started to press on Percy with more force.

Percy's blade hit the base of Luke's and he twisted, putting his whole weight into a downward thrust.

_Clang._

Luke's sword rattled against the stones.

Campers were silent.

Me? I was jumping up in down. "Alright Percy, thanks to you I made easy money." I said. "Fork it losers!"

Hermes campers were grumbling on losing their money against some brat like me.

Percy was sheepish over my praise.

"By the gods, Percy show me that again!" Luke said, as his scarred face broke into a grin.

Percy didn't want to, but Luke insisted.

This time, there was no contest. The moment the sword connected, Luke hit the hilt of his blade and sent Percy weapon skidding across the floor.

After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginners luck?"

Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at Percy with an entirely new interest. "Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balance sword. . . Naruto your next."

I got to the ring swinging a five feet practice sword, it was light but it needed more strength to perfect my balance, I just knew it.

"Let's begin, alright." He said.

All Hermes kid smirked waiting for my butt to be kicked by Luke.

I attacked first due to not wanting to give him advantage over me. Luke countered over my attacks like no competition, it got me aggravated and wished I was a bit stronger. For some reason I got my wish, Luke started to have bit trouble countering. So took it up a notch like I wanted. I let a strong thrust which Luke deflected with a slight equal strength.

I took a step back and spin my sword close to my hip. Luke looked in interest over my stance but took a quick thrust. I drew my sword and did a deflecting motion over Luke's blade as I twirled my body. I was in the same place where Luke was except he was behind, and then I thrust my hilt into his stomach which made him wince and then butted his sword away in the hilt. It skid around a few meters and positioned my sword over his neck.

He was utterly shocked, I was too but didn't show it on my face.

Campers were left with jaws hanging, yeah beginners luck that!

I pulled my sword away from Luke's neck and gave him a cheerful grin and gestured a good natured handshake. Luke shook it and told me if he could show that again, which I totally agreed. It was same results which made Luke look at me with great interest just like Percy.

* * *

**~Friday afternoon~**

Percy and I were sitting with Grover at the lake, resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall. Grover had scampered to the top like a mountain goat, but the lava had almost gotten me and Percy. Our shirt had smoking holes in it. Percy's hairs singed off his forearms.

We sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater basket-weaving. Until Percy got up the nerve to ask Grover how his conversation had gone with Mr. D.

His face turned in slight hope.

"Fine," he said. "I'm still hanging."

"So your career's still on track?"

He glanced at us nervously. "Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"

"Well, no" Percy said, not having a clue what a searches license.

"He just said you had big plans, and needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"

Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended the judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with both of you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you two got a quest and I went along to protect you both, and we came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."

Our spirits lifted. "Well, that's not so bad."

"_Blaa-ha-ha! _He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest . . . and even if you guys did, why would you want _me _along?"

"Of course we want you along!" Percy said.

I just bopped him in the head. "Don't be so gloomy! You are our friend!"

Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving . . . Must be nice to have a useful skill."

Percy and I tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable. We talked about swordplay and canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods. Finally, Percy asked Grover about the four empty cabins.

"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," he said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."

I just shrugged at that without caring.

"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?" Asked Percy.

Grover tensed. We were getting close to a touchy subject. "No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job. When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos."

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades." Percy stated.

"Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."

"Zeus got the sky," I stated. "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld."

"Uh-huh." Grover said.

"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here." Surprisingly, Percy said this, which got me interested too.

"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that."

"Aren't you judging a little too much, seriously maybe his cover looks evil but have you even decided to actually look inside what he really feels." I said in a frown.

Grover didn't look quite bought.

"Anyway, Zeus and Poseidon – they both had like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?" Percy asked.

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably. "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed.

I said, "That's the most serious oath you can make, especially for Zeus due to his. Uh. Infidelity with various mortal women."

Grover nodded, chuckling nervously.

We both look at each other, until Percy decided to speak, "The brothers kept their word right– no kids?"

Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo—he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia . . . well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."

"But that isn't fair.' It wasn't the little girl's fault." Percy said while I nodded.

This made me snark a question in my head, 'Why would they make an oath if they weren't going to keep?'

Grover hesitated. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill."

He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where they had fought the Minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."

We stared at the pine in the distance; for some reason could I saw a trail of energy surrounding it but couldn't quite tell due to the long distance.

The story made us feel hollow and guilty too. A girl our age had sacrificed herself to save her friends. She had faced a whole army of monsters. Next to that, our victory over the Minotaur didn't seem like much. I wondered, if I'd been stronger, could I have stopped Mrs. Jackson from sacrificing herself?"

"Grover," Percy said, "have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?"

"Sometimes," he said. "Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini."

"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?"

"No. Never. Orpheus came close. . . Percy, you're not seriously thinking—"

"No," He lied. "I was just wondering. So . . . a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?"

Grover just studied him warily. Percy hadn't persuaded that he'd he really dropped the Underworld idea. ""We are not always assigned that way.. We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems."

"And you found us. Chiron taught we might be something special."

Grover looked as if Percy had just led him into a trap, which he did. "... Oh, listen, don't think like that. If you were—you know—you'd never ever be allowed a quest, and I'd never get my license. You're probably a child of Hermes. Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge and Naruto a son of Hermes. Don't worry, okay?"

He looked like he was reassuring himself more than us.

"Grover how special are we?" I said in a probing voice.

I didn't get an answer but I saw him look at Thalia's tree. This meant one thing Big Three material.

Percy looked like he got the idea, and was kind of shocked.

* * *

**~That night~**

That night after dinner there was a lot more excitement than usual.

At last, it was time for capture the flag.

When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

"Ah, so those must be the flags." I stated.

"Yeah." I heard Luke say.

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?" Percy asked.

"Not always," Luke said. "But often."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do— repaint the flag?" Percy asked.

Luke grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one."

"Whose side are we on?" I asked.

Luke gave me a sly look, that combined with his scar, made him look evil in the torch light. "We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And the two of _you_ are going to help."

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded—shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities—in order to win support.

Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what I'd seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters they weren't too worried about. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped. Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem. That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.

"Whoa," Percy said in surprise. "We're really supposed to use these?"

Luke looked at him as if Percy had gone crazy. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here—Chiron thought these would fit you guys. You and Naruto will be on border patrol."

Our shields were the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle. I could have snowboarded on it fine. My helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

The group cheered and shook their swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at them as they headed off toward the north.

We managed to catch up with Annabeth without watching Percy trip over his equipment, Which was a shame.

"Hey." He said.

She kept marching.

"So what's the plan?" Percy asked. "Got any magic items you can loan us?"

Her hand drifted toward her pocket, as if she were afraid Percy stolen something.

"Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you both your job?"

"Border patrol, whatever that means."

"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan." She said as she pushed ahead, leaving us in the dust.

"Okay," Percy mumbled. "Glad you wanted me on your team."

" She could be me more specific over the spear or maybe wise girl doesn't know that much." I said as out loud to Annabeth, which got snickers from Hermes campers. I couldn't see her face but I knew I struck a nerve.

"It's electric!" she yelled back.

"Sucker." I said to Percy in a whisper, which caused him to snicker.

It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view. Annabeth stationed us next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.

Standing there just the both us, with our big blue-feathered helmet and our huge shields, we felt like idiots. The bronze sword, like all the swords I'd tried so far, seemed balanced wrong.

Far away, the conch horn blew. I heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue plumed ally from Apollo raced past us like a deer, leaped through the creek into enemy territory.

"I get it, border patrol means is out of the way, so newbies like us won't get in their way." I growled causing Percy to agree with me.

Then we heard a low canine growl, somewhere close by.

We raised our shields instinctively, I could see it well. "Is that a dog?" I said.

The growling stopped, and saw it retreating.

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

"Cream the punks!" Clarisse screamed.

'Great' I thought.

Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-feet-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had only the standard- issue bronze swords.

They charged across the stream. Me and Percy prepared ourselves to fight.

Percy sidestepped the first kid's swing, this caused a good opening and I smashed the butt of my sword on his face which caused him to pass out in the realm of Morpheus. My victory was short lived as they surrounded us, and Clarisse thrust at Percy with her spear. He avoided trying to not feel the harsh zap of electricity. And Ares kid swung his sword at me. I parried it, grabbing him by the neck.

"Percy move!" I said, throwing the Ares kid at Clarisse.

Percy side stepped, and the Ares kid got zapped by Clarisse spear.

"Idiot!" She said.

The 'Idiot' got up still a bit stunned.

"Sorry." He growled.

Percy was caught in surprise as an Ares camper slashed his sword across his arm, leaving a good size cut.

Seeing his blood made him look dizzy, which got me to worry.

"No maiming," he managed to say.

"Oops," the guy said. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege."

That made quite angry and lashed on him angrily.

We clashed blades for few seconds until I overpowered him In strength and left him stumbling in the ground, as his helmet came off. My senses ringed and blocked the offensive blade strike behind in my back. We stood for a good stand still until I overpowered him and maneuvered his sword down and elbowed him in the face making spray a bloody nose as he fell. The big and ugly Ares kid got up and angrily raised his sword high and foolishly charged at me. He swung and a deflected harshly causing him to lose the grip of his sword, sending it flying to a nearby tree. He looked miffed and took a few steps back defensively.

I dig my sword down, and gestured him to bring it. He sneered and cocked his right fist for a haymaker , which I responded a knee hit to the face as I bended my body slightly as he went tumbling down to unconscious.

I raised my sword and saw Percy snap Clarisse spear like a twig which made her to snapped angrily at him, which made me smirk.

Then we heard yelling, elated screams, and they saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollo's behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.

"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."

They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. The blue side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. We'd won.

We were about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to us in the creek, said, "Not bad, heroes."

I saw her completely visible.

"You!" I snapped.

She got a surprise look on her face and took of her cap. "Did you just see me?"

"Duh," I said it explaining it to a child. "You were clear as day, and you set us up."

"You put us here because you knew Clarisse would come after us, while you sucked up to Luke and sent him around the flank. You had it all figured it out."

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get us pulverized." Percy frowned, adding his voice in the conversation.

"Gee, I should have joined the other side." I said.

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but ..." She shrugged. "Both of you didn't need help."

Annabeth then looked at Percy's arm. "How did you do that?"

"Sword cut," Percy said. "What do you think?"

"No. It _was_ a sword cut. Look at it."

The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As I watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.

"Wow" I muttered.

"I—I don't get it," Percy said.

Annabeth was thinking hard. She looked down at his feet, then at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."

"What—"

"Just do it."

Sighing, he got out and looked bone dry. He also looked to have the adrenaline rush gone that he had when fighting. So he fell, but Annabeth quickly supported him.

"Oh, Styx," she cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want ... I assumed it would be Zeus..."

I wanted to ask what she meant, but then I heard a canine growl before a loud howl ripped through the forest. The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which Me and Percy somehow knew what it was, _"Stand ready! My bow!"_

Annabeth drew her sword.

There on the rocks just above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers and it was looking straight at Percy. Annabeth told him to run but he was froze in fear at this beast, so I did something stupid and slammed the beast to the side.

I was surprised that i could push something so big.

The dog got back his baring his bearings and growled at me. I felt this odd sensation back when I fought when I fought he Minotaur except I felt stronger than before and more dignified.

"LEAVE!" I growled in a commanding voice, as and earth grumbled, a crack opened at the feet of the monster canine. The ground ripped apart like a snapping mouth. Flames erupted from the fissure, and the earth swallowed the dog in one loud _CRUNCH!_

Silence.

I saw everyone face and looked mortified except Percy who was little shock not understanding how dire the situation was, Then I saw a yellow-green flame appeared above, a golden helmet being bathed by the green flames.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced. around mehim, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin fearfully trying not to show a sign of disrespect. This made me feel awkward.

"My father?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Hades," said Chiron. "God of the dead, and wealth. Lord of the underworld. Hail, Naruto Alexander di Angelo, Son of Hades.

Then I looked at Percy having a hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.

"By the gods!" someone yelled in surprise.

Everyone did the same thing as me and Chiron spoke again.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

* * *

**Yep that's done. Man I was hoping to finish earlier but meh. But I guess that what I get for being sucked on the new Naruto chapter, ah it got me few good laughs. Bye im sleeping.**

**oh one last thing this how Naruto knocked out the last Ares kid ( watch?v=QVOQX56a9oQ )**


	10. Adventure Quest

**Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 9: Adventure Quest**

* * *

**Read the disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor PJO it is perspectival owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan, dammit just once, just once I wish I could say that I own *hiccup* I'm not crying, its tears of joy *Cries* LOOK AWAY!

* * *

What happened next after the capture the flag, Hades cabin had officially appeared next to Dionysus cabin. Making it officially cabin thirteen.

The cabin walls are made of solid obsidian and a skull is hung over the doorway. There are torches that burn green fire that looked to burn twenty-four hours a day. It was still being built on the inside by Skeleton warriors and would we be finished by the morning. An a black gothic table appeared in the pavilion near cabin twelve in a burst green flames.

One of the naiads said they appeared when the capture the flag game had started. I still slept in Hermes cabin but everyone except Percy moved away from me due to true fear.

I looked at all of them long and hard, some were started sweating believing I was going to make the earth swallow them whole.

"Boo." I said.

This got everyone to scream in fright and squirm in demise, but then they stopped. Everyone looked confused as almost they were expecting fire or the huge crunch that swallowed the Hellhound.

I just scoffed and went back to sleep, just being glad I'm getting out of this damn orphanage.

* * *

**~The next morning~**

Chiron grabbed me and Percy and moved us to our perspective cabins. Percy cabin three and I cabin thirteen.

I looked inside the room. I smiled; it looked just like my room. There was a fifteen-inch plasma TV, with a PS3 and PS2 installed, there were a lot video games stacked for me to play with. There was also a nice and comfy couch. There was an IPod attached with a speaker system, I grabbed the control and played any song that came out of it. I laughed when it played Nirvana, the scentless apprentice which was one of my favorite songs. There was a lot of room to put my stuff: the Minotaur's nose ring. One set of spare clothes, and a toiletry bag. I got to sit in my own dinner table, pick all my own activities, call "lights out" whenever I felt like it, and not listen to anybody else.

And I was miserable all over again.

Just when I'd feel accepted in the Hermes cabin, I'd been separated out as if I were the plague.

Nobody mention the hellhound, but I knew they were talking about it behind my back. I don't know what sacred them most the attack or me. But it did send two messages: one, that I was the son of the Underworld god; and two, Monsters would stop at nothing to kill me. They could even invade a camp that had been considered safe.

It was just me and Percy again. The other campers steered clear of us as much as possible. Cabin eleven were too nervous to have sword class with us after we'd done to the Ares folks in the woods, so our lessons with Luke became one-on-one. He pushed us harder than ever, and wasn't afraid to bruise us up in the process. "You two are going to need all the training you can get," he promised, as we were working with swords and flaming torches. "

Annabeth still taught us Greek in the mornings, but she seemed distracted. Every time Percy and I said something, she scowled at us, as if we'd just poked her eyes.

"Quest . . . Poseidon and Hades? . . . Dirty rotten . . . Got to make a . . ."

When I heard those words I scowled at her and caused a tremor all around camp Half-Blood it still kept going and I was still looking at her with a lot of anger and frustration, until I stopped it. And left the room as Percy fallowed me.

I already gave her the message, and she understood quite well when I saw her go pale.

Even Clarisse kept her distance; though her venomous looks made it clear she wanted to kill Percy for breaking her spear. I was getting tired of her staring at us and caused a minor tremor where she was standing and landed in the dirt. Me and Percy laughed at her as she fell.

I was starting to get used to causing tremors I even made another fissure in the forest when no one was looking, I wondered if I could levitate them so then I began to practice.

Someone resented Percy, because one night when Percy came to his cabin and found a newspaper dropped inside his doorway, a copy of the _New York Daily News. _He showed it to me and got pissed over what I read. I didn't knew who did it but I levitated some rocks and threw it to the Ares, Athena, and Hermes cabin doorway, knowing it was one them who had the balls to do it.

They came out in shock and they paled when they saw me levitating rocks around like an orbit making them sharp and deadly. I threw them the newspaper at their feet. I threw the sharp spears at them but I didn't maim them I just threw them a few meters distance between them.

Me and Percy left at our perspective cabins.

* * *

**~Dream~**

That night, I had a dream and it wasn't the weird ones. It was a nightmare.

I was running along the beach in a storm with Percy keeping pace. This time there was a city behind us. The sprawl was different: buildings spread farther apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance.

About a hundred yards down the surf, three men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, two had beards while the other didn't but the all had long hair. The three of them wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, second trimmed in green, while the last was trimmed in black. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked, Tag-teamed, and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, wind rose, and large cracks appeared on the earth.

I had to stop them. I didn't know why. But the harder me and Percy ran, the more the wind blew us back, until I was running in place, my heels digging uselessly in the sand.

Over the roar of the storm, I could hear the blue-robed one yelling at the green-robed and the black-robed ones, "_Give it back! Give it back!" _Like a kindergartener fighting over a toy.

The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying us with salt, as we stumbled to the large earthquakes.

Percy yelled, "_Stop it! Stop fighting!"_

I also yelled but I was addressing the black-robe one, "_Father stop!"_

The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned my blood to ice.

"_Come down, little hero's, _the voice crooned. _Come down!"_

The sand split beneath me, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. Me and Percy slipped, and the darkness swallowed us.

I was falling but I couldn't see Percy anywhere.

Then I floated

I heard a dark chuckle, _"Hello little one."_

"_Who are you?" _I questioned in fear, this served him with greater laughter.

"_In due time, in due time young one, I'll be watching your improvement." _The dark voice said.

* * *

Then I woke up, and had never felt grateful for that to happen.

I was still in bed in cabin thirteen. My body told me it was morning, but it was dark outside, and thunder rolled across the hills. A storm was brewing. I hadn't dreamed that.

I heard knocking from the door, which was odd only Percy was brave enough to knock at here but I could feel to different life force that resembled Dionysus aura.

"Come in?"

I heard uncomfortable movement but they got brave and entered. They looked to be one years older than me and instantly recognized them as the Dionysus twins.

The one that looked like an inch taller than his other twin spoke, "Our father wants to see you."

He stuttered a bit but acted bravely, which got me to admire about him.

I clapped my hands and the lights turned on my cabin, they looked shock over the neatness and expensive stuff that was all over the cabin.

"Is that a Jacuzzi?" said the shorter twin.

I chuckled. "I was more surprised when I found it there."

I got dressed and offered my hand, "I guess you guys know my name but I don't know yours."

"Castor and that there is my taller twin brother, Pollux." The short one said.

For days, Me and Percy had been expecting a summons to the Big House. Now that I was declared a son of Hades and him the son of Poseidon, two of the Big Three gods who weren't supposed to have kids, I figured it was a crime for us to be just too being alive. The other gods had probably been debating the best punishment for us existing, especially me. I knew Zeus was looking forward it, my dad did got his daughter so it only seemed fair that he got me, and now Mr. D was ready to deliver their verdict.

Over Long Island Sound, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil. A hazy curtain of rain was coming in our direction. I asked Pollux if we needed an umbrella.

"No," he said. "It never rains here unless we want it to."

I looked at the storm. "Then what the heck is that?"

Pollux and Castor glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does."

I realized he was right. In the week I'd been here, it had never even been overcast. The few rains clouds I'd seen had skirted right around the edges of the valley.

But this storm . . . this one was huge.

At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. The Hephaestus kids were digging the stone pikes that I threw at the campers from Ares, Athena, and Hermes cabin's.

"Hey thanks for the stygian iron." Said a huge African-American "dude" with a permanent scowl, muscles like a pro ballplayer, and hands 'like catcher's mitts'.

"You're welcome . . . I guess." I said unsurely, I saw they had some trouble getting the last one out until I decided to help them. I lifted my hand and the rock followed my movement and placed it with the other spikes. I didn't knew they turned into metal all I just wanted them to be sharp and pointy.

"Charles Beckendorf, thanks ." He said.

"That's quite the power you have." Castor said.

"Thanks, I wonder how much I have." I said being a little woozy.

"Easy," Pollux said. "Its best that shouldn't be using your powers like that for too long, it can get very risky."

"I thought everyone feared me, let one talk to me." I said.

"Everyone is," Castor said meekly. "But we understand were your coming from but in lesser sense."

"Our father, you know they fear him," Pollux said. "It's the same with you but except your father is scarier."

"Thanks for understanding." I said.

* * *

Castor, Pollux and I walked up to the front porch of The Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on my first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents – two sets of cards hovering in the air. Percy and Grover where close to the railing, looked to be waiting for us. Then I saw Annabeth behind Chiron.

"Why is she here?" I said clearly showing distaste.

Everyone looked like I gone crazy gesturing my finger at her.

"So you can see me." She said as she took of her cap.

Percy was gaping at Annabeth being there.

"No duh, just like I said before clear as day." I said.

"But I didn't." Percy said which got nods from Castor and Pollux.

"Son of Hades can see through the darkness that counts to invisibility, I told you Annabeth that would be useless to hide from his eyes." Chiron said.

"Enough," Mr. D said without looking up. "Now that our little celebrities are here we can start this meeting."

Then he looked at me in a threatening glare.

"But before that you guys were taking quite long, you weren't threatening my sons were you." He said being protective.

"That's our fault father; we were a bit hesitant in knocking on the door." Pollux said.

"Yeah but when we enter his room he had a Jacuzzi!," Castor said animatedly. "I-I mean sorry."

Percy had a smirk due to visiting my home and seeing it.

"Eh, really well carry on boys your dismissed." Mr. D said in bit of a smile.

'Maybe I was wrong about Mr. D' I thought.

Pollux and Castor said goodbye and went back to the strawberry fields, making the plants grow.

"Come on," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old-bones is your father."

A displeased rumble happened across camp Half-Blood. The tremor shook the windows of the house.

"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.

"Uggh, it's a shame I can't drive you mad with bloodlust." Dionysus said. "But then again you're already mad. Also not a huge fan of your stupid tremors that you're causing around my camp, which just keeps me from reminding me why am I letting you live alive. But Chiron seems feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

"We already went through this with Percy , Mr. D, please restrain yourself from causing harm for the boys would you," Chiron said.

"Meh," Dionysus said. "They wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin, Perseus, and you I should just plain kill you. Consider it a sending back gift for your fathers from me."

"Mr. D – " Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If they are still here when I get back, I'll turn Percy into an Atlantic bottlenose and Naruto into a pile of bones befitting for the children presenting their fathers. Percy Jackson and Naruto di Angelo if you two are at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you two must do."

Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A credit card? No. A security pass.

He snapped his fingers.

The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

Chiron smiled and said, "I would like you boys to sit down please." They compiled. Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use.

"Tell me boys, what do you make of the hellhound?"

"It scared me," Percy replied, "If Naruto hadn't use his earthly powers to swallow it whole I would not be here right now."

"It was weird that it appeared." I said.

"Trust me, you two will have fought far worse, when you are done. Especially you, Naruto" Chiron commented.

"Done . . . with what?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, and why me?" I asked.

"Simple, your blood is very powerful and it repels the weaker monsters, but only the strongest of the monsters will come after you." Chiron explained. "Now Percy, what I meant was your joint quest with Naruto. This kind of quest hasn't been done before, so do you except it."

Me and Percy glanced at each other than at Grover, who was crossing his finger. Annabeth looked anxious over this conversation.

"Depends on what we have to do." I said with my arms crossed while Percy nodded to my comment.

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. The earth also rumbled. For a second there I thought there was going to morph into giants and have a big colossal monster fight of the forces of nature.

"Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus," Percy said. "They're fighting over something valuable . . . something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks. Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"

Percy looked embarrassed at that for some reason. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And . . . I've also been having these dreams."

"Yeah and we been appearing in the same dreams too." I said supporting Percy's statement. I left the part of the ground swallowing me whole and hearing voice though.

"I knew it," Grover said.

"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.

"But it is their quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"

"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you correct. Your fathers and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

"A _what_?" Percy chuckled nervously.

"Yeah what _bolt_?" I said almost trying not to laugh. Seriously this was got Chiron so serious.

"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

"Oh" me and Percy said dumbly, now taking it seriously.

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"What about the TSAR." I said referencing the most powerful bomb made in human history.

"Still a firecracker."

"And it's missing?" asked Percy.

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By who?" asked

"By _whom_," Chiron corrected. Once a teacher, always a teacher. "By you two."

Percy's jaw dropped. I got angry, no I was beyond angry I was pissed! "Of all the . . . ARGH!"

"At least"—Chiron held up a hand—"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Of course he blamed Hades as well, he think it would be useful in the underground, a lot of people know he really couldn't care less about their petty arguments, but he would not stay down if someone accused him of something like that. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly—that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your fathers convinced a human hero to take it."

"But we didn't—"

"Patience and listen, children," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"Ok, so why me then?" I asked.

"Everyone knows Hades is bitter for being tricked into ruling the Underworld. Zeus thinks that Hades is conspiring with Poseidon to get a copy or the real thing as he wants to take Zeus's rule away."

"Ok . . . but I have never been to Olympus." I said in anger.

"Yeah, me either! Zeus is crazy." Percy was freaking out.

Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around them, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing them in like a coffin lid.

"Er, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."

"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested, Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before, same with Hades. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam. . ." He looked at Percy as if he actually expected him to remember question thirty-eight.

"Something about a golden net?" Percy guessed which surprised me. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods . . . they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"

"My dad is for the oath, who broke it now." I said.

"Correct, both of you." Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon, nor Hades ever actually. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. Hades just said he didn't, not feeling like answering to Zeus, which he took great offense. And now, you two have come along—the proverbial last straw."

"But we are just kids!" Percy said.

"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brothers was plotting to overthrow you, then your brothers suddenly admitted that they had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that they have fathered a couple of new mortal heroes who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon—my dad—he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"

"Yeah my dad wouldn't even steal it, He doesn't even care about it, maybe someone else did it!" I growled out.

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's or Hades' style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that and Hades doesn't like answering to Zeus due to not being Olympian. Zeus has demanded that they return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon and Hades want an apology for being called thief's by the same date, just that this matter be solved before he is overloaded. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the three brothers see sense. But both of your arrivals have inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" Percy guessed.

"How bad?" I said.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."

"Damn . . ." Naruto cringed.

"Bad," Percy repeated.

"And you two, Percy Jackson, Naruto di Angelo would be the first two to feel Zeus's wrath."

It started to rain. Volley players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.

_We_ had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of us. I just got angrier, that jerk!

"So we have to find the stupid bolt," Percy said. "And return it to Zeus."

"Yep its legit right?" I said.

"Yes, what better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon and the son of Hades return Zeus's property?"

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" Percy asked.

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why couldn't you even tell us where the bolt is beforehand?" I asked.

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

Percy swallowed. "Good reason."

"You wouldn't know that," I said. "I'm not a coward."

"You agree then?"

Percy looked at me a little bit scared but I gave him a determined look for encouragement.

"We do," I said. "We will find our uncle's toy of mass destruction."

"Besides, it is better than being turned into a dolphin." Percy added.

"Then it's time you two consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

My eye twitched, that was never a good sign. What could this oracle be like? It can't be that bad, can it?"

* * *

**~Attic~ **

Me and Percy went up four floors that ended under a green trapdoor.

Percy , pulled the cord and the door swung open to reveal a ladder clattered into place. The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else . . . something that Me and Percy remembered from biology class. Reptiles. The smell of snakes, which I wasn't a huge fan off but couldn't recall why hated them so much.

Of course it really smelled bad, so we held out our breath and climbed.

The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things—severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.

By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time. Percy got a freaked out look on his face while I was praying to my father to not let out a ghost appear, because to be honest I'm very afraid of the supernatural called ghost, so _don't _laugh at me!

Then she sat up on her stool and her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. I ran for the trap door so fast I almost made it, but it slammed shut.

'Mommy' I thought weakly as Percy was behind me who was also frightful.

Then I heard a voice in my head, slithering into one ear and coiling around my brain, oh gods why did it have to be ghosts.

"_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seekers, and ask." _

I took a deep breath, steeling myself and my resolve and bravado. It's not a ghost it's a mummy, It's not a ghost it's a mummy. Calm down you got this, It's just a mummy.

The mummy wasn't alive. She was some kind of gruesome receptacle for something else, the power that was now swirling around us in the green mist. But its presence didn't feel evil, like my fury math teacher Mrs. Dodds that works for my dad or the Minotaur. It felt like the Three Fates I'd seen knitting the yarn outside the highway fruit stand: ancient, powerful, and definitely _not_ human, that much I sensed. But not particularly interested in killing in Percy or me, but I felt this lingering grudge at towards me like I did this to her.

I didn't care nor didn't want to waste my time so I asked along with Percy at the same time, "What is our destiny?"

The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of them and around the table with the pickled monster-part jars. Suddenly there were five men sitting around the table, playing cards. Their faces became clearer. It was Smelly Gabe and one of his buddies along with Obito and Kakashi.

I grinned remembering at what I did to Gabe, oh man I wished I packed camera to video tape the whole humiliating scene. Though I knew this couldn't be real. It was an illusion, made out of mist.

Gabe turned toward us and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle: _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

Obito then threw in two poker chips and smirked while saying: _The child who hangs on the scale of balance, shall learn the harsh truth of the past, either be torn or prevail in the future._

His buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice: _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

The guy on the left threw in two poker chips, then said:_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

Then Kakashi, the man I somehow knew, delivered the worst line of all: _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

The figures began to dissolve. Me and Percy were at first stunned to say anything, but as the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy, Percy cried out, "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?"

The tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if it hadn't been open in a hundred years. The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos.

I looked at the oracle, I was thinking quite hard at the prophecy I didn't know what the second line of the prophecy that Obito said but I knew I didn't like to hear about it.

We could stand here until we had cobwebs, too, and wouldn't learn anything else.

Our audience with the Oracle was over.

* * *

"Well?" Chiron asked.

"She said we would retrieve what was stolen." Percy sighed, as we slumped into the chairs at the pinochle table.

Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"

"What did the Oracle say _exactly_?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."

Ugh I could just feel that reptilian voice tingling in my ears. "She . . . she said we would go west and face a god who had turned. We would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it," Grover said.

Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?"

Me and Percy looked at each other. We knew we didn't want to speak out the whole lines. Born on scales and be torn or prevail, and I knew that line meant me because I was a Libra. What friend would betray me? Me and Percy didn't have that many, unless something caused me to go rogue and stab him in the back. Just thinking about it mortified me why would I do that!? – We would failed to saved what mattered most. What kind of quest did the Oracle just send us, well at least she didn't add another line saying, '_Oh by the way, you'll both fail and die._'

"I see," Chiron said as he studied their faces. "Just know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

"Okay," Percy said, anxious to change topics. "So where do we go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" I guessed.

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that all three of them have now broken."

I frowned, it can't be my father, it had to be someone else. That voice that shook the ground and sounded evil maybe he is the culprit.

"Hades." Said Percy, which made me wince.

Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"

"A fury came after Percy, but not at Naruto." Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man and kept close eye on Naruto, but she disliked Percy when he hung around him until she learned about his identity and tried Percy out of the picture. Furies obey only one lord: Hades, and they do not harm the children of hades."

"Yes, but—but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon, but I guess he already knew that when he hanged around Naruto.

"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest, and we would be just giving Naruto a free snatch for the furies to send him back to his home in the Underworld, so Hades can train him, even against his will ,to utilize his strength and make him use the Bolt to strike Zeus and fulfill the prophecy that the brothers swore oath to escape."

My eyes went wide eyes like dinner plates. It looked to be my fault that Percy is hounded by my father, seriously is like I just marked a big red sign on his front and back saying to the monster's to 'sick him'. And the way talked about me being used by my father to kill Zeus and fulfill the prophecy made me question, 'was this was I meant to do, kill the king of the gods?!'

"Am I being used." I said in miserable voice, almost threatening to cry.

Chiron looked at me in consolation. "I wish I could just to lie to you, but it seems that way, the plan that Hades made is almost quite flawless."

Those words almost shattered me until a burning fire ignited in my heart, it was burning me in fury like and uncontrolled flame. I also felt that my emotions were arguing with me, back and forth until I heard a dominant dark voice filled with malevolence and pure hatred, and it wasn't the voice heard from the dreams I've been having, this one looked to be a about a thousand years younger, and it sounded to be more cunning and persuasive. And one thing I knew this one sounded more powerful than the other voice.

"_**Can't you believe him," **_said the voice in my head. _**"He thinks he can control us, doesn't that just want you to hate him, kill him! For what he's using us for like were some TOY!" **_

"_What but I'm just kid, how can I kill my own father! That's horrible!" _ I said making sense to myself.

"_**Horrible!?" **_ The demonic voice began to howl in laughter. _**"Did it stop him from turning his dear old dad into a million pieces and being thrown from the dumpster called Tartarus? No it didn't why are you so afraid, your better than him you can even take his throne for your own right."**_

"_But how!? That sounds like the most suicidal and stupidest plan I ever heard in my life." _I mentally cried out.

"_**Let him teach you and guide you too you're extent of powers and when he gives you the bolt. WHAM! You stab him deep in the heart and devour his power for yours in the taking! Doesn't it just make you sick that he is using you to kill his petty brothers? But then you could do that with your inherited powers and the godly thunderbolt and blast them to oblivion and take over the throne of Olympus, it is your destiny. You were meant to do great things . . .**_

I heard the booming chuckle than it a full blown laughter ringing into my head. I looked up as Chiron was patting me in the back, giving me the look that 'everything is going to alright' and how much I wanted to believe him.

"But a quest to . . ." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."

"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy and Naruto must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

Grover started trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips.

The poor guy needed to complete a quest with Percy and me so he could get his searcher's license, whatever that was.

"Look, if we know it's my Dad," I told Chiron. "Why can't we tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and demand it to give it back or bust some heads."

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades—and I imagine Poseidon does—they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere; challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

"Your saying that were being used." Percy said in a lot of emotion.

"I'm saying it's no accident that your fathers have claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but they're in desperate situations. They need you."

You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?" asked Percy, "and for Naruto as well, being the son of Hades and all." Percy accused.

"I had my suspicions. As I said . . . I've spoken to the Oracle, too." Chiron said calmly.

"So let me get this straight," Percy said. "We're supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check" Chiron stated.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Check." I said.

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."

"That's about right." Chiron said.

"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" Grover asked weakly as he gulped down an ace of hearts.

"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you.

"Yeah Grover you don't have to be dragged on this hell hole of a quest." I said.

"Oh . . ." He shifted his hooves. "No . . . its just that satyrs and underground places . . . well . . ."

He took a deep breath, and then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You guys saved my life. If . . . if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

Wow that sounded very courageous coming off from Grover, that Percy almost cried at that but stopped due to not being that heroic. Even though Grover wasn't the strongest satyr or the most enigmatic and to be honest I wasn't sure what he could do against the forces of dead. Whack them with a stick? I did not know but I did knew I wanted him on my team on this suicide mission from that deranged Oracle.

All the way, G-man." Percy said and then turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."

"Where?" I asked.

Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."

"Nice~" I guess my dad isn't gloomy like they say, and maybe he didn't steal the bolt.

Oh," Percy said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane—"

"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"

Percy shook his head in the negative, having feelings of embarrassment.

"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive. And it goes the same for Naruto especially."

Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.

"Okay," Percy said, determined not to look at the storm. "So, we'll travel overland."

"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

Gee," Percy said, feigning surprise while I did the same. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

Annabeth who was awfully quite for the rest of the conversation, after I embarrassed her making her reveal her presence to everybody. Finally spoke.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain and bones boy," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, and Hades no fan to the gods of Olympus, but if you two are going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you guys from messing up."

I raised my hand, getting a gesture from Chiron to speak.

"I don't like her and she clearly doesn't like me," I said quite simply. "Can't we have another camper who isn't going to take us to my dad's realm by via _death_."

Annabeth scowled at what I said. But hey I had reasons for her not wanting her to on our quest. Like I said before Annabeth doesn't like me and neither does Percy, I could just feel the grudge she was oozing at me and Percy. I couldn't tell why she hated us or even like us, but I was able to sense that mine grew deeper than Percy. And if she was the one that was going to betray us than I'm better off if I just throw an earth spear through her heart.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Naruto, whether feelings of dislike between you and Annabeth. She has a role to play in your quest with Percy," Chiron said consulting me to reconsider.

"Fine if she does anything that makes us mess-up on our quest, I swear that I'll make sure she meets my father first so fast she won't even know what to say to him when she gets there." I said actually posing a real life death threat; I hoped that my eyes were coming of scary, like I don't know? Shining red, yeah that would look like something intimidating.

"Do you want my help or not?" Annabeth scowled mustering her courage against my glare.

"The four of us will work just fine." Percy said, playing peacemaker between our little spat.

Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."

* * *

**That's a roll next chapter will be coming up next and the quest shall begin, The reading story will be worth the wait due to uh . . . well let's just say ima breaking walls *wink* *wink***

**Shout out to my bro Bonesboy15, your chapter is coming up even though I haven't started on it. I know you want me to update but be patient my friend your chapter will be written goldenly just give me time to make reference jokes. Seriously I may make jokes on the fly but I want them to be funny enough to piss you guys off and laugh at it cause I want to make you guys laugh as hard as possible.**

**You know i'm quite disappointed that people don't mention Kurama that much seriously is like he doesn't exist, except Bonesboy15. Kurama will be appearing in the story and he has an agenda. **

* * *

**By the way I'm finally going to make my stories of Naruto that I wanted to make here is the trailer of awesomeness.**

* * *

**InFAMOUS: Namikaze **

*static*

*FWOSH*

"*screams*"

*Falling debris* *crash*

"Oh god."

"what is that"

"RUUUUNNN"

It couldn't be explained but you could just the hurricanes and storms shredding the place like a cardboard box that just run in to a shredder. Thousands of them died either crushed by buildings or been sucked by the wind or burned alive in fires. I could just hear the voices of people of the dying when I was sliding into the unconscious.

You want to know the screwed up part I was there, right in the dead center when everything had happened. I should have died there but somehow I just didn't want to.

Ayame lost her father, hell she almost lost me.

Zeke was always there somehow sure that I would awake.

While outside, Ushio city fell apart.

A plague struck. Fallowed by rioting. Thefts. Rapes. Civilization committed suicide.

In a bullshit attempt to contain the biological threat, the five great shinobi nations locked down all access in and out of the city.

Now were stuck in this cage with the deluded psychos.

Cops are all but gone off the streets. Either dead or too chickenshit to stand up against the gangs that control things now.

Outside things were bad . . . but inside – Inside me – something was beginning.

*fwosh*

*electric crackle*

Scary as hell at first. Gotta understand there was no one to talk too, no experts to consult.

*FWOSH* *crackle*

But with time I'm learning to control it. Master it.

Just hope is not to late . . .

* * *

**DmC: Naruto's Awakening**

"Let's get this Party crazy."

"**SON OF SPARDA and EVA THE WHORE!"**

"There's always been demons and there always been angels, and if it makes you feel any better there was always been sexy looking guys like me, except I'm one of a kind."

"So it's really is you Dante." Said a man almost looking exactly like Naruto except he had snow white hair and was an inch taller. "It's me Vergil, your brother, twin brother to be exact."

* * *

**Naruto: Land of the Rukh**

"My name is Aladdin, that there is my friend Ugo," A young boy said gesturing to a blue giant. "What's yours mister."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Said a young teen with whisker like scratches on his cheeks. With gravity defying blonde hair.

* * *

**Yep those are crossovers I'm working hence why chapter is going to be slow.**


	11. My inheritance

**Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 10: My inheritance **

**Read the disclaimer:**Hi, my name is TenshinG. Yes I'm that guy that's dreams about owning Naruto and PJO but sad fully, I must tell that I will own it and no one will stop me from completing my dream.

* * *

It didn't take me long to pack. I took the Minotaur nose ring with me, you'll never know if you don't have a celestial bronze sword to save your own hide. This only left me an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush to stuff in a backpack Grover had found for me and Percy.

Id found six hundred dollars in mortal money and fifty golden drachmas in front of my IPod music player. These coins were as big as Girl Scout cookies and had images of various Greek gods on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. The ancient mortal drachmas had been silver, Chiron told us, but Olympians never used less than pure gold. Chiron said the coins might come in handy for non-mortal transactions – whatever that meant. Percy was also getting money from the campers, there were about to give me but I showed my bag full of money. Chiron gave Annabeth, Percy, and me a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, to be used only for emergencies, if we were seriously hurt. It was god food, Chiron reminded us. It would cure us of almost any injury, but it was lethal to mortals. Too much of it would make a half-blood very, very feverish. An overdose would burn us up, literally.

Percy only had pair of extra change of clothes and toothbrush stuffed in his backpack. Yeah he looked really heroic to go on a quest, should have brought the Minotaur's horn.

Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, which she told us had been a twelfth-birthday present from her mom. She carried a book on famous classical architecture, written in Ancient Greek, to read when she got bored, and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt sleeve. I was sure the knife would get us busted the first time we went through a detector.

Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human. He wore a green rasta-style cap, because when it rained his curly hair flattened and you could just see the tips of his horns. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he knew two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday," both of which sounded just plain awful on reed pipes.

We waved good-bye to the other campers, took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

Chiron was waiting for us in his wheelchair. Next to him stood a man who looked like a typical blond surfer dude, except he had a hundred eyeballs all over his body. According to Grover, the guy was the camp's head of security. He supposedly had eyes all over his body so he could never be surprised. Today, though, he was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so I could only see extra peepers on his hands, face and neck. Man hard to imagine he could walk straight whit all those eyes, how do they even function at once?

"This is Argus," Chiron told me and Percy. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things."

I chuckled at the inside joke.

I heard footsteps behind us.

Luke came running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes.

"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you."

Annabeth blushed, the way she always did when Luke was around. Isn't he like I don't know six-years older than you, but then again love knows no bounds.

"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told us. "And I thought . . . um, maybe you could use these."

He handed Percy the sneakers, which looked pretty normal. They even smelled kind of normal

Luke said, "_Maia!_"

White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, Percy was so startled that he dropped the shoes. The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up disappeared.

"Cool!" I said.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

Luke smiled. . "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days. . ." His expression turned sad.

Percy blushed as almost as Annabeth.

Hey, man," Percy said. "Thanks."

"Listen, Percy . . ." Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you and Naruto. So just . . . kill some monsters for me, okay?"

Luke shook Percy's hand and then mine. Luke patted Grover's head between his horns, then gave a good-bye hug to Annabeth, who looked like she might pass out any second now.

After Luke was gone, Percy told her, "You're hyperventilating."

I snickered.

"Am not." She said.

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you? Naruto was right you were sucking up to Luke"

I snickered at her expense.

"Oh . . . why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy and Naruto?" Annabeth then stomped down the other side of the hill, where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys.

Percy picked up the flying shoes and I frowned. I looked at Chiron "We can't use those shoes, because wouldn't that just be asking Zeus to blast us."

"Yeah he's right, I won't be able to use these will I?" Percy said in agreement.

He shook his head. "Luke meant well boys. But taking to the air . . . that would not be wise for both of you."

Percy nodded, disappointed, but then his expression brightened thinking of an idea. "Hey Grover. You want a magic item?"

His eyes lit up. "Me?"

Pretty soon we'd laced the sneakers over his fake feet, and the world's first flying goat boy was ready for launch.

"_Maia!" _he shouted.

He got off the ground okay, then fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. I couldn't help but to let out a burst of laughter when kept bucking up and down like tiny broncos.

"Practice," Chiron called after him. "You just need practice!"

"Aaaaa!" Grover went flying sideways down the hill like a possessed lawn mower, heading toward the van.

I was just barking with laughter how miserably Grover was trying to fly, before me and Percy could follow, Chiron caught our arms. "I should have trained both of you better," he said. "If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason – they all got more training."

"That's okay I just wish – "

Percy stopped himself from finishing that sentence, but I wish he actually finished it. Even though it sounded kind of bratty but we kind of needed a cool magic item to help defense ourselves from monsters on the quest, something as good as Luke's flying shoes, or Annabeth's invisible cap.

"What am I thinking?" Chiron cried. "I can't let you get away without this." He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to Percy. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap. Me, he gave me a black cone one-row spiked leather wristband, it looked cool, but seriously what was supposed to with this. Frighten the monsters with fashion trend?

"Gee," Percy said. "Thanks."

"Percy, that's a gift from your father. I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one." Chiron stated.

Percy and I remembered now. The field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, when Percy vaporized Mrs. Dodds to powder. Chiron had thrown a pen that turned into a Greek sword. Could this be . . .?

He took of the cap, and the pen grew longer and heavier on Percy's hand. In half of a second , he held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told him. "Its name is Anaklusmos."

"Riptide." Percy translated; he looked surprise he translated so fast.

"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."

"What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?" Percy asked, confused as he looked at the deadly looking blade.

"The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. It's deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you two: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. Both of you are twice as vulnerable."

"Good to know." Percy replied, with me nodding in agreement.

"Now to recap the pen."

Percy touched the pen cap to the sword tip and instantly shrank to a ballpoint pen again. He tucked it in his pocket, a little nervous, because Percy was famous for losing pens at school.

* * *

"_psst, Naruto you got a pen?" said Percy._

"_Naruto di Angelo! Percy Jackson! Detention for both of you!" said a teacher._

_I looked at Percy, squinting my eyes at him threating him to hurt him later._

_He looked away nervously and then I threw the pen at his head._

"_Oow!"_

"_Mr. Jackson!"_

* * *

"You can't," Chiron said.

"Can't what?" Percy replied in confusion.

"Lose the pen," he said. "It's enchanted. It will always reappear in your pocket. Try it."

Percy gave me the pen and threw that sucker as hard as I could down the hill and watched disappear in the horizon, wherever that was. I couldn't help myself I had a knack for throwing things along in watching things explode.

Percy frown over me, for throwing his awesome sword that magically makes monsters to gold dust.

"It may take a few moments," Chiron told us. "Now check your pocket."

Sure enough, the pen was there, like it was never thrown by me.

"Okay, that's _extremely _cool," He admitted. "Hey Naruto lets see yours."

"Yeah what's my weapon." I said excitedly.

Chiron chuckled. "_Aspis."_

Which I instantly translated to shield.

And then my wristband transformed into a black shield but looked unfinished due two curved C's on the side of the shield, which I instantly recognized it as a Trojan shield and the studs on it were celestial bronze and the helm of darkness symbol on center.

"It's a gift by the campers of Hephaestus cabin, there sorry they couldn't forge you a sword in time, but I think the shield will suffice enough protection for you." Chiron said.

"No it's the thought that counts, tell them I said thanks." I said totally liking my awesome shield.

"How do I make it return back to normal?" I said.

"Easy say the word again." He told me.

"_Aspis."_ I said, as my shield turned back to a normal black one-row spiked leather wristband.

I then went ahead downhill and played with my new awesome shield. After Percy finished his conversation with Chiron he cached up to me. We looked back. Under the pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Chiron was now standing in full horse-man form, holding his bow high in salute. Ha, just your typical summer camp send-off by your favorite typical centaur.

* * *

**~Drive~**

Argus drove us out of the countryside and into western Long Island. For Me and Percy, it felt weird to be out on the highway again, Annabeth and Grover next to us as if we were normal carpoolers. We did spend two weeks at Half-Blood Hill after all, it seemed like the real world seemed like a fantasy. I caught Percy looking at all the McDonald's, every billboard and shopping mall.

"So far so good," Percy told Annabeth. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

"Awesome." I said slumping in my chair.

She gave us an annoyed look. "It's bad luck to act that way, seaweed brain and bones boy."

"Remind me again—why do you hate us so much?"

"I don't you guys."

"Could've fooled me." I mumbled.

She folded her cap of invisibilty, and looked at Percy. "Look . . . we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"_What a retarded reason_." I thought.

"Why?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."

"They must really like olives." replied Percy.

"Oh, forget it."

"Now, if she'd invented pizza—that I could understand."

"I said, forget it!"

I just snickered at her expense, which got her to glare at me halfheartedly.

In the front seat, Argus smiled. He didn't say anything, but one blue eye on the back of the neck winked at us.

Traffic slowed us down in Queens. By the time we got into Manhattan it was sunset and was starting to rain.

Argus dropped us at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from Percy's apartment. Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with Percy's picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?

Percy ripped it down before Annabeth and Grover could notice, couldn't blame him if it was me on that picture, I would have ripped it too.

Argus unloaded our bags, made sure we got our bus tickets, and then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch us as he pulled out a parking lot.

I saw Percy looked at his apartment. I wasn't a mind reader but I could tell he was thinking about his mother.

Grover shouldered his backpack. He gazed down the street in the direction Percy and I were looking. "You want to know why she married him, Percy?"

He stared at him, while stayed quiet. "Where you reading my mind or something?

"Just your emotions." Grover shrugged. "Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your mom and your stepdad, right?"

'Cool," I thought.

"Your mom married Gabe for _you_," Grover told him "You called him 'Smelly,' but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura. . . . Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a week."

"Thanks," Percy said. "Where's the nearest shower?"

"You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy—if that makes you feel any better."

"Ugh, that still has to suck though. Just walking in front of him, made me want to gag." I added.

"Wait but you didn't meet him." Percy said, knowing full he didn't introduce me Gabe in person.

I grinned and looked at Grover, who was looking sheepish even though he had a grin across his features. We both look at Percy and told him everything that happened between us and Gabe.

Few minutes later we explained everything.

"I can't believe you did that," Percy said trying his best not to laugh. "And you didn't film it!"

It was true that scene should had been filmed and put on YouTube, maybe we could of gotten a million views out of it.

* * *

The rain kept coming down.

We got restless waiting for the bus decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was unbelievable. She could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, and her shoulder, whatever. I could that but not that good. Percy wasn't so bad.

The game ended when Percy tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one mega goat bite, their Hacky Sack disappeared—core, stem, and all.

Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but Annabeth, Percy and I were too busy cracking up. But I couldn't help but to wonder how Grover was able to do that.

Finally the bus came. As we stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria delicacy—enchiladas.

"What is it?" Percy asked, curious.

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe it's nothing."

Percy was relieved when we finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. We stowed our backpacks. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh, Grover kept looking everywhere, and me I started to grab my leather spiked wrist coiling myself at anything that look suspicious and smash it with my shield, because I knew something was wrong.

As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand on Percy's knee. "Percy."

An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, and made me forced a smile looking as innocent as possible, while Percy looked freaked out.

Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds—same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. Triplet demon grandmothers.

They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.

The bus pulled out of the station, and they headed through the slick streets of Manhattan. "She didn't stay dead long," Percy said, trying to keep his voice from quivering. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."

"Yeah me too." I said.

I said two you both if you're _lucky_," Annabeth said. "Both of you are obviously not."

I took offence to that, because I happened to be a very lucky person.

"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "_Di immortales!"_

"It's okay," Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"A back exit?" she suggested.

There wasn't one. Even if there had been, it wouldn't have helped. By that time, we were on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel.

I growled, "I could always make one."

"No, we don't need to cause a scene and bring attention to ourselves." Annabeth replied.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Percy said. "Will they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth reminded us. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"

She thought about it. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof ... ?"

We entered the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain.

Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the rest-room."

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," said the third sister.

They all started coming down the aisle.

"I've got it," I said. "I could talk them out of it, huh?"

"That's a terrible idea." Annabeth said in a frown.

"No! Its brilliant, Naruto's dad is Hades maybe they will listen to him." Percy said.

"Mrs. Dodds really liked him." Grover said supporting the risky idea.

"But you don't know that! They might maim him." Annabeth said, not liking this plan.

"Well wise girl you been outvoted three to one. I'm going," I said standing up, but then sat down. "Percy can I barrow your sword if this plan fails."

"Sure," Percy said loaning me his ball point pen.

Then I proceeded to move in front them stopping them from moving forward to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

"Hi," I said, feeling really stupid. "Can you please leave and not maim my friends"

"Oh," Mrs. Dodds crooned, which Percy would fine creepy. "How brave of you young one, but we must find what your friend stolen, your father commands it."

"What do you mean _It_?" I said confusedly.

Mrs. Dodds looked at her sisters, then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closely, she then whispered in my ear. "The helm of darkness is missing."

My eyes when wide, my dad's symbol of power is missing! Who's stupid enough or even insane in off to steal my dad's helm! Unless he's asking for a death wish.

"How!?"

"Your friend Percy stole it!"

"That's impossible," I said to Mrs. Dodds. "That guy can barely steal a dollar without tripping on his own shoes!"

"Looks can be deceiving," Mrs. Dodds said persuading me that Percy actually stole it, until she sniffed the air for a second then she turned her attention to me.

"Look young one, you must believe us," Mrs. Dodds said, she then went to her purse pulling out a black obsidian marble.

She grabbed my left wrist were my black one-row cone leather wristband. She put the marble in one of the spikes causing it to merge, then a new set off spike rows appeared in my wristband, making it two rows of cones now.

"There a sword befitting the son of Hades" Mrs. Dodds said getting nods from her sisters until she pushed me into one of the empty seats dropping Percy's pen.

The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same, which couldn't get any uglier if you asked anyone, but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.

The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?"

The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw _something_, all right.

'Hey where's Percy' I thought.

"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!"

The Furies raised their whips.

Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it.

Then I found Percy in front of the bus where the wheel man was. What he did next was so impulsive and dangerous that should be named as the ADHD poster child of the year. He grabbed the wheel of the bus and it slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, and throwing sparks a mile behind them.

'Oh my god! He's going to get us killed!' I thought fearfully, but couldn't help but to laugh at it. Something is deeply wrong with me.

Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right, and I saw the Furies smashing against the windows.

"Hey!" the driver yelled. "Hey – whoa!"

They careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters were tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins.

Somehow the driver found an exit. The bus shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to the left, the Hudson River to the right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river.

Percy got another great idea and slammed on the emergency break.

The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him.

Percy stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass.

The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans, which didn't look quite effective.

"Hey!" Percy yelled, taking off the hat and revealing himself. The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at the Son of Poseidon, and he instantly regretted it, which was easily seen thanks to his freaked out expression. Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle, just as she used to do in class, like she was about to give him another failed paper. Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather. Her two ugly sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward him like huge nasty lizards.

"Perseus Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said, in an accent that was definitely from somewhere farther south than Georgia. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a math teacher," Percy told her.

"Me too!" I said supportively.

"Silence!" She said to me.

"No! I will not!" I said. "_Aspis"_

My stygian Trojan shield fully appeared with a sword on the opened C of the shield. I pulled it out and the blade gleamed darkly, like I pulled out the blackest marker that it could camouflage in the darkness. The handle was celestial bronze and a sideway circle engraved with the symbol of the helm of darkness. It looked the Trojan sword that appeared in the movie of troy were Eric Bana played Hector, except it was five feet and the features were different.

"Percy I dropped your pen!" I said.

Percy went over his pocket; he took the ballpoint pen out and uncapped the pen. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double edged sword.

The furies hesitated.

Dodds had felt Riptide's blade before. She obviously didn't like seeing it again.

Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try," Percy replied.

"Percy, look out!" Annabeth cried. Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around his sword hand while the Furies on the either side lunged at him.

Percy grimaced at the pain that whip was causing, but he regain some composure to strike back. He used the hilt of his to knock away the fury on the left, sending her toppling backward into a seat. He turned and sliced the Fury on the right. As soon as the blade connected with her neck, she screamed and exploded into dust. I slammed Mrs. Dodds with my shield which surprised her and caused her to slam to a window.

Annabeth grabbed our backpacks. While Grover grabbed Percy moving to the exit of the bus. The Fury he'd hilt-slammed came at him again, talons ready, but I slammed her with my shield knocking her back into her seat as me and Annabeth passed by.

We rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped our photograph before we could put away our weapons.

"Please forgive me Mrs. Dodds!" I said, putting away my sword and shield and raised my hands. I levitated a huge chunk of the earth which you could park four cars and threw it to the bus.

_BOOOOM!_

The bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. General rock created a huge crater in the side of the bus, but an angry wail from inside told them that Mrs. Dodds was not yet dead.

"Oh man!" I said.

"Run!" Annabeth said. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"

We plunged into the nearby woods as the rain started to fall; the flaming bus behind us and nothing but darkness ahead of us, unless you were a son of Hades, because I could see clearly.

"What did I told you in not causing a scene!" Annabeth yelled.

"I was buying time alright!" I yelled.

* * *

**Reading chapter will be in start of writing bye guys.**


	12. Explosion ends with an M

**Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 11: Explosion ends with an M**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights . . . this means war, this means war *squints his eyes*

* * *

You know I never took responsibility for stuff I did.

Beating up a bully giving him fractured bones in the process, no.

Hanging Nancy Bobofit by her underwear in the flagpole? Nah never.

Angering the local authorities by flipping them off? Please.

Blowing up a bus with a large boulder and it started to rain no less? A little.

Most people would be left confused in why is there a large rock slammed in the greyhound, I was hoping that they would think that the rock was actually a meteor, leading the nerds to come up with theories; when you're a half-blood, you know you have some kind of divine power or not and know whatever happened to mess up your day, was you or some divine force.

So there we were, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover and I, walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind us, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in our noses.

Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."

I was kind of shocked but not much due to two sons of the big three had quite the scent to attract. The explosion of the bus still replayed in my head, I had to admit the explosion was awesome. But Annabeth kept pulling us saying: "Come on! The farther away we get, the better."

"Man it's good that we didn't lose our money and clothes," Percy said relieved.

"True if we did, I wouldn't know what to do man," I said agreeing.

"Were very lucky, but both you just thought that it will be bright to jump into a fight and – "

"What did you want us to do? Let you get killed?"

"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine."

"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover put in, "but fine."

"Shut up, goat boy," said Annabeth.

"Hey! He's right you would have gotten hurt alright," I said. "besides Percy and I live to save pretty girls like you Annabeth."

Annabeth blushed at the comment, while Percy was trying to reassure that my statement wasn't true but he was stuttering on his words. I considered that hilarious to watch.

We sloshed across mushy ground, through nasty twisted trees that smelled like sour laundry.

After a few minutes, Annabeth fell between me and Percy.

"Look, I . . ." Her voice faltered. "I appreciate both of you coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."

"We're a team, right?"

"Of course we are right?" I said gesturing to Annabeth.

She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if both of you died . . . aside from the fact that it would really suck for both of you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."

I frowned wondering, how long was she in that Camp?

The thunderstorm had finally let up. The city glow faded behind us, leaving us in almost total. It was awesome! I could see very clearly, and even saw that Percy was going to hit a nearby tree, I could have warned him but where would the fun be in that?

"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" He asked Annabeth.

"No ... only short field trips. My dad—"

"The history professor." interrupted Percy.

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home." She was rushing her words out now, as if she were afraid somebody might try to stop her. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not."

"You're pretty good with that knife,"

"You think so?"

"Standing up to them and getting ready to fight a Fury is okay by me."

I saw Annabeth smile on Percy's comment that he made about her.

"You know," she said, "maybe I should tell you . . . Something funny back on the bus. . ."

Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by shrill _toot-toot-toot, _like the sound of an owl being tortured.

"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"

'Oh gods,' I thought feeling the incoming notes, As Grover puffed, but the song still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff. Which didn't help my ears.

Finally Percy slammed the incoming tree on his path and got a good nice-size knot on his head which made laugh saying, "Finally *laughs*"

"Wait you can see through the dark, wait a minute you could always see in the dark," Percy said, which he was right. I could always see clearly in the dark. I always found it strange but now I know the reason.

"Why didn't you warn me," Percy said rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I was too busy listening to the pop star over here," I lied smoothly, making Annabeth giggle a bit. "But I guess it comes with the perks as the son of Hades."

When I said my father's name, I immediately went silent and remembered what Mrs. Dodds told me in the greyhound bus that I blew up.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_"What do you mean it?" I said confusedly._

_Mrs. Dodds looked at her sisters, then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closely, she then whispered in my ear. "The helm of darkness is missing."_

* * *

"My dad is Innocent," I said making everyone stop in their tracks, making their attention come to me.

"What do yo – "

I interrupted her and said, "My Fathers helm of darkness was stolen."

The earth rumbled.

Annabeth's eyes widen going quite pale, while Grover eyes widen dropping his reed pipes and then began to mutter a few words until he officially fainted to Morpheus realm. Percy jaw opened when he saw Grover passed out.

"H-how?" Annabeth stuttered out.

"I don't know how, but they say it was . . ." I looked at Percy.

Percy let out a miserable groan and then kicked the nearest tree in frustration and anger. But it horribly backfired due to the yelp he let out when he hit the tree to hard, causing him to curse.

"Then this quest is pointless, if Hades didn't steal the bolt then who did?" Annabeth said quite desperately.

It was true this quest was meaningless; no it was pointless there was no direction, no clues on where to find the bolt now. This quest was rigged to be unsuccessful in the beginning. Until I remembered a line of the prophecy and began to speak it out loud.

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned," I said.

Percy's faces brightened and said, "Then we still need to go to Underworld right, because that's the only place that Chiron pointed that was west, if we're lucky we might meet the god that turned."

Me and Annabeth looked at Percy and we had to agree. If we did actually met a god in the west and were surely know that he was the one who took the bolt and if I'm lucky maybe he took my fathers helmet.

After waking Grover up and watching Percy trip and curse, causing me chuckle over his misery for the next mile or so, we started to see light up head: the colors of a neon sign. I could smell food. Fried, greasy, excellent food. I realized I hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since we'd arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where we lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue. This tummy needed a club crispy chicken, hmm~.

You know it got me thinking if I hadn't start smelling the scent of nearby food I think I would haved barbecued Grover. Hmm maybe that's his purpose, extra supply of food if things go down the drain. Hmm never stated goat meat before, I wonder what it state like? I just chuckled at myself for the dark humor.

We kept walking until I saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and tasty smell.

It was a bummer that it wasn't a fast food restaurant like I'd whished it be. It was awfully like one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that you see on the movies. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for me to read, because if there's anything worse my dyslexia than regular English, its red cursive neon English.

To me, it looked like: _ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM._

But somehow I still confused it to some four year old kids writing.

"What the heck does that say?" asked Percy.

"I don't know," Annabeth said.

"Beats me, Grover can you read," I said being a little hopeful.

Grover gave a nod and said, "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."

Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken. Creepy.

Percy and I crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers.

"Hey ..." Grover warned.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," Percy said wistfully.

"Snack bar," she agreed.

"Oh, I hope there serving some spicy's," I said rather hungrily. My tummy is demanding food!

"Are you guys crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird."

We ignored him and went to fallow the heavenly smell that was food.

The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps.

_"Bla-ha-ha!"_ he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

We stopped at the warehouse door.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," Percy reminded him.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."

"BOO!" I said scaring my friend dear life from behind.

"AH! Don't do that!"

"Sorry Grover, but that was the perfect moment. Besides, they are just statues!" I reminded him, rubbing a nearby statue's head. "See nothing to worry –"

My statement died due to saw a vision.

* * *

"_Like this mam," said a male's voice._

"_Oh yes, now give me the best smile you can give, c'mon smile for me," said a tall middle eastern woman – at least, I assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she worea long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all anyone could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so they imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady._

_Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "SMILE!"_

_What I saw next was horrible I couldn't even explain it was, it was, it was something frightening that I just had look away. I heard in my ears the scream of the man, and then I heard a stone crackling sound. I looked and saw the man turned to stone. _

_I wasn't the brightest crayon on the box or the dullest, but I knew one myth that could do that to a person or people and that started with the M._

* * *

"Medusa," I said, getting attention from my friends, and the figure of my weird vision that showed me.

Noticing the surprise features in her face, Medusa acted quickly.

She went to grab her glasses but I immediately reacted by forcing the head of the statue to crunch off and threw at Lady Stoner's face.

She fell as the statues head smashed on to her. Percy and Annabeth mouths hung open in fear for what I have just done, but I didn't have time to explain. I had to kill her or else all of us would be turned into a work of art. I was not looking forward to that.

"_Aspis," _I said.

I acted quickly as my shield and sword sprung to life. I unsheathed my blade and closed my eyes, as I stabbed her making a sickening '_SQUELCH' _sound as I stabbed her. Then something weird happened I heard an absorbing sound coming of my blade as it was crunching something. I was tempted to look at what it was but the chances of seeing M's face didn't make me temp my fate.

My sword felt light, like I never stabbed someone in the beginning, I took a few pokes and the ground came to my reply as I tapped it. I sheathed my blade back to my shield and open my eyes and found Lady Stoner gone.

"Well I guess that's over with," I said chuckling halfheartedly.

"What did you just do!?" Percy cried out in pure shock.

"He killed a monster," Grover came to my defense.

"But she didn't went to dust, she was absorbed," He said, looking my sword in caution.

"Stygian iron of course," Annabeth said, having a realization hit her. "That was stygian iron, it can harm both monsters and mortals, It also stated that can absorb a monster preventing it from returning into Tartarus to reform and it could channel the power of the underworld.

"Whoa really," I said in surprise. I didn't knew at first why was my blade was black as nightmare because I thought monsters disappeared against celestial bronze but I guess there are other ways in doing it then. "That's really cool; I wonder what else it can do,"

The next thing I knew the helm symbol of my father morphed into medusa's head, and the next thing my blade covered itself in darkness and it morphed into some hand-held spotlight. The head of Medusa was stygian black having her eyes closed; her snake like hair was wrapped around the spotlight that stop to the handle.

It looked amazing, but I wondered in how it could help me.

"Amazing a spoil of war," Annabeth said in amazement.

"A spoil of what now," I said dumbly, because she just lost me.

"Yeah what he said," Percy said in obvious confusion.

"Beginners," Annabeth said while rolling her eyes. "When you kill a monster you get a spoil for killing it."

"Oh," was the words that came out of our mouths.

"I wonder what it can do," I asked curiously.

Green flames bursted out of thin air, the flames took shape in ancient Greek writing. I noticed that subtlety was not my father's forte. Crossing that behind I read the messages, it said:

_**The sight of Medusa**_

_**With this magic item you can petrify your enemy's to stone if they stare in to the eyes. You can also petrify 'objects' with the proper lighting of it. Choose this weapon wisely and with caution.**_

"Cool," were the words that came out of my mouth.

"Talk about the flashlight of doom," Percy joked, while I chuckled.

Grover let out a fearful "_Bla-ha-ha_."

I thought of wanting my sword back, an just a thought it morphed back. "Very cool."

My stomach growled, but I wasn't alone everyone seemed to be hungry.

"I hope she has a snack bar," Percy commented.

"Yeah let's go inside if we can find ourselves something to feed our stomachs," I commented getting the latter to agree with me.

The warehouse was filled with more statues—people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. It made me wince, knowing their fate in coming to this place.

But right now all of us cared about was finding the dining are. And sure enough, there it was at the back of the warehouse a fast food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front

We smelled the aroma all over the air, it smelled deliciously good.

"I'll cook us our food," I said entering the snack bar.

"You can cook?" Annabeth questioned me.

I just rolled my eyes, "I've been cooking for myself ever since, I don't just go to the nearest Jack in the Box to eat. I try to eat healthy food . . . most of the time."

"Oh man, your life saver when you want to be man, for a minute there I thought I was going to eat cereal, not that it's bad," Percy said.

"Cereal? Belch! Cereal sucks man healthy nutrition's my ass," I said.

"Hehe, yeah don't let the Demeter kids hear that nor the actual Demeter," Grover said nervously looking around if she were close by.

"What are they cereal addicts or something?" I questioned, getting Grover to nod his head vigorously. "Oh gods."

"Enough with the cereal, I'm hungry! C'mon Naruto," Percy said in hungry tone.

"Oh shut up! Or else you won't get some."

I began to cook for several minutes and before I knew it I was done. I went to the dining table, bringing plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers and a spicy chicken sandwich for me, Vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.

Everyone got there picks, we all starting to eat joyfully. While going half way through his burger Percy almost forgot to breathe, which made me laugh. Annabeth slurped her shakes. Grover ate his fries and went to the recycling bin putting tin cans on his back pack, did just have me to look at him incredulously.

"Man that hit the spot," I said finishing my burgers. I looked at everyone and they all had finished their plates too. Right all we were doing was relaxing and enjoying the moment of peace, I then an went crumbled by a near stone statue head to pieces and began make circular motions like a revolving planet with the stones.

"Man wish I could do that," Percy said.

"Have you tried? It did say your dad was the earth shaker," I said.

"Exactly earth shaker not earth levitator, seaweed brain can only cause tremors, but the probability of him having that ability is one in a million," Annabeth said.

"Really?" I said curiously. "Hey Percy, why don't you try and shake our world."

"I don't know man," Percy said not being confident, "Maybe Annabeth is right."

I just let out a snort, "You won't know until you try, c'mon Perce try,"

Percy looked a bit hesitant, but then got a little brave and spread his arm on the ground. Percy strained his face as we started to wait for the earthquakes.

"See, he can't do – " Annabeth voice died down as a tremor started erupt slowly and each passing second the place started to shake uncontrollably some of the statues started to fell and break until Percy let out a quick stop, breathing a little windy.

"Awesome Percy! Welcome to the club man," I said giving him a high five, which he gladly responded.

"Thanks Naruto, I wish I could get some water right now," Percy said feeling a little thirsty.

I went and got up going to the cooler, I grabbed a water bottle and stopped closely to the table, "Want the water bend the water," I said sagely, when I uncapped it.

Percy raised an eyebrow in pure amusement and accepted my challenge. He raised his hand and the water began to answer his command leaving the bottle, snaking to Percy mouth. He slurped it all and let out a laugh, like he felt better know. Maybe the water strengthens him?

"I wonder what else I could do," Percy said determining himself to find the achievements of pure awesomeness. "Hey I heard in one of my dad's titles that he was a storm bringer, does that mean I can do that?"

Percy looked at Annabeth hopefully, "Yes Poseidon is a little areokinetic, but that's more on Zeus alley, but still the probability of you having those powers is still one out of a million.

Percy just ignored the last comment and he got up getting away from the table, I looked at him amusement waiting for him and his spectacular storm weather.

Percy closed his eyes and spread his arms apart, he stood for few good seconds and the place started to get a little windy, as a another ten or fifth-teen seconds the wind started to get more clearer and started to circle Percy like a miniature hurricane, but it abruptly stopped. Dropping onto one knee feeling the stress, Percy began to pant a little.

"Water," Percy said dryly.

This time Grover went to the cooler and gave it to him. Percy drank the bottle like it was his lifeline. I chuckled at him, feeling a little jealous over his powers but I knew my father has some other cool abilities than Geokinises.

I saw Annabeth let out a bead sweat looking at Percy a little wearily, like he just went to potential threat level on S-class. I chuckled at that, is what they get for underestimating guys like us. I knew Annabeth already started looking at me like that but she looked at Percy more fearfully than me now. Heh I guess I got to get my cred back.

"So do you know any abilities that my dad might have?" I questioned her. Percy got up looking in interest over my powers.

"Well," Annabeth pondered until she gave her answer, "The Underworld is known to be a dark place and your father is often called the Prince of Darkness, so I think he has Umbrakinises."

"Umbra – what now," I said in total confusion getting Percy to tilt his head.

She muttered some words that I heard I little starting with 'Idiot'. I could summon a fissure and swallow her but that will just prove her point and I will be rejecting something that I know is true. So yeah she lives to see the sun another day, yippee for her.

"Umbrakinises, it means bending darkness and the shadows," Annabeth said flatly. This made me an idiot and let out a "Oh" sound, gladly I wasn't alone in saying it.

I got excited and looked over my hands began summon some darkness and shadows on my hands, a few seconds passed and the darkness was wrapped around my hands, like they were dancing. I lifted my left hand and aimed at a statue. I let the bolt of darkness shoot and felt the recoil, which got me to land on my butt, the statue was dented. I guess I didn't pump that much, I then raised my hand adding more force to the shot and I let it rip. This time I steeled my body for impact and it caused me drag myself a few good feet's away but it didn't compare over the obliterated statue. The only thing left were his feet but suddenly I felt a tad bit woozy, but I shrugged it off.

"What else can I do? Can I summon the dead and make them fight for me?" I asked giddily, like a child in a candy store.

"You can but I suggest you don't," Annabeth said a little bit fearfully.

"Why?"

"Because, you will be giving us away, if you summon a minion from your dad. They may listen to you but they listen to him more than you will ever know,"

"Yikes, that's a mood killer," I said, "Anything else."

"Honestly I read he could control a specific flame but I couldn't uncover it more,"

"Huh, you mean that green flame, my dad burst it,"

"I think so I'm not sure it said the flame could burn more strongly than normal flames and the last parts was decayed."

"I see," I began to raise my and add some fuel, thinking of my father's flame. I concentrated hard enough but nothing was happening much, "C'mon."

"Maybe it isn't inherited from you, not all children of the big three get all their fathers powers," She said.

I was going to retort but it died when a dark green flame bursted through my hand like an uncontrolled flame thrower which surprised me, I waved my hand a bit making the flame disappear. There were some traces of fire on the ground and statue and what happened next was that it turned into liquid.

"Wow, that is really cool," I said, getting Percy to nod his head agreeing with my statement at hand. "But I think its best that I don't do that again."

I was stating a fact the flame just bursted out of nowhere and I couldn't control it, so I knew it was best not to give the ability another try without safety procedures.

"We should start to leave we been here for too long and we been delaying the search," Annabeth said.

We agreed and began to clean up our junk and trash. Percy grabbed a pack of water bottles and stuffed it on his backpack along with some snacks. I followed suit except I wasn't packing water bottles I was packing Red Bull, yeah can live without them.

We were all finished packing and were about to leave until we heard a voice.

"Hey Medusa! Are you in here, un?" the strange male voice said. "Tch, she dares call this art blasphemy! Everyone knows that true art only lasts within a moment in a person soul. I swear she's worse than Sasori no Danna."

We didn't know who it was. But all of us did know that he knew Medusa and we didn't hesitated to release our weapons. I summoned my shield and sword which I gave it a new name now, skiá diatrypó̱n translation Shadow Piercer. Percy uncapped his pen riptide elongated in his full form. Annabeth sheathed her knife. Grover grabbed his tin cans like makeshift throwing weapons.

We saw the man appeared before us, holding a bunch of bags, eating pretzels out of one of them. He looked around Luke's age but was three inches shorter than him. The man had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. He had a bang covering his left eye. He had on tan khaki pants and a mesh shirt underneath a tan flight jacket. The most noticeable thing was that he wore a utility belt with two bags

He was still crunching on his pretzels without a care in the world, he had an amused face. His exposed eyes drifted over our weapons, analyzing the situation at hand. At every passing second he was still smiling in his current situation.

"I see," was the words that came out of his mouth. "So which one of you killed the old hag, un?"

We were all confused on who he was referring too.

The older blonde rolled his exposed eye and sigh, "I was talking about Medusa, un."

We all let out an 'oh' sound, and I decided to speak, "I did, I killed her . . . sort of."

"Hmm, I see," the man looked to be in conflict with himself for a while until he brightened. "You know I can let you guys leave here in one piece, but if word gets out that I left you guys unharmed than it will ruin my rep and Medusa wouldn't allow me going here again. So I have no choice but to rough you and your friends up a bit, no hard feelings, un."

The man dropped his bags and threw his pretzel bag and started to march forward to us.

Annabeth tried to retort but she was cut off as the blond man sprinted next to Percy in incredible speed and punched him across the face, making him roll harshly on the floor. The next thing I know he came up in front of me. He then delivered a back kick. I was lucky that I had shield to defend myself but somehow he had the strength to make feet leave the ground and hit on a nearby statue.

I winced in pain as smashed the statue with my body. Percy got up on his knees and holded his swollen left cheek. Blood dripped slowly on the corner of his mouth. He almost letting some tears escape from him but he toughen up a little.

I saw Annabeth trying to make a lethal blow on the tall blond, but she was having trouble keeping up with him. The man was, fast almost like he where a track star for the Olympics. He looked to be quite bored, like he just got bored on playing defensive. Just when Annabeth was about two seconds to gut the tall blond, he grabbed her wrist stopping the dagger to pierce his navel by a few centimeters.

Annabeth let out a gasp of surprise, but that didn't prepare her for was about to happened next. Instead of surprised and shock, she was now wincing and in pain.

"That's hurting you," he wasn't asking a question, he was just stating the obvious. "Well I guess you won't be prepared for this next part sweetie, un."

Annabeth then dropped to her knees whimpering on the steeled grip of the blond in front of her. What happened next caught me, Percy, and Grover in surprise, we heard a bone crushing snap caused by the tall blonde man. Annabeth let a yell of pain as he wrist was crushed, she let a few tears stream from her face. The man let go of her wrist, which caused us relief but it seemed he wasn't finished with her yet. Annabeth now was hefted up from the ground feeling the oppressive hand on her neck, now dangling on the air.

"Let her go!" Percy said weakly.

But the man paid him no heed. He then removed his left bang from his face. I couldn't see what it was that he was hiding behind his bang, due to I was struggling to get up. I heard a camera click, as I raised my self of the ground.

"There a picture of the daughter of Athena crying, I'm sure medusa will give me a free discount with this, un," he said as he threw Annabeth to the other side like a ragdoll.

"Aaghhh" Percy let out a battle cry, as he charged the opponent head on.

The blond covered a great distance away from Percy when he slashed his sword. I got up and stood next to Percy. Grover went next to Annabeth and tried to check on her condition. Percy was already gathering water that looked to be coming out of a nearby hose forcefully; I also did the same thing, levitating three statues and crumpling into sharp and pointy pieces.

The tall blond looked amused, "Well, well if isn't a son of Poseidon and Hades. I guess the rumors weren't lies like I thought, un."

We were confused a little but we didn't care all we wanted to do was slammed the life out of this guy.

"Oh silly me," Said the enemy. "I haven't introduced myself. He, where are my manners."

"Why do we even need to know your name when you're about to die," I said harshly.

He then put both of his hands on his bags, and for some strange reason me and Percy could hear a chewing sound coming off inside the bag

"Because it will be the last name you will hear, un," He said, with a cocky smirk. "My name is Deidara and my art is EXPLOSION!"

Deidara threw three clay birds from each perspective have and puffed a cloud of white smoke and came flying to us. Me and Percy didn't see the harm of those birds but that didn't stop us into unleashing our perspective elements.

As our attacks collided with each other, Deidara yelled out a single word, "Katsu!"

What happened next the birds exploded blasting of our attacks and ourselves in the process. Me and Percy struggled to get up on the ground. Deidara was standing just fine without a scratch, smiling.

Oh how I wish to wipe that stupid grin of his face. Just when he was about to procced and the deliver the killing blow at us he stopped for a moment and tapped his ear, maybe he had Bluetooth?

"What is it Sasori no Danna," He said in an annoyed tone but his features quickly changed. "What!? Are you sure, damn."

Me and Percy used this moment to get up even though we were too weak to move further and fight.

"I guess is your lucky day to see the sun tomorrow, un," Deidara said as he sprinted from the place, leaving to who knows where. But we were glad he was gone because Deidara was strong especially those clay bird exploding thingy's he had.

"How's Annabeth?" I said to grover.

"She'll be fine, I already fed her ambrosia," Grover said. "It's you guys that should be looked at."

He was right me and Percy were beaten quite badly, but with some ambrosia and water we would be just fine to fight the next day. Right now we were just needed rest over the beaten not from our bodies but from our prides, we thought that we would do just fine but we were wrong it took just one man to tears apart into pieces, we felt humiliated.

"Well carry Annabeth, It's not safe here to be right know," I said stating the facts in our current positions.

* * *

Character Profile 1 (current)

Name: Naruto A (Alexander). di Angelo

Name meaning: The word/name "Naruto" can mean "maelstrom," and is also short for 'Narutomaki', a kind of kamaboko with a pink whirlpool design in the middle that is used as a topping for ramen, which is Naruto's favorite food. The surname "di Angelo" is Italian for "of the angels" alluding to his role as the Lord of the Dead's son. The full meaning can be inferred "Maelstrom of the Angels"

Nicknames: Hero with the mouth (self-given), The Sexual Intellectual (self-given), Master of Pure Awesomeness (self-given), Ass (by Percy) Bonesboy (by Annabeth), 'You're crazy!' (by Grover)

Age: 13 (Birthday: October 10th)

Height: 5'3 (159 cm)

Special Skills/Traits: Half- Blood, blonde spiky hair, cerulean blue eyes, tanned skin which is odd for a son of Hades, Name after a famous Greek general, all of Hades powers and divine authority over his domains and subjects in a degree, extreme levels of stamina and high threshold for pain, three whisker-like markings on both cheeks, direct combat skill, advanced physical strength, unpredictable hand-to-hand fighting skills, mild sociopathic tendencies.

Likes: Percy, Grover, Red Bull, Mountain Dew, fighting, money, orange, large explosions, fast vehicles, Ramen, Spaghetti with meat sauce.

Dislikes: Boredom, cold ramen, the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen, cowardice, senseless violence, diet soda, being broke, douchebags, expensive restaurants with regular food, school, pointless rules.

Notes: A mysterious orphan with no knowledge of his origins and past. Naruto was claimed by the god of the Underworld as his son. He know ventures on quest to find his uncle's lightning bolt before the summer solstice or else war, will brew. He has an intense survival instinct, a hard-nosed sense of personal justice and mischief as well as an inherent dislike for the rules set by those that enforce them as well as a disdain for the haves that flaunt their assets to the have-nots. Has a strong moral for promises. Very outspoken and marginally disrespectful due to his lack of traditional social upbringing, he does not take well to orders from those he has not developed a personal respect for and is prone to physical conflict even in the most unsavory of locations… with anyone… regardless of age or social status compared to himself. He delights in provoking the people around him by publically accentuating a block-headed persona and responding to almost any question with sarcasm and gutter-mouth wit. He is also very loyal to his friends and comrades due to an early life of minimal contact with those that care for him. Due to his life of different degrees of combat he has developed a competent soldier's IQ and knowledge of the battlefield making him dangerous for enemies anywhere near his age or level of ranking to engage in combat, (but does not know due to memory block)

Fatal Flaw: Naruto's fatal flaw is his anger, he is quickly easy to rile up when you speak to him about something that he does not enjoy hearing especially when it involves his friends. Ares makes a comment saying that he's a mad dog that you just can't help yourself but to push his buttons. This leads him to throw away his life without hesitation if it brings a better outcome.

Quote: "Oh please, I'm only going to tell you this one time with all the humility I can possibly summon up; my name is Naruto di Angelo and I am the greatest fighter that has ever lived, period. You will not beat me again so save yourself the pain and humiliation and save me the time and the chance of breaking my hand on your face and just walk away."

"Insanity is relative to personal normality."

"Wanna hear a joke? . . . You're dead."

"Orange is amazing! Seriously even the gods know it's true just look at camp Half-Blood. You cannot deny the majesty of the vibrant color that represents it."

"With great power comes with great ideas for pranks."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me OWNING YOUR FACE!"

"I'm going to _rock _you . . . like a hurricane~"

Character Profile 2 (Current)

Name: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson

Name meaning: Perseus is a Greek name coming from the original Hero, Perseus, and meaning "Destroyer" or "To destroy". His surname Jackson is a very common name in the English and Scottish origin, coming from "Son of Jack" as many U.S political parties.

Nicknames: Seaweed brain (by Annabeth), Water boy (by Naruto), Perce (by Grover)

Age: 12 (Birthdate: August 18)

Height: 5'3 (160 cm)

Special Skills/Traits: Half-Blood, raven black hair, sea green eyes, great reflexes and reaction, knack for school property damage, laid-back demeanor, Named after by the only Greek hero to have a happy ending, He has a degree of divine authority over his father's domains and subjects, ticking gods off.

Likes: Naruto, Grover, Blue, Mom's blue food, hanging out with his friends, chilling around, breaking the rules.

Dislikes: Douchebags, boredom, being ordered around, senseless violence, school, pointless rules, bully's, being manipulated or forced to obey.

Fatal Flaw: Percy's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty: he would risk the world and even his own life to save a loved one or even a stranger according to Athena. Athena was obviously displeased that her own daughter is an object of that loyalty.

Notes: Percy is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He know ventures on quest to find his uncle's lightning bolt before the summer solstice or else war, will brew. Percy remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong.

Quote: "The Ocean cannot be contained."

"I have two best friends that have lots of problem, one is semi sociopath, the other one just can help you but to remind him of Courage the Cowardly and if you're wondering then yes I'm the normal one in this equation."

"What you say? I couldn't hear over the fact that I'm drowning in my own personal whirlpool."

"Mess with blue, you mess with me. So get ready to get your ass manhandled by the Son of Poseidon."

"Sarcasm is the greatest weapon that man can use, seriously just look at Naruto."

"I hate school . . ."

* * *

**Finally chapter complete, I was totally having difficulty on how to make this fight but I knew I had started it small because Deidara would blast our heroes if he ever had distance. So yeah tell me what you think guys review, comment, and No flames!**

**So yeah I made character profiles tell me what you guys think. Also I saw the trailer for Batman: Arkham origins and I had to say "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!" so yeah I'm really greedy right along with InFAMOUS: The Second Son and the PS4. God I hope I have enough money to afford that . . .**

**I also finally released my first DmC: Naruto's Awakening Chapter, so go on and hop on the story and tell me what you guys think on it. Maybe while I'm at it I while work on the next chapter and work on my Naruto X MAGI crossover.**

**So yeah I'm sleep my ass off, goodnight and good riddance! LOL jk.**


End file.
